A Dragon's Possession
by Ryukotsusei
Summary: IYYYH xover Kagome's life takes a drastic turn as she finds herself in the Makai. When Hiei comes for her things become even more interesting. Revised as of May 18, 2007 HieiKagome
1. Chapter 1

_Title: A Dragon's Possession_

_Author: Ryukotsusei_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely borrow the characters from time to time for my own amusement._

_Author's Note: This was originally a PWP one-shot However I received enough requests to continue it. Updates may or may not be frequent as the muses dictate. Special thanks goes to BrokenSouledPoetess for helping me hammer out some of the kinks in this story. This is the edited version since lemons are not allowed on this particular site. For the complete version please go to mediaminer, AFF, or fhaven._

**Chapter One**

A shadow moved silently through the darkness, far too quickly for most beings to see. Even so lesser demons wisely vacated the area when they felt the angry aura of the one traveling through the Makai, to remain was to court certain death. The power radiating off of him was immense yet he didn't fear detection, in fact what he was feeling was nowhere near that particular emotion. He was spoiling for a fight as it was, he was not supposed to be catering to the whims of the Reikai at the moment but Koenma had insisted. Never mind the fact that the Brat had agreed that it would be in everyone's best interest if he wasn't involved in missions until his breeding cycle had passed. But yet the first mission that came up where it was imperative that it be taken care of immediately Koenma had called upon him and not the others. "They're already on an important case Hiei and you're the only one who can go," he had said much to the apparition's displeasure.

Hiei smirked as he remembered how the Reikai Prince had cringed behind his desk, waiting for the certain death that was dancing in his crimson eyes. If nothing else Koenma knew exactly how dangerous of an ally he was and he wouldn't forget it anytime soon. He planned to have a little talk with the Demigod when all of this was said and done whether the man wanted to or not. This was not the best of times for him to be rescuing some damsel in distress that had managed to find herself in the Makai and allowed herself to be kidnapped and Koenma had to know just how dangerous it was to be utilizing his services. _'Why is this this one human girl was so important that Koenma would risk sending me to go after her?'_ The balance he maintained between his conflicting elements was extremely unstable at the moment as instinct demanded that he find a suitable female to rut with. Although he didn't know this woman's particular history he still couldn't help but scowl at the thought that she would be of any interest to him anyway. It was unlikely that his instincts would respond to a human no matter how she looked or how powerful she turned out to be but the possibility was always there. Of course, his version of powerful and Koenma's were two different things but the demigod had mentioned a deadly artifact that was in her possession. _'Assuming they hadn't taken it from her already. If they have it might be one hell of a fight to retrieve it since Koenma insists that it be brought back with her. Stupid humans always finding trouble, just why the hell did it have to be me again?' _He tamped down on the aggression he felt surge forth at being treated like a well trained dog yet again. Besides, it was pointless to even consider the possibility that he'd be attracted to her. Few humans were powerful enough to attract his attention and to date none of them at all had been female. It was highly unlikely that one girl with an artifact would change that now.

He could sense that he was getting close to the establishment since it was a place he had been to on occasion although he had never seen humans there before. As the entrance to the estate came into sight he cursed under his breath when he saw the sheer number of demons lingering outside. _'Leave it to a female to have the audacity to be captured on a night like this when it happens to be extremely busy.'_ An outright assault would never do, he knew there were few who could stand against him but in numbers such as he was about to encounter it would be suicide for him to attempt it. At least not without help, and the others were so conveniently away. Besides, to act so rashly could cost him in the future which meant he had to play this off like it was one of his normal visits. Dark thoughts on how to kill Koenma crossed his mind yet again as he approached the entrance. _'The Brat will pay for this. Maybe he'd like an up close and personal view of what his internal organs look like.' _No sign of his murderous thoughts crossed his face as he nodded to the demon stationed at the doorway. The man was in place to screen the customers who came for the services provided within. While prostitution was perfectly legal in the Makai this particular establishment was extremely selective about their clientèle. As expected he was able to pass by unhindered and promptly made his way through the main room to talk to the owner.

To Hiei's slight surprise he found the man easily enough, as well as his target. She was currently on display for the customers and it appeared that the bidding would soon commence for the opportunity to spend the night in her company. For a moment he allowed his eyes to trail over her slender body, his gaze taking in the large amounts of skin that was clearly visible to any who chose to look upon her. Clearly, she was a young woman who took care of her body which surprised him a bit. From his experiences in the Ningenkai he'd found that so many of the human females were soft bodied unlike the well toned beauty that was standing in front of him. Eager to get this part over with, Hiei schooled his features into one of desire which he found was not that difficult to accomplish and he continued to drag his gaze slowly up her body and finally on to her face where he met her defiant blue eyes. Amusement flowed through him seeing the rage they contained, it was obvious that she was not going to resign herself to whatever Fate had intended for her by bringing her here. Light bruises graced her arms although there were none any place else. They'd been careful to ensure that her beauty hadn't been marred in the struggle although some damage had been unavoidable. Her lip was split and still bleeding slightly which told him she hadn't been there for very long. Yet even now when it would seem that all hope was lost for her the fire of rage along with something else he had yet to identify smoldered in her eyes.

"She is beautiful isn't she?"

Hiei turned to the owner of the brothel who had stepped up beside him and smirked, "She is. Since when have you taken to keeping humans? It looks like she's been more trouble than she's worth." His grin only widened as the girl glared at him furiously. Apparently what he had said had struck a nerve with her and he chose to file that little tidbit of information away for future reference since there was no telling just how long they were going to be together until he could get her back where she belonged. Something about the glare she was giving him intrigued Hiei, she was fiery and he liked that far better than the meek manner in which most humans acted. As far as his own kind went there were still too many of the demonesses that he had bedded in the past, that while skilled lacked the fire that made his blood boil. For reasons unknown to him, Hiei could feel his body beginning to respond to her already and for that he wanted to curse. _'So she's pretty and has an attitude, if that's all it took to me get aroused then I would have made an attempt at bedding Shizuru or Keiko by now.' _Of course, that in itself would have never have happened anyway due to the friendships he'd formed with Kurama and Yusuke but still, the comparison was the same. At this rate it would be best to get this over with soon before he could do something that surely the both of them would regret.

"She arrived just today. I must say she truly is a prize to have, although you are right. We went through quite a bit of trouble just to get her here, that golden collar isn't just for show," The owner said while giving the apparition a covert glance. He wasn't a fool, he couldn't be in order to have become as prosperous as he had. He knew exactly who Hiei was and who he worked for yet he remained unconcerned by the demon's presence. The Apparition's dislike of humans was well known and even now he could smell the scent of Hiei's rutting cycle raging through him. Although the timing of his arrival was odd it was by no means unusual to see him there, especially given his body's condition. He wouldn't complain though, Hiei was a preferred customer and always paid well for the services they offered. It was for patrons like him that they brought in the best available, even going so far as to linger around the border to snatch humans that ventured too close. At this distance he knew that Hiei would be able to sense the girl's power as well, even with it being restrained as it was. All in all she was a tempting morsel, one that would be well suited to pleasing the hybrid if he chose her as his bed partner for the night. As it were he'd been planning an auction but if he had a willing customer here and now that was guaranteed not to cause trouble he'd take it. "Are you interested in her? I was planning on sending her to the highest bidder but I am always willing to make a deal."

For a moment Hiei was silent, as if considering the question before he gave an answer, "Perhaps." Arrogantly took a step towards her and took note how she didn't shrink back from him, nor did the fire in her eyes die out. Instead she held his gaze in challenge, as if she were daring him to touch her. Not one to back down himself, Hiei reached out and fingered the fine golden chain that dangled from the collar around her slender neck. He could feel the hum of the magic as it strained against the rage of her holy powers that were fighting to break free. Ignoring the danger that the power posed should it break free, he pulled her towards him and ran a clawed finger across her lower lip, smearing it with her blood. His skin tingled where it made contact and he brought the finger to his own lips, his tongue lapping the crimson liquid off of it. He closed his eyes while savoring the taste, the girl was powerful just as Koenma had said. Too powerful in fact, the only other human he had met with the same level of energy was Genkai. Yusuke no longer counted among the humans and his power was of a different kind anyway.

Kagome had stood there on that wretched platform for what seemed like hours, watching with barely hidden disgust as the demons had begun filtering in and undressing her with their eyes. She knew it was only a matter of time before someone approached her with more than an intent to just look, she was under no illusions as to what this place was. There were plenty of other women in the room with her however they all moved about freely, offering their bodies to the many men that walked in and even some of the women. Somehow though she knew her time had come when her eyes landed on one figure that stood out amongst the rest. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched him carefully, many had looked at her since she had come here but none had been allowed to approach much less touch her. Even with her powers warded she knew how strong he was, it radiated off of him in waves along with something else she could not identify. The way he carried himself spoke of arrogance and danger, he would be a tough opponent for her under the best of circumstances and yet she wasn't frightened of him. _ 'What is it about him? Think Kagome, isn't there something that I can use to maybe get free?'_

Yet as they continued to stand face to face his crimson eyes seemed to bore into her soul and it stirred longings that she had rarely felt before. A spicy scent reached her nose and she couldn't stop herself from inhaling deeply. It was calming her despite her misgivings and that more than anything else made her want to run even though she could not move. It was as if she were entranced by his gaze and the way that he smelled. '_What is he doing to me?'_ The way he had touched her was almost gentle and she found herself wanting to press closer to him, to wrap herself in that intriguing scent that cloaked him. Despite the seriousness of the situation she'd found herself in she felt her body beginning to respond which only confused her further as his hand came out to her again and gently ran down her cheek to her neck. As he stopped and kept from going any further with his hands, Kagome wasn't certain whether or not she should be relieved or disappointed. Even though he'd stopped his eyes continued to burn an invisible path down her body before he stepped back away from her.

When he abruptly turned away from her Kagome's breath caught in her chest. _'Is that it? He's leaving?'_ The others seemed to have deemed it acceptable to approach her now much to her dismay but there wasn't anything she could do to stop them. Inside she wanted to shrink back from the demons pressing around her but to do so would do nothing but incite them into further advances. She glared at them, willing them to back off however it was not necessary. A low growl filled the air causing the other demons to pause in their advances, some throwing cautious glances at the demon who'd just moved away from her.

It hadn't taken him long but Hiei had decided that he wanted this particular girl even if it hadn't been for the mission he'd been sent on. The smell of her arousal when he had touched her had reached him easily enough and his blood had begun to heat with each passing moment. _'Fuck the mission for now, she wants it and I need it. If I'm going to be forced into pulling her out of this place then I might as well take my own reward as well.' _Possessiveness gripped him when the others began to approach her and he let them know in no uncertain terms that she was to be his for the night, no other would be permitted to touch her until he was finished and by then they'd be on their way back to the Ningenkai. Afterwards they could go their separate ways and most likely never see each other again which suited him just fine. There were no thoughts in his mind of taking her as a mate, she would be nothing more than a means of release. It had been much too long since he had bedded a female and he was more than ready to make up for that lack of action.

Satisfied that he had staked his claim, Hiei turned back to the owner to begin the negotiations, "I want her. Shall we discuss a price?"

"Of course, we'll continue this talk in my office," The owner stated with a smile while waving to one of the guards posted at the door. The miko needed to be cleaned up before she could be expected to perform to the apparition's satisfaction.

Hiei watched as the girl was led away, it was likely she was being prepared for their encounter. It wouldn't have mattered to him if she'd been placed in his room just as she was now, he'd be more than content with her either way but that was how business was done here. Now more than ever the thought of her spread out on the silk sheets of the room he had reserved for visits such as this made him ache, a delicious burn began to spread through his body in anticipation of what was to come. Silently he followed the demon into his office and took a seat in one of the plush chairs. Normally there was one set price for a girl for the night but this was a special case and he'd be expected to pay more. Hiei knew it wouldn't be cheap but then so had Koenma. He'd insisted that Koenma gave him enough to make sure that he had more than enough to finalize any deals because he refused to part with his own money.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" The demon leveled an appraising stare at Hiei, wondering just what he could get out of him for the girl. More than anything he wanted the Apparition's assurances that he would not bring the Reikai into their affairs. Thus far they had managed to keep their shady dealings well hidden from Koenma and his father but now that Hiei had become aware of then taking humans from the Ningenkai precautions needed to be taken.

"Indeed. How much for her for the night?" Hiei knew better than to ask what it would cost him to outright purchase her. That would come later, after he had sampled what she had to offer which he had every intention of doing just as soon as he left this room. It was just the way things were done around here, few females were special enough to catch attention like that and while the miko came close it would arouse suspicions. He knew he had asked the right question when the owner relaxed ever so slightly.

"You know she is special and we went through a lot of trouble to obtain her. Many of my men died before we were able to subdue her. I would be willing to make a deal with you provided you give your word that Koenma will not learn of the dealings done this day," The owner stated matter of factly. He was fairly certain he would get this much at least, it was common knowledge that there was no love lost between Koenma and the demon sitting in front of him. Hiei only followed the Spirit World's orders due to the probation he had been placed on. Even though he had been allowed to return to the Makai, Koenma was loath to give up on his little team completely. Of course there was every possibility the girl would not be there long anyway even if the Reikai was to learn about her, surely someone with deep pockets would take an interest in her before too long. _'Once she's off the premises it's no longer my problem.' _

Hiei smirked at hearing the way the man had begun their negotiations. 'This is almost too easy.' He had picked up the stray thoughts coming from the demon and now that he knew exactly what the man was expecting he would continue to play. In the end he would win the game gaining what he wanted and her freedom in the process. Koenma was likely to be pissed but at the moment he didn't give a fuck what the brat thought. Shrugging his shoulders lazily, Hiei gave the man a curious look, "Why would I tell the Prince anything? My own private affairs are none of that fool's concern."

"Then provided you've enough gold then we have a deal," The demon agreed amiably while he watched Hiei reached into the folds of his cloak, pulling forth two bags. Without hesitation the hybrid tossed them onto the desk that separated them and carefully he reached forward to untie the knots which would allow him to look inside. A satisfied smile crossed his face when he calculated exactly how much he had just been given. It was more than enough to pay for the night with the girl, in fact it was over double the usual rate that was usually paid for one of the normal girls. It would seem that the Apparition had taken a fancy to the girl and wished to ensure that he got her. Quickly he closed the bags and placed them in a drawer before standing, "Very well, I'll have her sent to your normal room momentarily. It's been a pleasure doing business with you as usual."

Hiei merely nodded and stood, more than ready to be done with this nonsense. Closing the door quietly behind him, he made his way through the main room and took note of the envious glares he was receiving from a few of the other customers. It would seem that news had spread of his interest in the human girl that had been brought in and a few of them were put out that he'd put in an appearance, robbing them of the chance to purchase her. He merely scowled at them, his hand moving in a not so subtle threat towards the hilt of his katana. _'They are fools if they think they can challenge me.' _Wisely the demons around him cleared a path not wanting to irritate him any further. It wasn't long before he was up the stairwell and before the door to the room normally reserved for him when he chose to put in an appearance. He paid well to ensure that he wouldn't be occupying a room that had entertained some sweaty pig only hours before and to him it was well worth it. As expected the room was just as he had left it the last time, the only scents he could detect were the normal scents of the demons appointed to maintain it.

Now all he could do was wait for the girl to be brought to him. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't take them very long so she would be arriving any time, provided she hadn't given them too much trouble in preparing. However if her eyes had been any indication he knew that she wouldn't meekly submit to what they had done to her. _'It would surprise me if she did, that one is not used to being told what to do.' _He had already removed his cloak and boots by the time she was finally brought in. As expected, she was struggling against the two demons that held her captive but there was no chance that she could hope to break free. Yet all struggles ceased as soon as she crossed the threshold and met his gaze uncertainly. Unceremoniously the two demons that had been holding her shoved her completely into the room before closing the door behind them. She would have fallen to the ground had she not managed to catch herself at the last moment.

Hiei's gaze turned predatory as he looked the miko over, the Mistress had certainly outdone herself this time. The woman standing before him wore the thinnest of silk garments that barely preserved her modesty. It was enough to give a tantalizing glance at what she had to offer, sure to set any demon's blood on fire. A single piece of jewelry adorned her body, a spherical pink jewel that he had never seen the likes of before. It was well shielded but with the Jagan he could sense the power that was masked within it. '_That must be the artifact Koenma was so worried about. She is lucky her shielding held or she would no longer have it in her possession.' _Most likely she hadn't been relieved of the bauble because the color matched the silk she was wearing.

Kagome held her ground though she was wary as he slowly approached her. So far the demon hadn't made an aggressive move towards her but she was not stupid enough to believe he was incapable of such an act. While they were dressing her in this thing they'd called a dress they had been sure to inform her that he had purchased her for the night and that she had better please him well if she wanted to live. Apparently they did not take kindly to their girls not doing their jobs correctly, even if they were unwilling participants at best. Her mind raced, trying to come up with a means to escape before she lost her virginity to this demon. All she wanted was to go home, she hadn't asked to fall into the portal that brought her to this god forsaken place. Her mind drew a blank however as he finally reached her, putting an end to any such thoughts. Once more her breath caught as her eyes found his crimson ones and he held her in place with the strength of his gaze alone. _'That smell again..' _She couldn't help but inhale deeply, the scent he gave off was near addicting. There was no way she could have known that it was a pheromone, unique to his kind and present only when they were seeking a suitable breeding partner. She continued to remain motionless as he closed the distance between them and his lips found hers. His tongue traced the cut on her lip before he drew it into his mouth, sucking at it slightly to prompt the blood to flow once more.

Hiei wasn't about to let her know that he was there to save her, to do so would be counterproductive to what his body was screaming at him to do at the moment. Why give her thoughts of hope and freedom when he could instead be reinforcing the fact that she now belonged to him, if only for a few hours? Her blood was exquisite, the power it contained only sweetened the flavor and he found himself craving even more.

Kagome felt like melting against him as he continued to kiss her, his tongue forcing its way deeper into her mouth and dominating it. She wasn't supposed to be reacting like this! _'What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?' _The stinging sensation of his teeth scraping across her lip was enough to bring her back to herself, if only for a moment. Abruptly she pulled her mouth away from his ignoring the growl of displeasure he gave her. If nothing else she needed to put some distance between them so she could think, and to that end she rested her hands against his bare chest and tried to push herself away from him. It was hard not to notice how his irises had darkened in color once she'd actually managed to take a couple steps away from him. Before she could process that bit of information though he suddenly disappeared from her sight. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, causing her to stiffen but she wasn't given a chance to react any further. Abruptly she was pulled against his hard chest and she could feel the softness of his lips against her skin as he began to nuzzle the side of her neck.

He smirked as he heard her barely suppressed moan when his tongue began to lavish attention to her bare skin. The smell of her arousal hit him hard and he knew that it was only a matter of time before she gave up any form of resistance. If he didn't know better he would have thought her a demon bitch who was reacting to the scent he was giving off, inciting her desire. But she was human, there was no reason to believe that his cycle would have such an affect on her. Perhaps she was just ready to feel the pleasures that a man could offer to her, even now he could smell the innocence that she still possessed. She would be one of his finest conquests and he would make sure that she would remember his touch for some time to come.

Kagome mind fogged over and she was losing what little resolve that she had left._ 'Why was I fighting this? Oh please don't stop.'_ The touch only grew bolder with each following caress, it was like he knew just how she wanted to be touched. Already it felt like her body was on fire and this demon was consuming every inch of her. Her breath was coming in quick pants as his hand hit the edge of her panties. "Please!"

Was she pleading for him to continue or to to stop? The smell that reached his nose told him she wanted him to venture even further no matter what her mind might be telling her. "Please what? Do you want me to stop or was the a plea for more?" His voice was husky as he asked the question but he smirked hearing the soft whimper that escaped her. "Don't worry, I have no intentions of stopping. Why should I when you want this as much as I do?" His lips caressed her ear before nibbling on it gently, "You want me to be your first, you cannot deny it," Hiei said huskily as if daring her to attempt just that. The gentle touch had her melting against him, molding her body to his own and pressing her soft backside against his groin, making him groan, "Give in to me, I'll make sure you enjoy yourself as well."

The seductiveness of his voice combined with his scent was drugging, beckoning her to give in and accept everything that he was offering. She no longer remembered the moment that her eyes drifted closed, instead she concentrated on the smooth motion of his fingertips against her heated flesh. The foreign feeling of his hands upon her body had her swallowing hard and attempting to move away. His arms moved just enough to allow her to turn to face him. The look in his eyes had her backing up a couple of steps before her legs hit the edge of the bed and upset her balance.

Hiei's instincts nearly took over when she be began moving away from him. While the fire she'd exhibited earlier was a definite turn on right now all he wanted was to sate the desire she'd invoked in him. There was no way that he would be denied in this, not when he knew that she wanted him just as badly. _ 'Perhaps she is just uncertain. I can change that easily enough.'_ Seeing the confused look in her eyes was enough to help restrain his baser instincts that demanded he take her right then and there. Quickly he grabbed her by the wrists and push her backwards onto the bed, making sure not to startle her too badly in the process. No resistance was given as he pinned her arms up over her head with one hand while he slid the other towards his ultimate goal.

He felt the wards on his arm burning away but he was too far gone to be able to resist as the dragon pulled away from his arm. the dragon having wrapped around her body causing a pleasurable burning sensation everywhere it touched. The dragon continued to wind it's way around her body, pleased with the toy it's Master had found.

Much later that night he finally laid beside her while attempting to catch his breath. He was surprised that she had called out his name since he had not told her what it was however it was entirely possible she managed to pull it from the Jagan. Her thoughts were completely open to him at the moment even as he replaced his own mental barriers. He was the master of the Jagan but that did not mean that he would leave it to course through her mind freely.

With her mind beginning to clear some Kagome began to wonder if she would ever see this particular demon again after he left and what was to become of her in this place. She trembled at the thought of being left to the unknown, her worries beginning to overtake the feelings she had only moments ago. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer to his chest silently offering her the comfort of his arms. She relaxed against him knowing that at least while he was there, no harm would come to her. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair and another voice, deeper than the last caressed her mind, soothing her._ 'Sleep, know that I will not leave you here.'_

Hiei watched as her breathing evened out as she remained cuddled to his chest. It was true, he would not have left her here regardless. She did not belong in the Makai and regardless of her power she would not last long as someone's play thing. He looked to the Dragon which had again brushed up against her as if to add it's own reassurances before it returned to its proper place on his arm. _'At least the fool thing didn't eat her, that would have caused no end of problems.' _When he looked at her though his eyes widened to near impossible proportions. There on her body where the dragon had last rested upon her was a perfect replica of the beast that rode his arm. The mark wound it's way up one of her thighs with it's head resting upon her hip, making a stark contrast against her pale skin. Uneasily he brushed his fingers against it, sensing the Youki it contained. The dragon had branded her as one of it's own, a being that was deserving of its protection. Since he was the only Master the dragon had, she automatically fell under his protection as well. _'Son of a bitch! What the hell is this going to mean for us?'_

Confusion and anger were the prominent emotions as he stared at the brand. He knew that it was not a mating mark, the dragon could not bestow that upon her but it clearly marked the girl as _'his'_. Anyone foolish enough to challenge the dragon over it's claim would meet a horrible demise, of this much he was certain. Hiei sighed heavily, uncertainty weighing down upon him. Right now there was no way of knowing what changes this would have on his life. He couldn't say he was thrilled with the idea but if the girl was powerful enough to gain such a protector then perhaps she was truly worthy of his attention. _'Still, she is human. What the hell was the dragon thinking by choosing her of all people?' _More than anything it pissed him off that this was something that he had absolutely no control over.Knowing there was nothing that he could do about it right now he allowed his eyes to close briefly in an attempt to gain some much needed rest. But just as he did the door flew open without warning, causing him to curse and grab for the katana he wasn't wearing. Seeing just who his visitors were had him longing to run them through with his sword, as soon as he could get his hands on it. _'Great. Now they show up when it's too late, the fools!'_

At least one of them had the decency to turn around, Kuwabara was already facing the wall and blushing profusely whereas Yusuke was staring at the two of them laying on the bed. "What the fuck is this Hiei? You're supposed to be here rescuing the girl not forcing her into your bed!" Yusuke snapped, this was what he was hoping that he wouldn't walk in on. Koenma had immediately sent them to this place to help Hiei out as soon as their other mission ended. For whatever reason he didn't trust Hiei to be able to do his job considering the circumstances and now from what Yusuke could tell the toddler had been right to worry.

Hiei's arm's tightened imperceptibly around her as he glared at the detective, "You will shut up now. Wake her and I promise you a gruesome death." The last thing he wanted to do was try and explain that he'd been sent to rescue her, not take her to bed. Yusuke's comment was upsetting, especially since it held a bit of truth in it. She had been somewhat unwilling at first but she had quickly changed her mind. What he wouldn't tolerate the Detective's attitude however, especially after what had occurred between the dragon and the woman laying in his arms. Moving carefully so as not to wake her, he pulled the blanket up over the both of them to shield their naked bodies from view. Now that she fell under his protection he would be damned if he allowed them to look at her in this condition, no matter how unusual the circumstances behind that protection were.

Kurama however had managed to get a good look at the brand on the girl before Hiei had managed to cover her up. He was beyond curious as to how that had managed to happen, he recognized the ki signature and knew that it had not been Hiei's choice but the dragon's. "You know Koenma is going to object to what has occurred Hiei. He is likely to separate the two of you permanently, if not worse. I don't know what happened here but if you are considering any sort of relationship with her you might want to reconsider. There is no possible way he will allow such a union to take place."

Hiei growled at the Kitsune's words, he didn't want the redhead's advice at this particular moment. What he wanted was the three of them to get the hell out so he could at least get dressed. He didn't give a fuck what the Reikai Brat deemed acceptable or not. Assuming he ever wanted to take the step in choosing a mate the Spirit World had no say in who he could or could not choose. If he decided after much deliberation that this girl happened to be her then so be it. Koenma would die before he allowed anyone he cared for to be taken from him. "He's welcome to try but I promise the Reikai will fall before I allow him to take someone I want. Now get out, we will be ready in a moment."

The glare never left his face as he watched the filed through the door to wait in the hallway. Only once the door was closed he looked down at the sleeping girl and began to lower the blanket so he could trace the brand that had essentially given her to him. He didn't know what was to come but he'd be damned if he'd allow someone else to dictate his life, the dragon had already done more than enough of that to last him a life time. Knowing that the others weren't likely to wait for very long he stood quickly and redressed himself, sparing a moment to secure his katana at his side. There was still the problem that there was no spare clothing that he could dress the miko in and he didn't want to wake her yet anyway. She would need her rest if they were to have a repeat of earlier and he refused to give her up anytime soon. Carefully he wrapped the blanket around her body making sure she was well covered and proceeded to pick her up, gently holding her to his chest. Exhibiting tenderness wasn't something that he was accustomed to doing but in this case it was necessary. With only the slightest look of irritation he pushed the door open and stepped out into the hallway, ignoring the stares of his teammates. What happened to the girl was was no longer their concern, he'd come to claim her as he'd been ordered. Now it was up to him to decide what the next move would be. Not giving them a chance to question his actions, Hiei left the others to trail behind him, ignoring the questions they called out to him. Sooner or later he knew that he would he would face the Lord of the Spirit Realm but that time wasn't now. In the end he would he would face whatever came at him head on and with honor. He had yet to back down from a fight and he wasn't about to start now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: A Dragon's Possession_

_Author: Ryukotsusei_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely borrow the characters from time to time for my own amusement._

**Chapter Two**

Hiei's arms tightened possessively around the miko's small body while he continued walking down the hallway towards the main room. He hadn't been in the presence of his team mates for more than two minutes and already he was fed up with the questions he was receiving from Kurama and Kuwabara. That irritation though paled in comparison to what he felt about the accusing glares that were being directed his way. It was to be expected that Kuwabara would stare at him disapprovingly, but to be honest he didn't particularly care what the human thought of him. It was the looks that Yusuke had been giving him that had him wanting to lash out in anger. _'Who the hell does the Detective think he is? Haven't we been through enough together for him to know that I would never force my attentions on someone?'_ It was a serious blow to the trust that they had managed to form over the many years they had worked together and whether Hiei wanted to admit it or not, Yusuke's opinion was one of the few in all three realms that mattered to him.

Still he managed to keep a tight rein on his temper, maintaining his silence as the exited the staircase and ventured into the main lobby of the building. All conversation ceased at their entrance and there were more than a few hostile looks being thrown there way causing his scowl to deepen. This was where things could get complicated and he knew it. The owner was too good of a contact to lose just because those fools he called friends had decided to barge in and blow the scenario that he had set up. Someway, somehow he had to fix this before it became a completely lost cause. Steeling himself for what was to come he stopped in the middle of the room and began looking for the owner. Unsurprisingly his teammates stopped as well, all casting confused looks at him as they waited to see what it was he was doing. He didn't even bother to acknowledge them when Kurama spoke his name softly, they needed to shut up and let him work. If they left now he would never be able to use this place as a potential source of information again. Finally he spotted the owner who was gazing at him with an unreasonable expression and he gave Yusuke a penetrating look, "You three wait here, do _not_ interfere."

He saw Yusuke's mouth open in protest but he silenced him with a darkening glare that promised pain if he heard so much as a word, "You fools interrupted my time here without cause. You will stay out of this." It was with satisfaction that he noticed the owner's expression relax ever so slightly upon hearing that statement. Perhaps there was a chance he could pull this off after all. He shifted his grip on Kagome ever so slightly and walked purposefully towards the demon. While he could have handed her off to one of the others he was loath to chance what the dragon would do if she was in another male's possession. Upon reaching the demon he lowered his voice purposefully, allowing his full irritation to come through in his tone, "I'd like to speak with you in private. Now."

The demon nodded ever so slightly while covertly taking in both of their appearances. Hearing the way the apparition had spoken to the supposed leader of the ragtag group had made it obvious to him that Hiei was less than pleased by their arrival. It was also apparent by the girl's current condition that the smaller demon had indeed given her quite a workout before they had been interrupted. _'Perhaps this is merely a coincidence, I cannot image him taking her to bed knowing that the others would be coming for them both.' _It just wouldn't have made sense for Hiei to have taken her to his bed with Koenma expecting her safe return. While the apparition might be in full rut that didn't render him incapable of thinking. Nodding once he turned from his client and quickly walked towards his office, knowing that Hiei was following closely behind him.

Once the door was shut firmly behind them Hiei allowed his aura to flare slightly in anger but he was cautious about letting it spike too high. Knowing his current luck the others would believe he was starting a fight and would bust down the door which would force him to kill someone. He wasn't about to start hedging bets on who his first victim would be. "I take there's a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why you didn't detain them long enough for me to at least get my pants on before they barged through the door. I don't appreciate being interrupted, even by them. Especially by them," Hiei allowed his words to sink in for a moment before pressing on, "Now I have the job of explaining to Koenma exactly how I came across a human since you couldn't be bothered to warn me of their arrival." As expected the other demon paled slightly at the mention of Koenma's name, his words having the desired effect. With luck he would be able to keep the owner on the defensive so he wouldn't suspect that he had been sent to retrieve the girl.

"It is most unfortunate that they showed up Hiei, the guards did attempt to stop them but as you are well aware the Mazuko is more than a match for most. However I assure you it will not happen again, I will be looking into hiring more competent employees to keep undesirables like those three from entering. I trust you will be able to keep Koenma from knowing the truth behind our dealings?" He stared at the hybrid intently who seemed to be contemplating his question. While convincing the Reikai that his establishment had no dealings with humans would be difficult at best it was by no means impossible, not for Hiei anyway. Still, he sensed the slight hesitation and decided to see if he could push it a bit further since he had everything to lose should the apparition deem it none of his concern, "I can tell you weren't able to satisfy your every desire with the girl due to their untimely arrival, perhaps if you had more time it would have been a different story. I propose a deal for you, if you can guarantee Koenma will stay out of our affairs that is."

Hiei looked at him with an eyebrow raised at the man's audacity. The owner truly wasn't in any position to be offering a deal but for the sake of appearances he would hear him out. Shrugging his shoulders as if it where no concern to him one way or another Hiei gave him a skeptical look, "Go on, I'm listening."

The owner grinned slightly, at least the apparition was willing to hear him out. "I'll return the price you paid for the night to you since you weren't able to take full advantage of it. In addition, I propose the next time you visit be free of any charges. I don't wish for our current arrangement to end, you are a valued patron." It was a generous offer, especially for one who visited so frequently, it would be a shame if he were to lose the apparition's business. "I know that your acquaintances are likely to question the human's presence so if you are so minded you can take her with you. However you wish to explain her to them or Koenma is completely up to you. Will that be enough to resolve any hard feelings over their intrusion? In return I ask only for your silence in the workings that go on in this building," As he spoke he reached the drawer of his desk that he'd placed the gold in earlier in the night and withdrew the two bags. Eagerly he slid them across the desk towards the apparition and waited in silence for Hiei's answer. This was a crossroads that could completely change his life, should Hiei choose to ignore the offer he could easily be spending the next several centuries in Reikai prison for dealing in human slaves.

"Fine, I'll deal with Koenma and the three fools waiting outside. Should he send someone to question you I arrived here with the girl and paid for a room. If you slip up and say the wrong thing it's no longer my problem but I will expect you to agree to the terms you specified," Hiei said, knowing the owner was in no position to argue with the terms of the agreement anyway. A smirk crossed his face when the demon nodded, sealing the deal. Overall he'd made out quite well with the deal and it was almost enough to cut through the majority of his anger. If nothing else it saved him a bit of gold the next time he decided he needed to release some sexual tension. Carefully he freed one of his hands and picked up the two bags of gold securing them in the folds of his cloak before readjusting his hold on the girl. Now that their business was concluded Hiei stepped out of the office and made his way back to his teammates.

The casual way Hiei was walking towards them managed to piss Yusuke off all over again. It was like the man didn't have a care in the world, never mind that he'd just fucked someone that was supposed to be a job. "What the hell was that all about Hiei?" Yusuke's voice was low and dangerous as he stared down at the apparition, demanding an answer. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact that Hiei seemed to be on extremely friendly terms with someone who enslaved human females or the fact that he couldn't tell whether what the hybrid had done to the miko was consensual or not. Even he could tell that Hiei's cycle was full force upon him without having to have been told. Friendship be damned he'd have no problem beating the hell out of his friend if he had forced the girl into having sex with him. Normally he wouldn't even consider that as a possibility but with demon mating cycles all bets were off.

"You will shut up or I will make you Detective, what happened is none of your concern and right now I have no desire to cater to your curiosity," Hiei snarled at the man in anger. One way or another they needed to get out of there before either Yusuke or Kuwabara opened their mouths and said something about the mission. He had just fixed it, it would be just his luck for them to break it again. Only Kurama could be counted on to keep silent until later, if only the other two could learn some similar restraint he'd consider it a blessing.

Kurama immediately picked up on what it was Hiei wasn't saying and stepped in between them before a fight could break out, "Hiei is right, we can discuss this at a later time. For now, let's get back to the Ningenkai, I'm sure we can discuss things there at my place. Surely Hiei is growing tired of holding onto his woman and I doubt she'd enjoy knowing that you two were bickering over him bringing her here." The brief look of relief that flashed through Hiei's eyes was enough to tell him he'd said the right thing. There were very few instances that Kurama could think of for moving so quickly and diffusing a situation with one of his own contacts but this was obviously important to him. Few gave the apparition the credit he was due when it came to intelligence but Kurama knew and would never be guilty of underestimating him.

Yusuke transferred his glare to the redhead but nodded his agreement anyway. If nothing else, he trusted the Fox implicitly and if he said to wait then he would go with it. The reference of Hiei bringing her here himself told him there was something more going on that he wasn't privy to as of yet, it was best to bide his time.

Kuwabara was being strangely silent about the entire thing but he continued to look between Hiei and Kagome, trying to figure out just what it was about her that was throwing him off. 'She's supposed to be human right? So why is she surrounded by demonic energy?' The tangled energy that cloaked the girl was puzzling, shouldn't miko's be able to destroy anything demonic that they came in contact with? Then again, Hiei hadn't been reduced to a pile of ash so either she could control it or it was bound somehow. The purity the girl radiated was unlike anything he had seen before and he could sense the energy radiating from the Jewel as well but the demonic ki was dark and sinister, pulsating around her body in reaction to the emotions that were being given off. Somehow the ki felt similar to Hiei but even his aura paled in comparison to the malevolence it was giving off. Kuwabara's eyes widened as memory came to him of the Dark Tournament when Hiei had called the Dragon of Darkness Flame the second time, "What the hell did you do to her Hiei?" He shuddered as he moved closer to her, the dark aura that cloaked her body flaring up in warning only to be matched by a similar flare coming from Hiei's arm.

Hiei was temped to growl at the tone Kuwabara was so eager to use but settled for glaring at him instead. He had no need to explain himself or any of his actions to the human standing in front of him that was trying to be intimidating. The action itself was rather laughable considering Kuwabara was doing his best to control the shudder that wracked his body when he felt the protective aura of the Dragon flare. For whatever reason it had chosen her, and now the creature was making it blatantly obvious to all that she was under it's protection. Even if it meant standing up against it's Master's teammates.

Yusuke and Kurama took a slight step back as they felt the malevolence radiating from Hiei's arm. But it only came as a slight surprise to Kurama as he watched the Dragon begin to free itself from the apparition's arm, hissing its fury at being challenged.

Sensing the impending disaster, Hiei unleashed the full power of the Jagan in an attempt to assert his dominance over the creature, determined to regain control. He just couldn't allow it to devour the fool, no matter how much the human annoyed him at times.

Kurama placed his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder to gain his attention away from the spectacle that was unfolding before them. The dragon coming loose in the middle of this building could mean nothing good and it was best to allow Hiei to do what he needed to before all hell broke loose. Seeing that he had his friend's attention, Kurama nodded towards the apparition, "Perhaps we should move back Kuwabara. There is more going on here than meets the eye and it would be unwise to force a confrontation here."

Once they had stepped back the Dragon began to calm, seeing the imminent threat diminishing. It would not allow any to separate it from the girl, any who tried would feel the full force of it's anger. Hiei wondered at the creatures possessiveness. It wasn't unusual that most of the time he could sense it's thoughts and feelings to some degree, but now they had become that considerably stronger than anything he'd felt before, with the exception of the heat of a battle. The need to destroy in the creature was strong and it had been something he had always accepted without question. But now it had changed slightly and it left him confused, for now the beast had the urge to protect the small woman in his arms. Despite her power and despite the jewel he couldn't fathom what it was about her that called to the dragon in such a fashion. _'What is it's purpose in choosing her out of all the women I've been around in the past? Even Mukuro would have made more sense than a miko!' _The urge to rub at the impending headache was nearly overwhelming but he refrained since it would mean going through the trouble of working his hand free. Only once he had the dragon settled did he begin to make his way towards the portal he had used to enter the Makai. The others could follow or not as they wished although somehow he doubted he would be lucky enough for them to part ways without an interrogation occurring.

While he walked closer and closer to the portal his mind was racing as to possible solutions to the problem. Admitting that Kurama was right was the first step, like it or not the Reikai took an extremely dim view on unions between humans and demon. Compounding the problem was that holy energy was on the opposite end of the energy spectrum from the ki all demons possessed. The two were meant to destroy each other and there was no way of arguing with that particular fact. To date he'd never heard of their kind coming together but if there was one thing Hiei had learned over the years it was there was a first time for everything.

The regulations the Reikai had placed upon human reproduction were strict, even if the human's didn't realize they were even in place. That had been just one of many reasons that the great barrier had been raised in the first place, to prevent hanyou children from being conceived. Having weaker blood would make it extremely easy for the demonic traits to overpower a human's mind, rendering them insane. It had happened before and was likely to happen again should the species have a chance to intermingle once again which brought him back to his current problem. Now that he, and by he it was actually the dragon but that was splitting hairs, had been bonded to a powerful miko he had to consider the consequences of their rutting together. There was a chance, however slight in his opinion that their joining would result in a child. 'Thank God it is the human females that determine fertility instead of the males as in our race. There would be no end to the problems I would have on my hands otherwise.' Of course that would be assuming that the merging energies wouldn't destroy each other before a child could be conceived.

If by some miracle the unthinkable occurred the Reikai would surely step in. The incident with Sensui had given him enough experience as to King Enma's views on hanyou's and their potential power levels. It had only been by Puu's interference that Yusuke's transformation hadn't been halted by the SDF. The Toushin was powerful, Hiei had to give him that, but would it be a match for a child who was likely to be born with immunity to demonic attacks by virtue of a miko's blood? There was just no way of knowing and it was something he'd rather not deal with right now. '_I'd rather not deal with it at all, raising a child is not something I've ever considered doing in this life time.' _Now more than ever he wished he had a more sensitive sense of smell but being an elemental apparition limited his abilities. Perhaps then he would be able to determine whether this particular woman was fertile or not.

Sighing heavily he readjusted his grip on her, thankfully they were approximately the same height or carrying the girl would have been even more bothersome. Soon they would need to stop anyway since a decision needed to be made about what to do about her in the first place. Should he just hand her over to the Reikai and be done with it? The idea was appealing but not necessarily feasible nor realistic. Until he could determine just what the dragon wanted with her it would be a constant fight to keep it under control. Separating the two of them would just be asking for trouble and eventually the beast would manage to wear him down. He could only imagine the destruction that would be wrought as the creature destroyed anything that stood in its way of reclaiming her. That of course would mark him for death with the Reikai. King Enma would not allow such a transgression to go unpunished. 'I knew I should have told Koenma to shove that pacifier up his ass while I had the chance.'

Yusuke was more than a little tired of being ignored and in his opinion they were far enough away from the brothel that they could have a little chat. "We're stopping here and Hiei, you will give me the answers I want," Yusuke said as he came to a stop, fully expecting the others to as well. So far the apparition had remained silent for the entire trip and it wouldn't be long before they reached the rendezvous point where Botan would open a portal that would allow them into the Reikai. He had to know what they were walking into when they reconvened in Koenma's office. This was one situation that he refused to walk in blindly.

"Just a moment Detective," Hiei replied wearily and began looking about for a suitable place to set the miko down. To his consternation the ground was littered with rocks of various sizes and any place that he laid her down was likely to wake her up simply from the uncomfortable conditions. While he normally wouldn't give a damn one way or another this conversation had the potential of turning ugly and it was best if she heard as little of it as possible. 'I'm worrying over a human female. Tch, I should kick my own ass.' Shoving the masochistic thoughts aside for the moment he threw a look over at the kitsune and then indicated an area of thin grass just beneath a tree.

Kurama raised a brow at the implied request but complied easily enough. It took minimal effort to encourage the grass to grow and before long a thick enough cover existed to provide some form of comfortable bedding. "That should suit her just fine for the moment. Now if you all please, let's try to keep things quiet shall we?"

Nodding his thanks Hiei took a moment to lay her on the thick covering of grass and then made sure the blanket was in no danger of coming off of her body. For a moment he hesitated, it wouldn't be long before they were moving again and the bulky material was more of a hindrance than anything else. He contemplated taking his cloak off and wrapping her in it but to do that would mean exposing her to the others. The frown he was wearing deepened at that thought but he shrugged it off. If necessary he'd just tell them to turn the hell around and avert their eyes before they left. Once he was certain that she was comfortable and unlikely to wake up he turned to face the irate Detective, "What is it you want to know? You do realize the longer we remain in the Makai the more likely we are to be attacked."

"Of course I know that Hiei, I'm not stupid remember? I hate to break it to you but you're in some deep shit here. Do you really think Koenma is just going to let you go after what you've done? If we're going to help you then you've got to tell us what happened in there!" Without knowing the circumstances he couldn't begin to guess at what Koenma or his father was going to do and Yusuke had no desire to see Hiei imprisoned again, certainly not for touching the girl. The toddler should have known better than to send Hiei, especially considering the apparition's current problem. Although Yusuke wasn't sure just what they could do, he'd be damned if he would see his friend punished for something he likely had little to no control over. Still, for his own peace of mind he had to know what went on before they had arrived.

"For the record Yusuke I don't need your help. I am quite capable of handling Koenma on my own. But if you must know I paid for the girl's services. Only for the night so that it would not look out of place when I made the offer to outright purchase her which was what Koenma originally wanted me to do. Hiroshi is too good of a contact to lose just because the Reikai managed to lose track of one of their charges," Hiei shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. Hopefully that would be enough for them to drop the subject but somehow he doubted it. So it wasn't too big of a surprise when Kuwabara voiced his opinion on the matter, much to his irritation.

"You mean to tell me you pick up prostitutes? I hate to tell you Shorty but she's not one of those girls. I don't care if you gave the man money or not, you shouldn't have touched her!" Kuwabara couldn't begin to imagine what the hell Hiei had been thinking by taking her to his bed. The cavalier attitude the apparition displayed about the whole thing was more than enough to piss him off.

Yusuke stepped up and put a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, gaining the man's attention,"Easy there, I'm sure he has his reasons. I'm just waiting to hear them." It was his time for questioning and if Kuwabara continued on with his tangent it was entirely possible the Apparition would close up completely. If that happened it was highly unlikely they wouldn't get anything more out of him. For now he gave Hiei a considering look and then glanced over at the sleeping girl, "I understand how she came to be in your room but how'd she get the bruises Hiei?" It was an indirect way of asking whether or not he had forced the girl but it would get him the answers he wanted. He wouldn't outright accuse his friend of raping her, that would overstep the boundaries of their friendship much too far and likely get him killed a third time. When it looked like Hiei wasn't going to answer him Yusuke took a step towards the girl, if nothing else he was certain he could get answers out of her. However, before he got more than two steps in her direction the apparition stopped him by standing between the two with a glare that bordered on murderous. Whatever it was that had happened between them was big, he had never seen the Hybrid act quite like this before. _'This is even worse than when Kuwabara kissed Yukina the first time. Dammit, what happened in there?'_

In many instances the Detective was as easy to read as an open book, so when he began to move towards the girl Hiei quickly put himself in Yusuke's path. The look the Toushin was giving him however said he wasn't in the least bit intimidated. Hiei fixed the man with a cold stare before answering his question, "She managed to put up quite a struggle when they captured her. From what I was told she succeeded in killing several demons before they managed to subdue her powers and she was injured in the process. If your wondering if I had any part in her injuries the answer is no. I would think that you would have realized that I can control myself better than some common lowlife thug who is ruled by his instincts alone." The look of relief and puzzlement on their faces was obvious as they pondered his statement. Surely even if the others did not, Kurama would know exactly what she was by now and how she managed to kill so many demons. No, the puzzlement from him was likely to be over the fact that she willingly gave herself to him. Well, willingly after a bit of gentle persuasion. It really hadn't taken much considering she wanted him just as badly as he had her. There was no need to tell them this though, it would get the fool harping on how he somehow took advantage of her.

"So then it was consensual? What a strange Miko, never have I heard of one that did not harbor an intense hatred for our kind. Of course, you being in season might have had something to do with it but there is no way to be sure," Kurama said as he looked at the sleeping girl with interest. To find one of her power was almost unheard of, combined with her apparent lack of hatred for demons was inconceivable. Yet here was one in front of them that defied all laws of nature. "And what of the Dragon? Is that your doing or the creature itself?" Even though he desired to examine her closely he was not so foolish as to attempt approaching her. He knew exactly what sort of claim the girl had on her, his question was if it was voluntary on Hiei's part of not.

Yusuke quirked an eyebrow at this, if the dragon was involved then it would certainly explain the weird reaction that Kuwabara had given to her back in the brothel. He wasn't quite certain what it was that Kurama meant by that though and he had to ask, "What could the dragon possibly have to do with any of this?"

"Of course it was consensual, I would not force myself on any unwilling female. As to your other question it was the Dragon's choice though I have no idea why yet. As you saw before it branded her, placing her under it's protection. It has already begun to deepen the bond, strengthening it to make sure that she is not taken out of its reach. I do not know what the consequences would be of separating the two of them and I for one have no desire to find out," Hiei said quietly as the jagan grew brighter, forcing the dragon to remain on his arm. Even now could feel the beast's rage at the very thought of being torn from her and it was taking all of his control to keep the creature from lashing out at his team mates.

"Indeed, it would be unwise to attempt at this time though I doubt Koenma will see it that way. There has to be a way to undo this, you know what will happen if King Enma finds out about this. Compound the problem with the fact she allowed you to lay with her and he very well might execute the both of you may be killed simply to prevent a child from being conceived," Kurama said as he thought frantically for any knowledge that he might have come across over the centuries that would deal with such a union and ways to break it. Unfortunately not much was known about the Darkness techniques and even less about the Dragon Of Darkness Flame.

"There's not, as much as I am the Master of the Dragon even I cannot destroy a bond once it has chosen. Believe me, I have no desire to take a mate and yet that is exactly what it seems I may have to do. Being under the Dragon's protection places her directly under mine and nothing will be allowed to harm her, not even the Reikai." Hiei stated grimly, even though he was not looking forward to the possibility of having to go up against the Spirit world but he would if it came down to it. Their best bet would be to find someplace to lay low for a while if it looked like things were going to take a turn for the worse.

"What would be so bad about them having a child?" Now that the uncomfortable question about her consent had been answered Yusuke had thought he'd be able to relax. But hearing the two of them talk had quickly destroyed that possibility. He didn't understand what all the fuss would be about if Hiei did take this girl as a mate, provided she was willing. The knowledge that the Reikai could order their executions did not sit well with him at all. The girl was innocent of having done anything other than being attracted to his antisocial team mate. _'It might be a bit strange but that's not enough to warrant a death sentence in my book.'_

"The problem Yusuke is any child Hiei and this girl could have together if it were to survive could have the power to rival even you. You've already experience King Enma's paranoia over even your existence. He would do no less to their children and they would be virtually defenseless without Hiei there to protect them. I'm sure the girl would provide some protection but she is human and therefore vulnerable," Kurama stated matter of factly. In this he refused to sugar coat things, it was a very real possibility that Hiei had just gotten in over his head. Fixing them all with a solemn look he continued, "I can even venture a guess as to how it would happen. Koenma would be forced to call us in for an important mission and attendance would not be optional. Once Hiei was out of the way the SDF would strike. Whether or not the girl could hold them off is extremely questionable. If she can't then not only would the child die but they would terminate her life as well. I'm afraid that you have some important decisions to make Hiei."

"You mean to tell me they'd kill the kid just for being born? That's seriously fucked up. There is no way Koenma would order that!" Yusuke knew that Koenma had some screwed up plans in the past but he just couldn't see him putting a hit out on a baby. _'Assuming that short stuff there managed to knock her up in one shot.'_ Regardless, he wasn't about to sit by and wait for the possibility to happen. He knew that Hiei had been alone for most of his life and if he chose to take this girl as a mate then he would stand behind him. There as no way in hell his friend's life was going to be destroyed because Enma was afraid of what _might_ happen.

Before either Kurama or Hiei had a chance to answer Yusuke's question Kuwabara spot up with one of his own, "Koenma wouldn't really do that would he? I mean, he's got some pretty strange ideas but he's not a bad guy. We're all friends and it just doesn't sound like something he would do." Of course where Koenma wouldn't, his father would. That was the reason why Yusuke had disappeared to the Makai to train after all. At the moment he didn't envy Hiei's position in the least, the man had a tough road laid out ahead of him. It also raised other questions in his mind, specifically dealing with him and Yukina. If they ever decided to have kids could they possibly fall into the same problem? His own spiritual awareness was excessively high making him extremely powerful for a human. Would any children he and Yukina have be hunted as well? The thought was not at all reassuring and it casts doubts in his mind over their future together that he once believed was secure.

Of course, Kuwabara knew why no one had brought it up to him before. They had believed he never stood a chance with the Koorime and he knew under normal circumstances they would have been correct. Most of them never looked twice at a male, preferring to stay with their own kind. Yukina however was different and once things had settled down he had begun courting her in earnest. She had explained the customs of her people to him, uncertain of what exactly it was that he wanted from her. It had taken some time and a great deal of embarrassment on his part but eventually he had come to tell her exactly how he felt for her and what he hoped they could have together. She had been surprised but did not object to the idea, asking him only for some time to think on it. In the meantime he continued to visit her and slowly she was coming to love him in the way that he had always hoped for. For the most part the others had not noticed however, rarely making the trip to Genkai's temple. Sure, Hiei had caught them kissing once but Yukina had given the apparition that innocent smile of hers and stated that she'd been wondering what a kiss was. Even now he could remember how Hiei's eyes had widened when she'd asked if he'd like one as well. Unhappily Kuwabara looked to his teammates, his expression pleading with them. He wanted them to tell him that what was being said was wrong, that everything would be fine and that he would not have to worry about his future with Yukina. His hopes were crushed by the sour expression on Hiei's face.

As much as he wished that he could state otherwise, Hiei knew that he couldn't. They needed to realize just how dangerous the situation had become and he wasn't about to trivialize the problem, "Perhaps not Koenma but Enma would. Which is why I need to ask you Kurama. Can you detect whether or not she is fertile or not? I know that humans are different from demons in that respect." Hiei didn't like the idea of allowing another male so close to her, not yet anyway when he was so uncertain of the dragon's motives towards her. But despite that unease he remained where he was as Kurama approached the girl cautiously. He didn't blame the Fox, the situation was volatile at the moment and though he had control over the situation for now things could get out of hand if they weren't careful.

Kurama inhaled deeply, taking in the girls scent and sighed. He was hoping to be able to give him an answer to reassure him but that was not to be the case. For as long as he maintained his human form his senses weren't any sharper than Hiei's. He could not pinpoint whether the girl was fertile or not and in order to do so he would have to change into his kitsune form, something he had vowed he would not do again. He brought his hand over her body to see if he could read anything from her energy but thought better of it at the last minute. To do so he would have to remove the blanket around her midsection and place his hand directly on her. It could easily be signing his death warrant regardless of Hiei's feelings if the Dragon felt that he was somehow challenging its claim over the girl. He leveled a calm look at Hiei before standing and moving away from her, "I'm sorry Hiei, I cannot tell at the present time. The best I can tell you is refrain from rutting with her again until we know for certain what you wish to do. For what it's worth, if she is pregnant I can prepare something that ensures that she will not carry to term if you wish."

The blunt statement and the uncaring way it was phrased had Yusuke staring at his friend in shock, "Shouldn't she have a say in that?" Yusuke was couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here they were discussing a potential life like it was completely up to them and she had no say in the matter. Granted, it was a difficult spot to be in but they shouldn't make these sort of decisions without at least speaking to her first.

"It was merely an offer Yusuke. I daresay I doubt that Hiei has ever wanted children, and the added possibility of the threat from Reikai is not to be taken likely. If it were taken care of before she was even aware of the child's existence then I fail to see where the problem lies," Kurama tried to make Yusuke stop and think about this rationally. Even though he didn't like the idea much either he was under no illusions that Hiei could do this by himself. If she did end up pregnant and decided to keep the child then it would likely take the combined efforts of the entire group to keep the three of them alive. It was a lot for Hiei to ask of them and there was every possibility that someone would not be willing. Especially when one stopped to considered everything they stood to lose if they chose that route.

Hiei was silent for a moment, considering Kurama's words. While it was true that he'd never considered the real possibility of children he would have to deal with whatever was thrown his way. That was why he'd become a regular customer at the brothel, the women there took precautions to ensure this wouldn't happen. But since the miko had been brought in just that day it was unlikely they'd given her anything, assuming it would have even have worked. Sighing heavily he fixed Kurama with an emotionless look, "Yusuke is right. I will not condemn any child of mine to death simply for what it is or has the potential to be. To do so would make me no better than the Koorime who chose to banish me on the basis of being a male and therefor dangerous." Even after all those years the betrayal of his mother's people still ate away at him. He may not have asked for this, but he did have some measure of honor. If the girl was pregnant he would do everything in his power to protect both her and the child, he would not abandon them to face the consequences alone. If need be he would take the girl to Mukuro, surely they could find sanctuary with her. Not even Enma would venture into the Makai and challenge them should that be the course of action.

Hearing Hiei's thoughts on the matter was enough to take a great weight off of Yusuke's chest. "Well, whatever you decide to do Hiei I'll stand behind you on it. Just so you know I've got your back," Yusuke nodded once, giving Hiei a cocky grin despite the seriousness of the situation. Enma feared him for a reason, and if he thought that he was just going to stand by and watch the SDF destroy his friends life then the great King was going to get a double barrel shot straight up his ass.

Now that it looked like the matter had been settled, Hiei nodded his thanks and moved towards the girl to pick her up. It was time for them to get out of there and find out just what it was that the future held for them. However he noticed as he moved closer that her breathing pattern was not that of a person that should be deeply asleep. The thought unsettled him at what the miko might have heard already before they had a chance to find out how likely of a problem this was going to be. He could make out the barely suppressed trembling of her body and resigned himself to the fact that she'd heard enough to upset her. He never was any good at this emotional bullshit and here he was, immersed in it. _'This just isn't my damned day is it?'_

Kagome felt the light touch on her shoulder and withdrew further into herself. She didn't want to hear anymore, she had already heard more than enough. Had they asked her she would have been able to tell them whether or not she was fertile. Had she lain with a normal human the answer would have been no, she still had close to a week before her peak time would be upon her. But hearing that he was in season changed everything. '_I should have known that's what that scent was. Sango warned me about getting too close to full demons when they were in their mating cycle. How could I have been so stupid!' _She didn't know whether his pheromones would be enough to push her into early fertility or not but even if he wasn't she was more than aware of a demon's potency. There was a good chance that his seed would still be viable by the time her body got around to ovulating. Could she take the chance and inquire what methods they'd been referring to that would keep her from becoming pregnant? Could she take the chance that she wasn't already and ignore the fact that she might be destroying a life? _'I can't. No, I just can't, it wouldn't be right. Dammit, I'm screwed no matter how I look at this.' _Now more than ever she wished she'd taken the time to get on birth control pills but she'd never seen the reason to. Shame coursed through her body as the full impact of what they'd done hit her. What Hiei had said was true, she'd wanted him just as badly and hadn't thought of the consequences of their actions. If she'd been able to think rationally she would have done everything in her power to avoid being put into this position. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that she might be pregnant with a demon's child but then to be hunted on top of it? Honestly she had no idea who this Enma is but if the way they were talking was any indication it was someone she didn't want to meet under any circumstances.

Hiei wasn't quite sure what to make of her reaction but it was child's play to pick up on her current train of thought the jagan. The strongest emotion radiating off of her was shame and fear which caused him to recoil for a moment, believing that it stemmed from the fact that she'd slept with a demon, the supposed enemy of her kind. However more of her thoughts reached out to him and he realized that it was shame over what her family would think of her for ending up pregnant, not that she'd taken a demon to her bed. Then there was the fear of what her traveling companions would say, knowing that she slept with someone who would more than likely want nothing to do with her under any other circumstances. The belief that she would be shunned for what had happened was nearly crushing, and for the briefest of moments he felt that he could relate to the girl on some level. Although she had friends and family their support was somewhat dependent on her adhering to the role that she'd been placed in. Deviation from that routine was likely to bring about scorn, something she'd tried so hard to avoid. With that support crumbling around her she'd find herself just as alone as he was.

Yet for all the fear and anxiety she was experiencing at the same time there was a fierce protectiveness that surged off of her in waves. It was then that he knew that she would protect any child she bore to the death if need be, even if it was created under what she would consider to be less than ideal circumstances. _'Even Enma might be staring death in the face if he were to threaten her offspring. Would she be able to call on the power of the jewel? Let's hope she can in case it ever becomes necessary.' _Just maybe the Dragon had made a good choice in selecting this girl, it would remain to be seen. For the moment though he had to reassure her that whatever was to happen, he would make sure that Enma wouldn't get close enough to harm her.

For now Hiei ignored the curious looks he received from the others, knowing more questions would come later as he carefully forced her to turn over and look at him. She came into his arms easily, causing his eyes to widen in surprise as she clung to him. It felt strange to be holding someone like this and he wanted nothing more than to be able to bolt away from the problems she represented. However he was not a coward, he hadn't run from any fights in the past and he wasn't going to start now. Carefully he pitched his voice in what he hoped to be a soothing tone, "How much did you hear?"

Although she wanted to ignore the effect it had, Hiei's voice washed over her, somehow soothing her with it's intensity. Suddenly she wished she could go back to sleep and forget what she'd heard. It was strange, feeling safe in his arms like this but sooner or later that comfort would end and she knew it. Sighing heavily she looked into his wary eyes, "I heard enough and I can tell you right now whoever it was that came up with the bright idea to perform an abortion can shove it up their ass. So help me if any of you come near me with that intention I'll purify you before you can blink." With the threat given her mind was already racing through possibilities of places she might be able to go to stay safe, "What am I going to do?" The well was open so there was a chance that she could once more slip into the past, provided this Enma didn't get to her before then. If need be she could disappear into the feudal era permanently even though she knew that would miss her family terribly. But first she had to get to there in order to even utilize that option. Afterwards she would be forced to face Inuyasha and the others, no matter how much she was dreading that confrontation. There were no doubts in her mind that the hanyou's anger would get the better of him. Most likely there would be a violent argument resulting in a great many sits and more than a few tears shed before it was all said and done.

Hiei considered her question but the thoughts his Jagan picked up opened up another realm of possibilities which stunned him. He'd never heard a credible tale of time travel but unless this miko was crazy and truly believed in a demented fantasy, she actually had that ability. In the past King Enma would have no way of knowing what had transpired, leaving them safe from persecution for at least a little while. Mukuro was still a viable option as well, albeit an extremely obvious one. The well however, that was an unexpected opportunity that he was more than willing to take advantage of. Granted it wasn't a permanent solution for he refused to leave Yukina completely unprotected but at the very least it would be a safe place to take Kagome until their next course of action was determined. Hiei fixed her with a stern look that demanded she him the truth, "Will the well let anyone besides you pass?"

Kagome quickly pulled her head away from his chest in order to stare at him in astonishment. She hadn't spoken to him of the well or her travels through the past, nor did anyone outside of her family know about it in this era. "How did you know about the well?" Her voice was hesitant, barely above a whisper when she asked the question. A faint snicker from off to the side had her gaze darting over to a male dressed in some sort of green uniform that was staring at her with an amused expression. It was obvious to her that he knew something that she did not if that look was anything to go by was anything to go by. She could feel the powerful demonic energy radiating off of two of the males there besides Hiei and as a result pressed closer in to his side. One of those guys was the one who had indirectly threatened her and as far as she was concerned Hiei was the only one who she could begin to trust.

Much to Hiei's consternation the dragon sensed her unease and ripped itself away from his arm in order to wrap around her. In its own way it was attempting to comfort her, seeking to take away part of the distress that it could sense plaguing her. Wisely, the others kept their opinions about the action to themselves when Hiei gave them a displeased look. In spite of the control he had it took all of his concentration to keep the beast reined in. When he was distracted as it was, it was easier for the creature to exert its will but he wasn't about to point out that particular failing. Instead he chose to answer her question, "I am a telepath and you are projecting your thoughts quite loudly at the moment." When he felt her apprehension intensify he tried to pull away, wanting to give her the space to think on her own for a few moments but it was not to be. The dragon had managed to wind it's way around the both of them and was determined that they were going to remain in physical contact, all the while continuing the soothing movements it was making by rubbing its head along her neck.

Kagome wasn't at all sure that she liked the idea of Hiei having the ability to read her mind but there was not much that she could do about it either. Her mental barriers had never been exceptionally strong and it had never completely repaired itself after Tsubaki had taken over her mind, despite her best attempts at becoming stronger. A shudder wracked her body as she remembered the dark taint that had infected her mind and how she was forced to watch helplessly as the Dark Miko orchestrated her every move. It was something she dreaded ever happening again but she didn't know how to prevent it. Yet she couldn't dwell on that now, Hiei was still waiting for the answer to his own question. "I don't know. Inuyasha can pass through the well but no one else has been able to yet," Kagome admitted quietly while wondering if he'd seriously want to go through with her. She couldn't picture him asking that question for any other reason.

"Hey! How about one of you explain what it is you are talking about for those of us who can't do the creepy mind to mind thing," Yusuke groused unhappily. He was getting just a little bit tired of being left out of the loop. _'How am I supposed to be able to help them if they won't tell us shit?'_ He was certain the others were thinking the same thing as well but he was the only one to voice his complaint.

Hiei was tempted to roll his eyes at the Detectives comment but refrained for the moment. Kagome on the other hand ignored Yusuke like he had never spoken. She recognized his voice as one of the ones who had stood up for her earlier in the discussion but she still didn't know anything about them and certainly didn't trust them. There was no way she was about to tell them about her time traveling, it was upsetting enough that Hiei knew about it. But if these other three males were out to hurt her somehow then the well would be one of the few things that might save her life. She'd be a fool to reveal that secret.

Hiei however had no problems telling them at least part of it. He trusted all of them to a certain extent, even if one of them had a tendency to run his mouth a bit more than necessary. "We speak of a safe haven, someplace where Enma cannot reach her if it becomes necessary."

Yusuke nodded, accepting the answer easily. With how guarded Hiei was and the danger of the situation he knew that the apparition would be hesitant to reveal too much more until it became absolutely necessary. Looking at his team mates Yusuke sighed slightly, "That's all well and good once you get to.. wherever this is. But in the meantime we need to figure out what the two of you are going to be doing. If you being with her is as forbidden as you say it is, it wouldn't be safe for either of you to go back to the Reikai like he's expecting. I doubt Koenma would do anything to you but if his father is there then there is no telling what would happen."

"So what do you suggest we do Urameshi? You know Koenma is going to demand a report and his orders were to bring her in to the Reikai!" Kuwabara was torn about the entire situation but he didn't know what to suggest. He didn't think that they should go in either but he also didn't see that they had much of a choice in the matter. They had their orders, it was expected that they would be followed. 'How long will it be before they realize she's disappeared and Hiei's gone with her?'

"Hell if I know, I was hoping one of you guys might have an idea," Yusuke shrugged and proceeded to keep an eye on the girl who was watching him closely. It was almost as if she was for waiting for him to attack her or something. That thought didn't sit well with him but he didn't know what he could possibly do to reassure her. He didn't blame her for not trusting them, though it was ironic that she latched onto Hiei's arm and had him in a death grip. One of the most feared demons of the Makai and she was holding him like her favorite teddy bear. If the situation wasn't so serious he might have laughed at the picture they presented. Instead he gave Kuwabara a flat look, "Besides, when was the last time I followed anyone's orders when I thought they were wrong? And what are they going to do about it if I tell them to take a flying leap? Kill me? They've already tried that one and it hasn't worked yet."

Kagome actually managed to smile slightly when hearing that, it sounded exactly something like Inuyasha would have said, minus the _keh'_ to go along with it. The more she heard him talk to more she was reassured that the at least wasn't a threat to her or the possible child that she carried. Without really thinking about it she laid one of her hands against her stomach. _'Could I really be pregnant? There was no way I could possible know right now, not this early anyway. Even a test wouldn't show anything right now.'_

_'What will Inuyasha say when I tell him?'_ It seemed a bit strange to her to be thinking of him, most girls dreaded telling their parents when they became pregnant, or thought they might be. She suddenly realized she hadn't thought much about what her mother would say. Instead the thoughts automatically went to the hanyou who was waiting for her to return to the past. Adding to her confusion was that she still didn't even know just what their relationship was. He hardly ever touched her and the majority of the time he was downright rude but at the same time she knew he cared. _'And what about Kikyo? He's never been able to make a choice between us before, would be be able to do so now?'_ Assuming that was even an option any longer with this strange creature that was growling in her ear. _'What about Hiei? If I'm pregnant it's his child. Would he stand for me entering into a relationship with Inuyasha if he was able to make a choice?' _She wasn't under any illusions that he held feelings for her, there was no chance of that with how long they'd known each other. But bringing a child into things might change his views, she couldn't be certain. _'Would he even want to be a part of our lives? Or once the threat is over will he want to go his own way and forget about us?'_ That though left her feeling empty inside and the weight of the questions she had no answers to continued to press in around her, making it hard to breath.

Hiei allowed her to continue working her questions out on her own, really he didn't have any answers for her as it was. The only thing he knew was that if she wanted him there, he would not abandon her. "She will not go to the Reikai. Tell Koenma what you want but first she must be taken someplace safe," Hiei said while looking at Kurama speculatively. Out of all of them he was likely to be the best one to decide what to tell the demigod. In the meantime he had to see about getting her through the well. Time would tell whether or not it would grant him passage and truthfully he didn't enjoy the idea of being separated from her and having a pissed off dragon to deal with. But if it meant keeping her out of Enma's hands until some of their questions were answered he would allow it and deal with the beast as best as he could.

"Agreed, I propose that myself and Yusuke go and speak with Koenma after you take her where she needs to go. It would be unwise to disclose that location to us at this time until we know what Spirit World intends to do about this," Kurama spoke quickly, he could see the determination setting into his partner's eyes and knew they had a hard fight ahead of them. It would seem that Hiei had already made his choice, for better or worse. Once that choice was made he knew that there would be no changing the apparition's mind. He could only hope that the five of them together would be enough if the Reikai went on the offensive.

"What about me guys?" Kuwabara did not like being left out of the planning and it was beginning to piss him off. He could see why they needed to split up like they were but he wasn't completely useless. There had to be something that he could do to help!

Hiei gave him a contemplative look for a long moment before coming to a decision. There was something the human could do after all and he had no doubts that Kuwabara would do everything in his power to see that it was done. "If we are going up against the Reikai then everyone close to us may become a target. Take yourself, Shizuru and Keiko to Genkai's temple. Guard them and Yukina with your life. Should any harm come to them your life will be forfeit, do you understand?" It took a lot for him to put his sister's safety in Kuwabara's hands however at this very moment he didn't have much of a choice. If the well refused him passage then he would resume guarding his sister while they waited to see what actions the Reikai would take. If he could pass through time, Kuwabara would be a good choice until Yusuke and Kurama arrived.

"Good idea, I don't anticipate them coming under attack but it's better to be safe than sorry," Kurama said, relatively pleased with the idea. It was tempting to ask Kuwabara to take his mother as well but considering that she knew nothing about his alternate life it was certain to cause more complications. That was just something they really didn't need any more of at the moment.

"What about my family?" Kagome's thoughts instantly filled with the possibilities of harm coming to her family. She had fought for so long to keep them safe, along with the entire time line. Would it all be undone by this one day? She couldn't bear the thought of something happening to them now. _'No! I won't let anything happen to them now, there has to be something we can do!'_ She turned a pleading look to Hiei, as if he would have the answers that could ease her mind.

To say that Hiei was surprised at the level of trust this girl was giving to him was an understatement. Trust of herself was one thing but believing that he could keep her family safe was something else entirely. He would have scoffed at the very idea of someone putting that much of their life in his hands if he hadn't been there at that moment, seeing that look in her eyes. There was no questioning the fierce protectiveness she had for those that she cared for. This much he knew that he could give to her if nothing else, "They will be taken care of, either by myself or one of the others."

Before they could sit there and watch her get all teary over the promise Hiei had given her, Yusuke addressed the team as a whole, "Right! Okay boys let's get this over with. Hiei, contact one of us when you get her wherever it is that she is going and let us know whats going on. Kuwabara, you haul ass and get yourself out to Grandma's. Let her know what's going on and I'm sure she'll have no problem with you staying there. Me and Kurama will take care of Binky boy for as long as possible. Just stay safe everyone and we'll get through this just fine." Yusuke stood with Kurama and then the two of them began to walk off towards the direction of the portal. With luck Botan hadn't gotten too nosy and checked up on their position. If she had she'd be wondering just why they'd stopped to take a break in the middle of nowhere.

Yusuke's plan was fine with Hiei, they weren't that far from the border of the Ningenkai and incidentally Mukuro's territory. Kuwabara was already making his way back to civilization leaving him alone with Kagome, with any luck the fool wouldn't run into trouble on the way back. Ordinarily he might follow him and ensure that nothing out of the ordinary happened but this time he couldn't. A slight detour before they headed back to the Ningenkai had become necessary although he wasn't entirely sure of the welcome they would receive. If they were going to take refuge in her territory then he needed to inform Mukuro of what was happening, regardless of what he thought her reaction might be. However there was something that needed to be done before they could even think about leaving this place.

Mukuro was just as strong of a telepath as he was and he was certain there were things that Kagome would not want her nor anyone else in the area knowing. For her own safety she needed to have some mental barriers in place and he was the only one available to help her raise them. Giving her a firm look that brooked no argument he told her just that, "We need to shield your mind. If I can pick up on what you are thinking there are others that can as well. It was only by luck that no one picked up on the Jewel you carry. If they had you would have lost it within minutes of landing in the Makai."

"You're right. My shielding isn't good for much right now," Kagome sighed, once more feeling just a bit useless. Not even Kaede had been able to help her repair the damage that Tsubaki had done and the intense pain she experienced when she tried alone was enough to knock her unconscious. She had no idea how Hiei would be able to help her but if he could succeed where she had failed she would be grateful. A hopeful look was given in his direction, "Does this mean you can help me?"

For delicate work such as this it helped for him to be in direct contact with her. "Just relax," Hiei spoke softly and closed his eyes as he sent the Jagan coursing through her mind, keeping a tight rein on the eye. It had a mind of it's own and he was not about to let it do as it pleased in this instance. It would obey him, there was no question of this.

Kagome's eyes clenched shut as she tried to keep from pushing him away. Relaxing as he had requested was pretty much out of the question but it didn't seem to be hindering him any, perhaps it was because her powers were sealed away for the time being. The intrusion into her mind was not painful by any means but it was definitely strange and she would never get used to the sensation. Gradually she felt the holes in her shield beginning to fill and pain she no longer realized she had been experiencing on a day to day basis began to leave her. It was amazing what a person could learn to live with, to the point of even considering it normal. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt his mind pull away from hers, "Thank you."

Hiei nodded, it had been easy enough for him to accomplish what she had failed at which was not surprising. He had years of experience manipulating minds to his own purpose. This would ensure that nothing was revealed that she did not wish to be. He'd still be able to gain entrance any time he felt like it since his energy was permanently entwined with her own, he'd just have to make an effort to do so. Yet he didn't see the need for that, at least not at the moment. After a moment he stood and held out his hand to pull her to her feet, "Let's get moving, we have a stop to make before we take you to the well."

Kagome stood up and immediately grasped at the blanket when it tried to fall off of her body. She blushed at the amount of skin that she was showing, even though he had seen her completely nude already. She wished that she had her clothes with her but she supposed she would just have to be grateful that she had any cover at all. She didn't miss how Hiei's eyes roamed over her body, taking in how most of her legs were exposed to his view. The thought that he still found her attractive, even after everything that was going on made her blush intensify.

Hiei smirked at her reaction, but right now they didn't have the time to act on the desires her appearance invoked. It was unfortunate but he knew that something would have to be done about her attire however or they would never get anywhere. As it was his body was still aching from how they were interrupted earlier and he longed to be able to continue but could they take the chance? He had only intended to give her a slight rest before taking her again but instead the others had chosen to barge in. He repressed a sigh as he looked her over once more. His desire would have to wait until they arrived in some place more secure than their current location. Without a word he stripped off his cloak, not caring in the least that he didn't have a shirt on underneath it. He watched with thinly veiled amusement as her eyes roamed over the expanse of his chest and the smell of her arousal hit new heights. It would seem that she was still just as affected as he was. Wordlessly he held the garment out to her and waited for her to take it.

Kagome couldn't help but stare as he stood before her. She had thought that he was well built before and that was in the dim light of the room. Now, out in the full sun she could fully appreciate the view and she found that she definitely enjoyed what she was seeing. She was startled out of her appraisal when he held his cloak out to her. Sheepishly she took it and stared at him. She was hoping that he would be a gentleman and turn around, allowing her to dress but he merely looked on in amusement, "Do you mind?"

"Actually I do. Hurry up, we don't have all day," Hiei retorted blandly. He didn't see why he should deny himself the pleasure of looking upon her naked body. There was no telling when he would get the chance to do so again, he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. She considered yelling at him but somehow she knew that it wouldn't do any good, he did what he wanted and that was that. If anything she had seen where her defiance had gotten her with him before. Right into his bed and pinned beneath him. She smiled as she contemplated that thought, it wasn't a half bad idea. She wouldn't mind a repeat of before, but Hiei was right. The didn't have all day and she wasn't sure if asking him to pull out the next time was such a good idea. Wordlessly she dropped the blanket to the ground, ignoring the barely audible groan she heard coming from him.

_'It serves him right, refusing to turn around when I asked. He can suffer a bit.'_ Instead of hurrying to pull his cloak on, she took her time with redressing. Kagome wrapped the black material around her shoulders and fumbled with the clasp, giggling slightly when the fabric slipped from her fingers and fell apart to reveal her breasts again. Perhaps she was going out of her way to tease him some but she didn't hear him complaining. _'Well it is a tight fit after all. He might be muscular but I've got the bigger chest.'_ It took a bit time and patience before she got the material secured in place. When she finally looked over to Hiei he had a pained expression on his face and looked to be about two seconds away from leaping on her.

By the time she was finished Hiei was swearing beneath his breath. She had to have done that on purpose to taunt him and it was taking all of his control not to lay her back down on that bed of grass Kurama so thoughtfully provided. Even now despite the seriousness of the situation it would be all too easy to have her screaming his name once more as he drove repeatedly into her body. He was snapped out of his little fantasy when she laid her hand against his chest, staring at him with a slightly worried expression. 'The hell with this, the sooner we get beneath the roof the sooner I can show her just how dangerous it is to toy with me!' Without warning he wrapped his arms around her and began running towards Mukuro's fortress, leaving her with nothing to do but cling to him for dear life. Trees blurred passed them as they raced through the Makai.

After her initial startlement Kagome relaxed enough to rest her head against his chest as he ran, enjoying the feel of the warmth that radiated off of his body. It wasn't long before she was lulled to sleep, secure in the knowledge that at least for the moment she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: A Dragon's Possession_

_Author: Ryukotsusei_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely borrow the characters from time to time for my own amusement._

**Chapter Three**

Mukuro looked up from the scroll she was reading when one of her messengers entered the large room. Impatiently she waited for the demon to speak, interruptions had been infrequent lately and she was almost looking forward to anything that would distract her from her reading. Lately all that had come across her desk were reports on the many humans that her patrol group had escorted back into the Ningenkai. Even that had become dull and mundane since Hiei had disappeared at Koenma's request. That in itself wasn't exactly unusual, occasionally the Spirit Detective team was reformed for small missions, most of which were kept hidden from King Enma himself since the bastard was still sore over Urameshi's heritage being revealed. No, what surprised her was that Koenma had called upon Hiei in his current condition and expected him to be a reliable option to resolve the problem he'd found on his hands. Now without even the apparition's presence to break up the monotony Mukuro was becoming increasingly irritable with the current state of affairs.

The messenger bowed low before her, only speaking once Mukuro nodded her head and acknowledged his presence. Just because she seemed calmer since the conclusion of the Makai Tournament did not mean she would tolerate any disrespect. Many had died since that day, thinking that she had become weaker due to the inner peace that she had seemingly found even if none of them quite understood it. "My lord, Hiei is approaching rapidly and he carries with him a human girl. Shall I ready an escort?"

Mukuro leaned back in her chair and contemplated the demon before her before answering, "No, when he arrives tell him I would like to speak with him. Alone. Prepare a room for the girl and bring Hiei to me." The messenger bowed once more accepting his orders before disappearing through the door. This new development had her intrigued, never before had Hiei brought any of the humans here and for very good reason, it just wasn't safe. They had specific facilities set up along the border that any human found was sent to for examination and cleansing. Only once had an improper job been done wiping a human's memory and that story had quickly found it's way into a tabloid magazine, the tale exaggerated into one of aliens. While it was rather amusing to read when Kurama had sent it to them, it was not a mistake that would be repeated.

The likelihood that Hiei was unable to cleanse this human's memory was slim to none, his abilities were more than enough to rival her own with the help of the Jagan so their had to be another reason he would bring a girl here of all places. _'Perhaps it has something to do with the job that Koenma had sent him on. The only other possibility would be if he'd taken a mate but that's impossible. He would never look to a human to fill that position.'_ It wouldn't matter what cycle his body was in, Hiei had far more control than that. Besides, he had never shown any romantic interests towards any female period in all the time she had known him, preferring to instead relieve his carnal desires at a well known establishment some distance away so why would he start now? She tapped her fingers against the smooth wood grain of the desk while she waited for the apparition's arrival. She couldn't say that she disapproved of what he chose to do since remaining uninvolved allowed him to keep his focus solely on his job as well as keeping him alive. Although she had to admit that if he were ever to find someone that could make him happy she would approve, but only if she found the one he chose to be worthy of him. _'Of course if I disapprove he's likely to tell me to mind my own business but still. He knows I only want what's best for him.'_

Sighing softly she stood and moved to the window, she could feel him now and with the way his aura was agitated she knew that whatever had transpired could not be good news. It was rare to see his energy spike so high anymore, even in battle while he threw himself into the fight few were willing to challenge the Forbidden Child. Those that did perished quickly and were used to serve a warning to others that he had no qualms killing any who sought him out hoping to gain a reputation with his death. She couldn't see him yet but she knew that it would only be a few minutes before he arrived at the rate of speed he was moving. _'I wonder what has happened to anger him so. The girl is at the center of it obviously but that doesn't begin to explain her involvement.'_

What she saw when he finally did come into view was surprising to say the least. The last thing she had been expecting was for her second in command to be bare from the waist up and the girl he carried wearing his cloak. Never had she seen him willing to give up his clothing to another being, even if it might possibly fit them. _'I cannot wait to hear just what brought this one. The __Kamis__ help anyone who thinks to detain him over bringing her here though. She must be important to warrant such treatment.' _It didn't surprise her though to see him stop and look towards where she was standing, an unreadable mask in place. While the apparition remained stationary for the briefest of moments Mukuro took the opportunity to study the girl he was carrying. What she saw made her eyes widen in surprise, the power she sense lurking within the girl even with the shields she had in place was immense. _'Far too powerful for a normal human. That has to be why Hiei felt it would be safe to bring her here, she'd be able to take care of herself until help arrived.' _It was immediately apparent to her that it was Hiei's work that was strengthening the barriers. Had she not been as powerful as she was Mukuro would have never been able to pick up on the faintest trace energy coming from the girl's aura that had caused her to dig deeper. 

Even more surprising was that Mukuro had also felt the Dragon's presence, its energy winding its way through her aura and anchoring itself deep within her soul. "How the hell did that happen?" In the face of everything that she was witnessing Mukuro began to rethink her earlier assessment of Hiei's state of mind. Perhaps his cycle was affecting his judgment, she couldn't possibly believe what she was seeing! To allow such a creature from the lowest levels of hell to bond itself to a human was sheer insanity. But to choose a human girl that possessed the abilities that she could sense lurking beneath the surface along with an artifact long thought to have been lost to time was suicide._ 'Is he trying to get himself killed?' _ More to the point, why hadn't the girl killed him already for what he had allowed to happen? She had the power to do so but instead she seemed calm and entirely too comfortable sleeping against the apparition's chest as she was. Her view however was obstructed once more when Hiei began to make his way into the fortress but she could wait. He would give her the answers she wanted soon enough, one way or another.

Hiei looked down at the girl in his arms and shook his head for the umpteenth time since he'd started running. How he managed to get himself into these messes he would never know. Couldn't for just once Fate leave him the hell alone? Somehow he doubted it, not if this was any indication. Even though there had been quite a bit of distance between where he'd been standing and the window he'd seen the look Mukuro had given him and he just knew that she was waiting for him to make an appearance. That talk was not something he was exactly looking forward to but he also knew that he had no choice in the matter. Not if it was a possibility that he would be calling on Mukuro's assistance. He ignored the looks of the curious demons around him as he walked past them since he knew that most of them would pose little to no threat. While they did not despise humans to any great degree they weren't exactly fond of them either so they'd likely go out of their way to avoid the miko. Kagome would be relatively safe here knowing should they make an attempt on her life that their own would be forfeit.

The few demons that would potentially pose a threat to her quickly backed away when the dragon flared up in warning, making it clear to all that she was under its protection and that not even it's Master would hold it back should it feel she was threatened. The creature's antics did not necessarily amuse Hiei and he sincerely hoped that those around him believed that he was still the one in control. It would never do for them to believe he was too weak to control his own attack, it would be an open invitation for the more reckless apparition's to attack him. While he'd meet the challenge head on if necessary he wanted to have his arms free when it happened. Before long a demon similar in stature to Hiei appeared and stopped in front of him although he waited for acknowledgment before speaking.

"Lord Mukuro has summoned you. Allow me to take the girl, I shall see to her accommodations," Even though he spoke respectfully the demon had no real desire to touch a human. He found them to be disgusting creatures but he would do as he had been ordered without question. This was to be a private audience and he already had a room prepared for the woman. The request wasn't an unreasonable one however he immediately took note of the warning look he was being sent and quickly backed up a step or two. Surely the second most powerful demon in the fortress couldn't want to retain possession of this disgusting creature could he?

"I will see to the girl myself and only then will I meet with Mukuro," Hiei snapped impatiently, he had no doubts that she would be taken care of had he decided to hand her over but concern over how this demon looked at her wasn't what prompted his decision. No doubt when Kagome woke she would be be disorientated from being in a such strange place. The appearance of the fortress had disturbed even him until he'd grown accustomed to it. Should that happen before he had a chance to explain where they were and give her instructions to remain where she had been stationed it could end up very badly, starting with the deaths of those around her. He wasn't altogether certain whether or not the warding on her would continue to hold and it wasn't something he cared to put to the test. No doubt, should she strike out thinking herself in danger the stronger demons in the fortress would have no hesitation in attempting to eliminate what they considered a threat. It wasn't a complication he had the inclination to want to deal with and Mukuro would be more than a little put out at the massacre that would follow.

"Very well then, follow me," The demon turned, not waiting for an answer. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this turn of events but he wouldn't make the mistake of commenting on them. Hiei was never one to obey just because someone told him to but the apparition and Mukuro had formed some strange relationship. No one could ever really say what it was, just that usually he didn't refuse her when she requested something of him. In return, she did not demand the unreasonable from him. How Mukuro would take the news that Hiei was going to handle things his own way was an unknown factor now especially considering it was over a human of all things. Surely that news wouldn't sit well with her.

Hiei knew where they were going already even before they'd started walking. The demon striding away from him projected his thoughts to everyone with the ability to pick them up, there was really no need to tell him that though. Instead he merely followed the creature in front of him down a dimly lit corridor. He approved of the choice for the room they were going to, it would be perfect enough to keep her safe from anyone that thought to bother her, at least until he was able to get there anyway. Once they had arrived he entered into the room. It was by no means extravagant but it would be suitable quarters for the brief time that they remained in the Makai. While he had no idea how long they would be there he was certain that it wouldn't be for very long. Carefully he laid her down on the small bed in the corner and turned towards the demon that stood waiting nearby, "Inform Mukuro that I will be up shortly. Make it known that no one is to pass through that door aside my myself and Mukuro. Any who dares will be put to death, no mercy will be given. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly." Taking that as a sign of dismissal the demon turned and left to deliver Hiei's message to his superior. He only hoped that Mukuro would not take his head for what he was about to tell her.

Hiei watched him go and then shut the door, blocking the view for the few demons who were lurking in the hallway. Slowly he sank into a chair near the bed and contemplated just what he was going to tell the girl. No doubt she'd have questions and at the moment he had no idea what exactly to tell her. _'Hell, I don't even know what the hell to tell Mukuro, she isn't going to be amused by this turn of events either.'_ He did know however that he needed to do something soon before Mukuro came down and forced him to her office, she wasn't known for her extreme patience and she would not be put off for much longer. 

Hiei moved over to the bed and took a seat next to the girl, the mattress dipping beneath his weight. He watched in surprise as Kagome seemed to sense just how near he was and rolled herself over to him, throwing her arm over his lap in an effort to pull him closer. He took her arm, intent on removing it from his body but she merely clung closer to him, a look of desperation crossing her face. _'Why must she cling like this? I swear she's worse than Keiko with the Detective.' _Carefully he eased his way into her mind, intent on finding out exactly why she wanted to plaster herself onto his side in such a fashion, especially when they barely knew each other. But what he found shouldn't have surprised him anyway. The presence of so many unfamiliar demonic energies had her unnerved even in her sleep and she was unconsciously seeking out the closest form of comfort she could find which was him. 

He found it strange that anyone would ever see him as a source of comfort, the very idea seemed impossible. Yet here she was doing just that, there was no mistaking that she was doing her best to mold herself against him. When she nuzzled against his thigh and mumbled sleepily he scowled down at her. The faintest smell of arousal was making itself know, once more making him compare her reactions to that of a receptive demoness. It was best to wake her up and put a stop to this nonsense before his body got the better of him once more and he decided to wake her up in another, more pleasurable way. "Woman get up," He shook her lightly, glaring when she protested and curled up against his legs clinging to him. "Stop this now, you will wake up!" He shook her harder and breathed a sigh of relief when she managed to open her eyes enough to look up at him.

"Where are we?" Kagome was groggy and wanted nothing more than to wrap herself around him and envelope herself in his scent. A blush crossed her face when she realized just where her thoughts were headed. It didn't help with how she was holding onto him, his hard length was pressing against the inside of her wrist. Even though she was reluctant to let go she knew it was for the best, lest things get out of hand. Quickly she removed her arms from around him and sat up, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. She watched with a bit of disappointment when Hiei stood up once he was free and moved about the room, his expression an unreadable mask.

The atmosphere of the room certainly wasn't helping him and Hiei knew that he had to put some distance between them. His hand pressed against a a nearby panel on the wall and a soft glow illuminated the room, dispelling the shadows that clung to the walls before turning back to face her, "We're at Mukuro's. She needs to be informed of what has happened if we are to stay here." He could plainly see the confusion on her face. Obviously she had no idea just who Mukuro was or if it would be safe for them to even stay there. Whether she wanted him to leave or not he really had no choice in the matter. "I must go and speak with her soon. It is important that you do not leave this room without me. Most of the demons here would not touch you but there are some who would not hesitate to kill you just for being human. Do not open the door for anyone, they have been given instructions they are not to come in so you should be safe here. If there is a problem I will know and come immediately."

While Kagome was sure that his words were meant to be reassuring it did little to ease her mind. The auras of those within the building were overwhelming, all smothering her in an attempt to feel her out and she could feel her holy powers attempting to flare out in defense but they were stopped by the collar. Even if it had been removed she knew that she could not allow them to surge outwards as the wished, to do so would likely kill Hiei and several others who could be no more than curious about her being there. Sighing heavily Kagome resigned herself to being alone in a place that was foreign to her, "I see, how long will you be gone?"

Hiei moved and took a seat in the chair directly across from her. Ordinarily he would have responded with something along the lines of "It's not your concern" but he knew in this instance it wasn't a matter of her attempting to control his movements. She had good reason to be worried after all, unless he was nearby she was a target and he knew that didn't sit well with her. "No more than an hour. Until then stay here and remember what I said. We'll likely be leaving soon after to go to the well. Will I be able to pass through with you or will we just be wasting a trip?"

Kagome looked down at her hands and fidgeted, he'd already asked her this once and the answer hadn't changed since then. "I really don't know, we've never tried to take anyone else through. Inuyasha can go but I think that is because of his rosary, it connects him to me. I just don't know." At the moment she wasn't entirely certain that she even wanted him to be able to pass through. If he was there would be a lot of questions asked that she didn't feel up to answering. No doubt blame would be thrown at her for having gotten into this predicament to begin with. _'Inuyasha will say I was stupid by falling through the portal. It wouldn't matter that I didn't see it until it was too later.'_ Of course then she'd get fed up and start screaming at him but was it really so uncalled for in this situation. At that point she could see Inuyasha transferring the blame to Hiei and then it would likely result in bloodshed. She somehow doubted that Inuyasha would be able to keep a hold on his temper and she doubted that Hiei would even bother to try. There was no telling just who would survive that particular fight and she had no desire to find out. No matter what the cost was she couldn't allow them to challenge each other.

Her hand went to her stomach, her thoughts turning to the child she might be carrying. There was no way that she could watch the father of her child be killed, even if she barely knew him. She had accepted his advances, he would not die for something they both had a part in. Inuyasha would just have to accept that, no matter how much it hurt him. _'Will he demand I go home and never return? I couldn't blame him if he did. I promised to always stand by him and he's likely to see this as a betrayal. Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry.' _Whether anything had been said between them or not they both knew that they had feelings for each other, even if they had never been acted on. Inuyasha would be devastated knowing that she had taken the decision had out of his hands by her actions on this day. At the same time she didn't want to pin Hiei down with a child he hadn't asked for either. 

Hiei saw all of these thoughts clearly yet did not comment on any of them. He'd already decided what he would do, regardless of the feelings he did or did not have concerning the girl. If she was carrying his child then she would become his, end of story. He would not allow her to take the child from him, only he could make sure that they remained safe and well protected. Being a hanyou would mean that the child would be shunned by both humans and demons but to have a miko for a mother would only bring even more scorn. For bearing what would be considered an abomination Kagome would instantly be marked for death to ensure that it never happened again.

Yet if she was not carrying then he would have to figure out what he wanted to do. They could attempt to go their separate ways, assuming the Dragon would allow that to happen of which he was doubtful. There was no telling what the creature wanted where the girl was concerned, he had yet to figure out its motives. Power was the only thing that came to mind which was a distinct possibility. '_One thing at a time, worry about getting to the past before we borrow more trouble.' _For the moment he shoved the thoughts out of his head and turned his attention back to her, "If the rosary is enough to provide a bridge to this era for the hanyou then the mark of the dragon should be sufficient for me to cross. If it's not we will return here until we know what steps must be taken to ensure your safety."

Kagome stared at him for a moment noticing he said nothing of his own welfare. She wondered if he was just that arrogant or if he even thought it mattered what could possibly happen to him. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not even sure how the others will accept you if the well does let you through," she asked, giving him an uncertain look.

Hiei wasn't overly concerned about what her friends had to say over the matter. If it became necessary he could just as easily take care of her in the past, away from her friends. She might not wish any bloodshed and to a certain extent he could be tolerant. If the hanyou attacked him however he would not hesitate to defend himself. Lazily he shrugged his shoulders as if weren't anything to have to give serious thought to, "I'm certain, do not worry about what will happen. The others no longer have a say in your welfare Kagome, you are under my protection now. They will not interfere."

"They're my friends Hiei, of course they have a say!" Kagome crossed her arms and stared at him, as if daring him to contradict what she had just said. She'd spent the past few years with them and through it all they had become her second family. She wasn't just going to abandon them because he said so. They'd have every reason to be upset with her, she just hoped that they could all work past this without too many hard feelings.

Hiei quickly crossed the distance between them and grasped her chin firmly, "You don't seem to understand, the dragon chose you! It will kill anyone who stands in it's way of protecting you, _including_ your friends. If you value their lives then you will accept things as they are now. Neither of us can change that fact." Crimson eyes clashed with stormy blue in a battle for dominance but this was one fight that Hiei would not lose. It could never be said that he was not possessive, and while he had no personal attachment to this girl she was now branded and his honor would allow nothing less than his complete protection. That honor was one of the few things he held dear and he would not cast it aside just because she felt she should bear the guilt for all that had transpired between them. '_Foolish woman, she has no idea what she is dealing with now but if she isn't careful she will see first hand the destruction the dragon can cause.'_

Kagome stiffened at hearing his words and yanked her face away from his hand. She was liking the idea of him coming with her even less if it meant that her friends would be in danger. 'Maybe it would just be better if I just went on my own. Inuyasha might be pissed at me but if I can only explain to him maybe he'd be willing to let me stay.' If Hiei wasn't there then the dragon wouldn't be a threat and it would mean that her friends would stay safe. The problem was she had no idea how to get home from where she was and she dreaded the possibility of ending up at another brothel or worse if she set out on her own. Uneasily she looked into Hiei's eyes and noticed how they had turned a darker shade of crimson. She had seen this once before, back when he pinned her to the bed earlier in the day.

Hiei was having a difficult time holding onto his desire, her resistance only provoked his instincts to dominate her. His youki demanded that he show her exactly where her place was. It was all he could do to stop himself from throwing her down to the bed and resuming their previous activities. His eyes burned a path down the miko's form, taking in the way his clothing clung to her body and enveloped her in his scent. There was no mistaking who she belonged to now. He groaned as her tongue came out, nervously wetting her lips as she waited to see what he would do. Abruptly he seized the soft petals and took advantage of her gasp of surprise. It was unfortunate that he could only allow himself only a moment to savor her sweetness and his body ached painfully with the thought that he had to leave before this got out of hand. It didn't help matters that he could smell how her body was responding to his advances, no doubt she remembered how much pleasure he had brought her to before. A few moments later he pulled away from her reluctantly, his breath ghosting across her lips, "Stay in this room until I return. We will continue this later."

Without another word he left her sitting there on the bed and went to find Mukuro. There was no shortage of looks directed at him as he walked by, all ranging from curious to disgusted to openly hostile. He ignored them all for none of them were worth his time, he had an appointment to keep after all. He strode through the door to Mukuro's chambers without bothering to knock to announce his arrival. _'It will be a cold day in hell before something goes on in this place that she isn't aware of, including everything that I do sad to say.' _To his irritation there was a look of amusement on her face as she gestured to him to take a seat opposite from her. He didn't necessarily know whether or not that look should be considered particularly good.

"You're late Hiei, I expected you here immediately upon your arrival," Mukuro looked over him carefully, easily taking note of the hyper aware state his body was in. Most likely if it hadn't been for her summons he'd probably taking care of the current problem that was making itself known in his pants. Fortunately for him she wasn't in the frame of mind to give him too much of a hard time about it. She was more interesting in the fact that he was being affected by this girl at all, whoever she was. The thought intrigued her. _'What could a human have possibly have done to catch his eye?' _Very few things grabbed his interest she knew, the most obvious one being power yet even that would not be enough to lure him into bed. Had that been what it took to snare him they would have been long time lovers that simply was not the case.

"I am aware of that, I was not about to trust her safety to that fool you sent to meet us," Hiei said and ignored the pointed way she'd dragged her eyes over his body. She had to have seen more than he particularly wanted her to but didn't comment on it. So long as she made no mention of it he wouldn't be forced to tell her to go to hell. Quickly he hooked a foot around a nearby stool and dragged it to him, taking a moment to prop his feet up. Only then did he looked her over carefully, gaging her mood for what he was about to say. She seemed to be more amused than anything else and he didn't believe that she would turn him away, not after everything they had been through together. Yet there was always the possibility things could go wrong. The only way to know for certain though was to ask, "I have a problem. A rather large one in fact and I'd like to know where I stand if I were to request your assistance."

"I see. Would this problem have anything to do with your latest mission from the Reikai? And just what exactly where you thinking to bring a Priestess here of all places?" Mukuro was never one to beat around the bush, at least not when she wanted answers. She was surprised that he had come to her needing help in the first place. It was rare that he looked to anyone else for aid, something serious had to be going on for him to admit that he couldn't take care of this problem on his own.

"Yes it would and to get to the point, she is the problem. I won't get into the specifics, let's just say that my Dragon took a strong liking to her and bonded itself to her. The Reikai is not likely to look favorably on it considering she is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama," Hiei stated matter of factly while watching Mukuro closely for her reaction. It was just a small bit of the information that she desired and it was sure to provoke a response. If it were favorable he would fill in the rest of the details, if it were not he would go and collect Kagome and be off before the sun rose. There was no sense in giving out information unnecessarily if it could cause them problems later on.

Mukuro however was on to his game and she wasn't about to play, knowing that the specifics were crucial to what she was being drawn into. She wasn't a fool, she couldn't be in order to have achieved the rank that she had over the course of her lifetime. The scent of the girl clung heavily to the demon sitting in front of her, in fact it had mingled in much more deeply than it would have through normal contact. Even having held her as he'd been doing when she had seen them together would not have imprinted her scent so strongly upon him. The strong smell of sex also cloaked his body right along with her scent, it was obvious to her what exactly it was that had taken place. Mukuro slowly shook her head and fixed him with an unwavering stare, "You never were very good at hiding things from me Hiei. You've rutted with the girl, that much is obvious. My question is why?"

"Does it matter why? Koenma was a fool to send me to rescue the girl knowing full well what could happen. What occurred cannot be undone. I need to know where you stand on this and if I can count on having sanctuary here with the girl should things take the turn I believe they will," Hiei said, meeting her intense gaze with a scowl of his own. He should have known that she would pick up on the fact that he had rutted with the girl. He hadn't had a chance to get cleaned up from traveling and among other things. 

"Tell me the real reason you're asking me for this Hiei, you should know by now you can trust me. The Reikai wouldn't pursue you simply because you rutted with a human with some ability. I want the truth," Mukuro waited, knowing he would tell her everything she wished to know. _'Of course it probably makes a difference that she is the Guardian but still.' _It irked her that he was being so secretive, but then she was used to that by now with him. He never revealed things unless he wanted to, it was just the way that he was.

"You know my parentage, as well as knowing that the girl is a Priestess of great strength. Normally those fools in Reikai wouldn't look twice at the fact that I've slept with her but in this instance it is complicated. The dragon has bonded us into a forbidden union, you should know that having sex with a Miko is frowned upon but taking one as a partner is asking for a death sentence. I'm sure that you can tell about my current condition and I'm beginning to believe that it's pushing her into a fertile stage since she wasn't too far from it anyway. She might well be carrying and for that the Reikai would execute us both. So I will ask again. Where do you stand?" Hiei waited patiently for her reaction even though he was feeling extremely uneasy about hearing it. Now that the truth was out there was no taking it back, the next few moments would determine what course his life would take.

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. Mukuro said nothing for several long moments, trying to wrap her mind around the very idea that Hiei could sire such a child. She was one of the few demons who put little stock in what was considered acceptable when it came to others taking mates and reproducing but even this was hard for her to grasp. Yet she knew that Hiei would never turn his back upon any child of his, having been abandoned at birth just as she had. Sighing heavily she turned and went to the window, pondering the problem as the silence stretched out between them. Finally she spoke again once she came to a possible decision,"I see. That would indeed present a problem if that is the case. Do you really think that staying here will stop Enma from sending his SDF here after the child?"

Hiei smirked slightly at the tone of her voice. She knew well enough that Enma would think twice before venturing here and challenging her, what she was doing was testing his resolve. "Enma is a spineless fool who shudders at the mere thought of an S class demon. Why do you think he didn't bother to tell his precious SDF that such powerful demons existed until Yusuke's rebirth? Normally I wouldn't even ask this, but I want to be certain that she and the child will not be touched."

"I cannot believe that you'd be so concerned over a human that you just met but I will not question your motives. What you do is your business and for now I will not interfere. You do speak the truth as to Enma though," Mukuro said carefully. The glare he was giving her was nothing short of murderous but he wouldn't attack her over something so trivial as speaking of his feelings. Remaining here was actually a relatively sound plan as far as it went. Short of Enma sending the ex-spirit detective after them, Hiei and his 'family' would be nearly untouchable from Reikai forces. Yet that did not mean they were entirely safe, there were several demons in her ranks that would not hesitate to kill either the girl or this child for the bounty that the Reikai was sure to offer. Finally she turned completely towards him, unsure of his reaction to what she was about to say, "You'd be safe from the Reikai but not safe from those within ranks who would agree with the Enma and his ilk. You have sanctuary here but I would strongly suggest using it only as a last resort. Do you have anywhere else you could take her?"

Hiei nodded, a great weight having been taken off of his shoulders for the moment and he was thankful that she had not proven his beliefs wrong on this issue, "Any who make an attempt on her life, or that of the child will die by my hand. That I can promise you. I've told her that I will protect her and I will live up to my word. We have one other place we might be able to go for the time being but even that is questionable. Even so, it is a temporary solution at best, eventually we will be forced to return. Hopefully Yusuke and Kurama will be able to smooth things over with Koenma but if his father hears word of this there will be nothing that the Prince can do."

Mukuro sighed and resumed looking out the window to the sentries below. She despised complications when they were of this magnitude but it couldn't be helped it would seem. Now she was regretting hoping something of interest would happen, this wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind. "For what it is worth Hiei, I will help you. It will be up to you to watch over her though and keep her out of trouble. If you would take my advice I would suggest moving her into the room that adjoins mine, it lessens the chances someone could get close to her that way. I would also recommend that you stay for the night since the both of you will be safe here for at least that long."

Hiei accepted her advice easily since he hadn't exactly been looking forward to leaving right away anyway. While he wouldn't admit it to anyone he was tired and wanted nothing more than to get cleaned up and rest. He was certain Kagome would like the same as well and would offer no arguments. Satisfied with the agreement they'd come to he stood from his chair and prepared to take his leave, "Very well, we will set out in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: A Dragon's Possession_

_Author: Ryukotsusei_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely borrow the characters from time to time for my own amusement._

**Chapter Four**

Kurama stood before the spot where they were expecting Botan to open a portal to the Reikai. So far the ferry girl hadn't arrived and it was slightly surprising but not exactly a cause for alarm. Knowing that they had nothing to do but wait he looked over to Yusuke. It was obvious by the Detective's expression that he was worried about Hiei and what would happen, with very good reason. He wasn't particularly looking forward to this meeting either but it was not something that could be helped, not if they were to do Hiei any good. Their orders had been strict, get in, get out and report back to Koenma so he could close the file and assure his father that the miko was safe. It didn't help matters that they were ordered to bring the girl with them so he could have her checked out and ensure that she had not been adversely affected by her stay in the Makai.

Under normal circumstances they wouldn't even be called into Koenma's office for the Prince preferred to communicate with them through Botan and video tapes. These was a special situation however and Koenma had no intentions of allowing the miko out of his grasp until he was certain that the jewel she had in her possession was safe. Unfortunately the plan had changed leaving little doubt in either of their minds that the Junior Ruler of the Spirit World would be furious with them for their blatant disobedience.

Kurama couldn't say that he was certain what exactly Koenma's response would be to the news they brought. He always had been a bit difficult to predict especially when matters that concerned his father were involved. If they could prevent King Enma from finding out then the repercussions of Hiei's actions might be far more lenient but Kurama was also no fool. He knew that keeping something of this magnitude from the ruler of the Reikai would be nearly impossible. Not for the first time he inwardly sighed, wishing that Hiei had been less impulsive. His partner should have had no problems whatsoever controlling his urges no matter what his cycle had been telling him to do. His control was absolute, for this to have happened Kurama knew that Hiei had been more than willing to rut with the girl. Not that he could particularly blame him, she was easy on the eyes and her power would have been attractive especially at the stage the apparition was in. Idly Kurama wondered just how Hiei had managed to convince the girl to lay with him, it had to rail against every instinct she held as a Priestess. The only thing he could be certain of was that it was not forced on her, Hiei's honor would not allow him to force any woman to his bed.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" To say that Yusuke was concerned was something of an understatement and his worry only grew the more that he thought about it. Over the past several years he had come to an odd sort of friendship with Hiei and now to hear that the apparition was in serious trouble bothered him. He couldn't see what the fuss was, really, who gave a damn who Hiei picked as a lover? In his mind it wasn't any of the Reikai's business just who the hell he took to his bed or bonded to for that matter. It wasn't as if the miko was evil and she'd convince him to form some disastrous plot that would destroy the world. If Hiei found happiness with her then that was all that should matter. God only knew that the guy deserved it, his life had been sheer hell and it was only after he had been forced to join the group had he found any measure of peace. To find himself immersed in chaos yet again had to be maddening. 'Damn Hiei, you sure know how to get yourself into trouble don't you buddy?'

Kurama could tell that the Detective was hoping that he'd say that one way or another things would be alright in the end but that was a reassurance he just couldn't give him, "It's hard to say Yusuke, we can only trust in Hiei's ability to make the right decisions." There was only so much that they could do from this end and he knew it. For now they would tell Koenma what had happened and try to influence his decisions as much as possible but the final say rested in the demigod's hands. If he decreed that Hiei was to be hunted then there was nothing they could do to change that, though he had to believe that Koenma would somehow find a way to help them. _'Although I daresay Yusuke's reaction to such a proclamation would be violent, especially if Koenma ordered us to find Hiei and bring him in with the girl.'_

The answered he'd gotten wasn't much of a surprise but Yusuke had been hoping. The kitsune was one of the best strategists the three worlds had ever seen and he'd been hoping that he'd managed to come up with something in the short time they'd been walking. Yusuke ran his fingers through his hair in a gesture of irritation, "This is such bullshit Kurama. Where does that pacifier junky get off telling people who they can and can't fall in love with?" Just the very idea was pissing him off and he wanted nothing more than to shake the toddler and tell him how fucked up their system was. He fixed Kurama with a contemplative look before sighing heavily, "Kurama I have to know so give it to me straight alright?" At Kurama's inquisitive look he pushed forward, this needed to be settled before they stepped foot into the Reikai, "You know that if this is as big of a deal as you say it is Koenma's going to tell us to bring Hiei and Kagome to him. Just like you know the moment they step into the palace and Enma hears about it he'll execute them both. If it comes down to it, which side will you choose?"

Kurama leaned back against a tree and regarded Yusuke calmly. It was a valid question after all, in his previous life he had no qualms about betraying alliances if it was in his best interests. However being reborn into a human body had changed his outlook on a great many things, friendships being one of them. Would the Reikai go after his family if he should stand beside Hiei? Koenma wouldn't, but his father was another story. It was something he would be forced to consider before making a definite stand. "In answer to your first question Yusuke make no mistake, Hiei is not in love with this girl. I'm still unsure as to the reasons that this has happened but Hiei is standing with her because his honor demands it of him. It remains to be seen if any affection develops between the two of them as time passes. To the second question, I cannot agree with the Reikai's stand on this issue but you must also understand I have my human family to worry about. If we are to stand against King Enma then they must be protected at all costs."

Yusuke pursed his lips, he'd known that was coming somehow. He would have had the same things to worry about had his mother still been alive. Sadly she had succumbed to alcohol poisoning earlier in the year and Yusuke had been the one to find her when he hadn't heard from her in over a week. One way or another they'd make it through this together, he'd see to that. "If it comes down to it we can move your family Kurama. I still have my lands in the Makai if necessary," Yusuke stated without hesitation but he had to maintain his hope that it wouldn't come to that. Kurama's family had remained blissfully unaware of his alternate life and they were all in agreement that it should remain that way. It had helped after Koenma disbanded the team since there were no more sudden disappearances and they had all fallen into a somewhat normal lifestyle. However Koenma still called upon them when he had something that needed to be dealt with immediately. Truthfully, Yusuke thought they were all thankful for the slight diversions from every day life.

Kurama shook his head, if they were going to be forced into opposing the Reikai they couldn't be separated. "I appreciate the consideration Yusuke but we'll have to come up with something better. If Reikai wants to attack, we are all going to need to be together," Kurama said while he extended his senses, locating Hiei's unique energy signature. It didn't matter the distance between them, they had been linked mentally for so long that it had now become second nature for him to search the apparition out. "Judging by Hiei's actions he is already securing a position that will help to ensure their safety should his primary plan fail."

Yusuke might have been slow on the uptake in some areas but this was one time that he picked up easily on what Kurama was saying. It was a logical move on Hiei's part after all. "He's going to Mukuro." It wasn't a question. Yusuke knew that the apparition had some strange sort of relationship with the woman but what it was exactly no one could say. And he was not foolish enough to come out and ask, though the idea had been tempting a time or two. He hoped that if there was something going on between them that Mukuro was not the jealous type, at the moment Hiei needed all the help he could get regardless of what relationships he'd been involved in before.

"Indeed, she is quite formidable on her own. If she should choose to stand beside Hiei over this Enma will have a tough time getting to either him or the girl. Let us hope that he moves her quickly however, the farther away from Enma's reach they are the better their chances of survival are," Idly Kurama wondered if they should enlist Yomi's help in all of this but decided against bringing him into it unless absolutely necessary. Yomi desired power and if he were to hear of the artifact the girl carried there was no telling how he would handle the situation. Yomi was underhanded in his dealings, it was best not to involve him unless absolutely necessary.

Abruptly a portal flared in front of them, causing both men to straighten. Moments later Botan popped through with a bright smile on her face although it faltered seeing just the two of them standing there, "Where are the others?"

"We really don't have the time to explain Botan, for now it will just be the two of us going to speak with Koenma," Kurama replied easily with a smile meant to disarm any apprehension the woman might be feeling. He wasn't about to let the ferry girl in on just what had transpired. The girl was an unbelievably large gossip, if she were to hear anything it couldn't be guaranteed that she would keep quiet.

"Okay then Kurama, if you say so," Botan replied with a calculating expression. Something was going on even if she didn't know just what it was. She'd have to inquire about it later once she could corner Koenma.

"Well, what do you say we get this party started ? I don't know about you but I'm ready to go home and take a shower so let's get this over with," Even as the words left his mouth Yusuke couldn't help but wonder if that was a severe case of wishful thinking on his part. The likelihood of going home anytime soon was slim to none and Slim had just left the building. Even if they left Koenma's office unscathed they would need to go to Genkai's afterwards. He chose to ignore the look from Kurama that clearly said the kitsune was questioning his sanity over that particular statement. Botan didn't look much better off in this case but he wasn't going to enlighten her.

"Alright, step this way then and I'll take you to Koenma," Botan gestured to the portal that would take them to the Reikai. Yusuke stepped through first and then quickly moved out of the way to allow Kurama to come through. Once they were safely on the other side Botan passed through herself and closed the portal done. Giving the two men a bright smile she gestured to them, "Follow me, Koenma's been expecting you."

"I'm sure he is," Yusuke muttered softly while they followed behind her. Even though he'd been here once before he wasn't familiar with the layout of the palace and honestly he preferred not coming here at all. The entire atmosphere had always seemed off to him but he'd brushed it off since with the exception of Koenma and the ogres everyone else in this place was dead.

Minutes later they found themselves in front of the giant doors that marked the entrance to Koenma's office. Yusuke didn't even bother to knock, instead pushing them open with relative ease considering how large they were much to Botan's consternation. "Wait here," he told her despite the look that she was giving him.

When it looked like she was about to protest the very idea Kurama stepped in, "If you please Botan. We have much that we have to discuss with Lord Koenma and I'm afraid it must remain between the three of us."

Despite what both men had said Botan still wasn't certain about leaving. _'Just what do they have to talk about that I can't hear? Oh this is so not fair!'_ Anxiously she cast a glance at Koenma, hoping that he would say that she could stay but to her irritation he gestured for her to leave the office. "Oh fine," she said flatly before walking out the door, stopping only to close them behind her.

Koenma had been surprised to see just the three of them walking into his office. So much so that he was still holding the stamp in his hand although it had paused in its descent. A variety of emotions passed over Koenma's face ranging to surprise, worry and then irritation. Something was most certainly up, especially considering they'd all but ordered Botan to leave the room. Sighing heavily he put the stamp down before giving them both a guarded look, "Where are Hiei and Kuwabara? For that matter where is Ms. Higurashi. Don't tell me you couldn't find them? Especially when one of them walked through those doors with you."

Hearing that imperious attitude directed towards them again had Yusuke stalking up to Koenma's desk fully intent on blasting him but Kurama stepped in and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. There was no need to start this meeting off on the wrong foot after all and it was going to be difficult enough to gain Koenma's cooperation without Yusuke immediately putting him on the defensive. Kurama placed his hands in his pockets before approaching the desk the demigod was seated at,"We've run into a slight problem Koenma and there is much we need to discuss."

"Obviously so or you wouldn't be shy of two team mates and one miko," Koenma said as he folded his hands together on top of his desk. It was serious indeed if Kurama was already reining Yusuke in, for once he hadn't heard an insult fly out of the man's mouth. It didn't matter that they had known each other for years, Yusuke always treated him with the same lack of respect that he always had. Slowly he gestured for the red head to continue, "Alright, you have my attention. Tell me about this slight problem."

Something about the way Koenma was looking at them was all it took to set Yusuke off despite the fact that the question had been posed to Kurama, "I'll tell you what the problem is Koenma. You sent Hiei to go get a girl when he was right in the middle of his breeding cycle. That's the problem you idiot! How could you do that? You had to know what was going to happen!" Yusuke glared at the man seated at the desk, not feeling guilty in the least for blowing up at him. Because of Koenma's stupidity, all of their lives were likely to be turned upside down and he for one was not happy about it. He could just imagine Keiko's reaction to this little development. While she was very understanding about what he occasionally had to do, it didn't mean that she was happy about it or that she didn't worry about him. _'She's going to hit the roof and I don't know who's going to be the first on her hit list.' _

Koenma sighed and rubbed his temples, he had been afraid that Hiei would not be able to control his urges but it wasn't a major cause for alarm unless the girl was forced. _'Or if she's pregnant. That's a problem that is easily fixed though.' _Koenma leveled a glare at his Detective, telling him that he expected him to cease his yelling immediately, "I see. I'll be blunt, I didn't want to send him but I had no choice. If the Shikon fell into the wrong hands it would be far more disastrous than just one human girl losing her virginity. Truthfully it doesn't surprise me that it happened, in fact I expected as much. But if the girl was not harmed in their coupling then I don't see why you are so upset Yusuke. Bring her in, we'll ensure that she's not been adversely affected by her time in the Makai or Hiei's attentions and she can be on her way." Koenma looked back down at his paperwork, expecting that to be the end of the discussion. Fate was not with him however on this particular day.

"It's not that simple Koenma. You see, there was an added complication and Ms. Higurashi will not be joining us any time soon," Kurama said, keeping his mask in place that would betray nothing of what he was feeling as he studied the Prince with calculating eyes. On one hand he could sympathize with the demigod, it would be far easier if any possible pregnancy was terminated however both the girl and Hiei had made their feelings known about that. He had no doubt that they could even go a step further and ensure that the girl would never conceive again but based on the reaction he had received from her earlier he knew that wasn't an option. All they could do now was to go with the options that remained and pray for the best. "Hiei did indeed lay with the girl but somehow during their coupling Hiei's dragon managed to break free."

Koenma's eyes widened as he listened to the red head's words. This was the very last thing he had ever expected to hear and now he was praying that he had heard wrong. "Tell me you did not just say the dragon broke free," Koenma looked hopeful as he stared at the two men in front of him but the irritated look on Yusuke's face destroyed those hopes. He knew that the Dragon had not gone on a rampage, had that been the case not only would they have had a flood of souls arrive on his doorstep but the sensors would have picked up a definite spike in energy as well. Nor had the beast devoured the miko, he would have known that immediately as well. The jewel's power would have flared in response to Kagome's death if that had occurred. It could only mean one thing, and Koenma feared the repercussions of what had happened, "It chose her didn't it? It had to have, there is no other reason that the Dragon would have broken free. Are you certain of this? This isn't something to joke about if you're not certain."

Yusuke slammed his hands down on the desk, upsetting the neatly stacked papers that were piled on the surface, "Of course we're sure! The fact that she has a tattoo just like Hiei's wrapped around her body is a dead fucking give away Toddler. Not to mention Hiei outright said the damned thing chose her and even he can't break the bond. What I want to know is why it happened and just what do you plan to do about it?" Yusuke watched Koenma's face turn red with rage as the papers fluttered gently down to the floor._ 'Let him get pissed, this needs to be settled here and now.'_

"Watch your tone with me Yusuke, we've got a very serious problem here," Koenma ignored the way that Yusuke rolled his eyes and the muttered 'no shit' that passed his lips. Hiei rutting with the girl was one thing but bonding with her was something completely different. "I need you two to think carefully on this, your answers with determine what has to be done about this. You have to be absolutely certain about this, there is no room for error. Did Hiei take her for a mate or was it only the dragon that marked her?" Koenma knew that if his father found out about this then it wouldn't matter which it was, one or both of them would be marked for death. But perhaps if it was only the dragon then there was a chance he could keep this from his father for a time until they found a way out of this situation. He didn't want to see either of them die because he had a lack of competent staff on his hands to take up the slack when one of his team was out of commission.

"It was only the Dragon, Hiei is not pleased by this turn of events but his honor demands that he protect her. Even if he didn't want to, the Dragon is making it known that if anything threatens her it will not hesitate to destroy that threat. As to whether he will take her as his mate later remains to be seen. He always has been possessive and that trait is manifesting itself already with the girl," Kurama watched as the demigod stood and began pacing the room, no doubt trying to figure out what it was he could do about this mess. _'If the fact that he didn't take her for a mate will keep them safe then this is something he will have to be informed of and soon.'_

Koenma looked up at the two of them with a desperate expression, "Do you know where they are? We must bring them in immediately. We can eliminate the threat of any children and work from there, I'm sure that I can convince my father to go easy on them once that is done." It was possible that there was still hope, if he could get the girl to the Reikai then they could fix most of the problems. Perhaps then his father would be lenient on the both of them, not to mention his backside. He was sure to be in for some major punishment over this one.

Yusuke had heard that option voiced one too many times now and he had heard enough, was it so difficult to understand that the only two people who had a say in it at all weren't in the room? Quickly he snatched Koenma up, getting right in his face, "No Koenma, we don't know where they are and even if we did we wouldn't tell you. Get this through that fat head of yours, she's already said that if she is pregnant she's not aborting the kid. She even went so far as to threaten Kurama with purification if he even came near her and I don't think Hiei would stop her if that was the cause. Like it or now, it's not your choice, it's hers and Hiei's got it?"

Koenma swatted away Yusuke's hands, irritated that he'd just grab him like that but then the guy always had been impulsive. As it was he suspected Yusuke was lying about their whereabouts but he had absolutely no proof whatsoever on that. Scowling he stalked back behind his desk and punched in a few commands on the computer. While he waited he turned his attention back to Yusuke, "I understand it's their choice Yusuke but you have to understand. If she winds up pregnant there is nothing I can do to stop my father. He won't listen to me, you know that much." Seeing the firm resolve in both of them he looked down at the computer screen. It was just as he feared, there was no trace whatsoever of either Hiei or Kagome's energy signals. Either they had gone into the past where neither he nor his father could follow or they had managed to mask themselves extremely well.

"Can you stop King Enma from finding out about this? At least until we find out for certain one way or another?" Kurama knew that it was a long shot but it was the best that they had to run with. They needed to buy Hiei more time to get the girl to someplace safe if nothing else. He could only hope that his friend would be able to go with her, if not then all hell was certain to break loose.

Koenma could feel a migraine coming on, he had the worst luck of anyone he knew when it came to shit like this, "We can try but you must know that by withholding information like this you're breaking the law once again. My father could decide to punish all of us if he finds out we knew and didn't say anything." Punished was a term he was using loosely. When King Enma lost his temper over things cities fell, thousands died. For them to withhold something like this was just asking for an order of execution, himself included, "The problem is that my father knew of Ms. Higurashi's kidnapping and left it in my hands to have her retrieved. No doubt he will expect a report on her, including the Doctor's evaluation stating she was unharmed."

Kurama's mind raced for a solution to this new problem before he settled on the perfect solution, "Tell me Koenma, does anyone in your office besides your father know of what Kagome looks like?" At the negative response he quickly ran through the mental list of the girls that could pass for her age wise. Keiko would be the ideal choice but she had no spiritual talents in case the Doctors decided to scan her that way. Shizuru on the other hand would pass for her assuming the Doctors did not have a physical description. A calculating smile crossed his face, causing both Yusuke and Koenma to look at him oddly, "I have a temporary solution then. We should bring Shizuru here and have her stand in for Kagome during the medical exam. They don't know what she looks like and she carries some spiritual awareness. As long as Jorge and Botan don't see her we can pass her off as Kagome at least for the moment. It should buy us the time we need to figure out a solution."

Yusuke looked suitably impressed, he hadn't thought about that particular option. It made perfect sense and Shizuru would most likely agree to playing someone else temporarily. "Kurama you're brilliant. We just need to go get her and explain what is going on," Yusuke said and allowed himself to relax slightly now that they seemed to be solving part of this mess. He was still unhappy with the level of danger they were all in but some things just couldn't be helped and this was one of those times.

"You do realize that this puts Shizuru in danger as well Kurama? Eventually the truth is going to come out and that puts her in extreme danger. I don't think the rest of your families would be at risk from this as long as they do not get involved," Koenma warned them, it was important for the both of them to realize the very real danger that they were all in. He had not missed the secretive looks of longing that the kitsune had given to Shizuru yet to his knowledge Kurama had yet to act upon them. This was a small favor that he was indeed thankful for, he didn't need another problem like the one currently on his plate, even if it would have been on a much smaller scale._ 'Father might be able to look the other way in their case but for Kagome and Hiei there's not a chance in hell.'_

Kurama's expression turned deadly as he stared the demigod down. He was well aware of the risks but he also knew that Shizuru would be the first to volunteer to help once she knew what was going on. The air around him pulsated with his energy, reinforcing just how deadly he could become, "I know Koenma but heed my warning. No one in the Reikai will touch her, any who try will be slaughtered without mercy." He had long ago laid claim to Shizuru in his mind but not knowing if she could return his feelings had left him resolved to watch over her, waiting for a sign. He had not missed how Sakyo's death had bothered her and had decided to give her all the space she needed. Eventually he would make her his own but for now that was merely a plan for the future. But he would be damned if Enma or anyone else would threaten her life while he was still among the living.

Koenma sighed heavily, knowing that Kurama meant every word of what he had said. He could only hope that they could resolve this quietly and with a minimum of fuss. He didn't have to ask their stance on this issue, if push came to shove the both of them would stand with Hiei. Kuwabara was likely to as well and the four of them together would be standing along side one of the most powerful Priestesses of all time with an equally powerful artifact. Together they would be more than a match for anything that his father could throw at them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: A Dragon's Possession_

_Author: Ryukotsusei_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely borrow the characters from time to time for my own amusement._

**Chapter Five**

The events of the day were finally catching up to him, making Hiei sigh with a weariness that he didn't even realize he was feeling until he had gotten to that point. The dragon had been pulling on him almost constantly, wanting to get back to Kagome's side and it was taking more and more energy to keep it contained. Even taking a shower would be an exhausting process much to his irritation and the only consolation was that once he returned to the miko's side the damned thing would finally settle down. He ignored the raised eyebrow and curious look that Mukuro cast at him choosing instead to make his way to the door, "We shall be leaving early, don't expect us to be here when you begin your rounds." Nothing more was necessary as they'd already said everything that needed to be discussed at this point. Now it was time for him to get Kagome to their new quarters and get some sleep, the shower could wait until morning. Even the thoughts of taking her a second time were pushed from his mind, he knew that they were going to need to be well rested for the trip ahead.

He made his way out the door, hearing it softly slide shut behind him. The corridor was empty but he could still feel the ki of the many curious demons pressing in around him. A quick flare of annoyance in his aura had all the oppressive youki falling away as if it had never been there in the first place. None of the curious wanted to chance his wrath which suited him just fine, he really didn't feel like tolerating any distractions on his way back. No doubt the rumors were already flying about the fortress about the human woman he'd brought back with him. Most likely they would choose to believe that she was some sort of prisoner that he had managed to capture, a human of importance perhaps. Unless of course they considered the way that she had been carried in. Any normal prisoner would have been shackled and dragged into the compound by the hair if necessary, not carried as if she was someone to be treated with care. That little tidbit of information was certain to set some of them to wondering and questions were surely soon to follow. Yet few would be so bold as to question him or Mukuro directly so it would remain pure speculation on their parts. The faint click of his boots striking the stone floor was the only sound that echoed through the hallway making a faintly mocking sound to his ears. Not for the first time he cursed the way Mukuro chose to keep herself isolated from the others. _'It's going to take me half an hour just to reach Kagome at this rate. The hell with this!' _Irritated at how slow going the walk back was, he disappeared in a blur, choosing to get to the room as soon as quickly as possible. The few demons he encountered on the way hastily moved out of his path, preferring not to get run over. There wasn't an opportunity for them to do much else and it handily kept him from having to deal with the covert glances thrown his way and the barely disguised whispers that were sure to follow. Before long he was standing before the door and since he was more than ready to be done with the whole mess he slapped his hand on the wall panel that would grant him entrance into the room. As he stepped inside he nearly rolled his eyes when he saw that Kagome was curled up on the bed fast asleep, "Hn, it figures. She gets to sleep while I get stuck figuring this shit out."

As much as he wanted to do the same thing Mukuro was right, it would be preferable that they move to a more secure location if he didn't want to have to stay awake all night waiting to see if someone made an attempt on her life. For that Kagome needed to wake up whether she wanted to or not. Walking over to the sleeping woman he laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her body a slight nudge, not worried in the least that her powers would flare up and try to fry him. He hadn't removed the collar she wore just yet since he figured that it would provide the added protection of having her power restrained which would keep them safe from the Reikai's radar. "Wake up woman, we have to move. Now," Hiei ordered but somehow he wasn't surprised when she failed to even acknowledge his presence. Instead she chose to curl in on herself and bury her head deeper into the pillow.

Raising an eyebrow at her antics he decided that he wasn't going to cater to her at this particular moment by allowing her to sleep while he carried her._ 'She can walk. It's the dragon that has chosen her, not me. She isn't injured either.' _ Studying her for a moment he remembered watching something that Yusuke had once done to Keiko and the immediate reaction that it had gotten him. Readying himself to jump out of the way should she lash out he poked her harshly in the side, knowing that human females tended to be sensitive in that particular area. As predicted the girl jumped up with a murderous look in her eyes as she shrieked at the unexpected touch.

"What the heck was that for?" Kagome's blue eyes looked ready to fry him on the spot, she couldn't believe the nerve of him. It had felt like it had taken forever to fall asleep after so much tossing and turning. She was exhausted and all the demonic energy that surrounded her had set her nerves on edge. So why the hell would he dare to do this now? She had felt him come into the room but his presence was comforting so she had felt no need to wake up. But now, now she was more than ready to give him a piece of her mind. _'I'll never get back to sleep at this rate!'_

"Would you rather I tossed you out of bed and onto the floor?" Hiei didn't back down from the challenge in her eyes._ 'Let her be pissed off, she should have woken up the first time.'_ He ignored the look of fury she was giving him, choosing instead to pull her up to her feet whether she wanted to move or not. He didn't feel like standing there arguing with her over something so silly, not when he had a warm bed waiting for him even if it was clear across the compound, "Let's go, we have to move to a more secure position and we don't have the time to waste arguing over the methods I use to wake you up." When she stood rooted to the spot, looking as if she was going to argue with him he raised an eyebrow at her, "Would you rather I leave you here at the mercy of those who would kill you or worse?" Of course, he would allow no such thing and she probably knew it but it got the desired reaction. Immediately she walked up to stand beside him, waiting for him to lead the way.

Hiei started to walk ahead of her, leading the way to his usual room. It wasn't the one that Mukuro had suggested but it was close enough. He was grateful she followed with no further questions or complaints but as he had turned around he had missed the mischievous glint in her eyes when she started out after him. His eyes widened considerably when he felt her hand retreat, there was no mistaking what she had just done._ 'She didn't.' _He had been totally unprepared for her to reach out and grab his ass as he walked ahead of her. "Are you trying to tempt me woman?" He whirled around to face her, his expression one of complete shock, unable to believe that she had just groped him. His eyes narrowed as she continued to smirk at him.

Kagome's voice was mocking as she answered his question, "I guess that will teach you to poke me awake again won't it?" Most likely he considered it an assault on his personage but she really didn't care. If he thought he was going to do as he pleased and expected her not to react in some fashion he was sadly mistaken.

Aggressively Hiei took a step towards her, uncaring of the audience that had been lurking in the corridor, watching everything that was going on between them. He kept advancing on her until she backed up into the wall and had no place else to go, "Let me tell you something woman." He noticed her eyes narrow at the nickname, something else he filed away for later use. When mouth opened to yell at him he seized her wrists in a near painful grip and pinned them up over her head. His crimson eyes bored into hers as he held her in place, driving his point home, "I will do whatever I deem necessary to keep you safe." He paused for a moment, his eyes darkening as he considered another more pleasurable way of getting her up "If that means poking you awake in _any _fashion that I decide is appropriate, I will." Knowing she picked up on the double meaning of his words he released her hands, satisfied for the moment that she had made the connection and taken the point, "Remember that you will be expected to do as you are told without question while we are here." Ignoring the look of outrage she wore he turned around and walked off in the direction of his room once again. _ 'Dammit!'_ He fought to control his body and what it demanded he do when she touched him inappropriately a second time. _'It looks like she needs a lesson in just who is going to be dominant in this relationship. Unfortunately I'm too tired to take advantage of the opportunity she just offered.'_ He cast a glance over his shoulder at her and upon reflection decided that perhaps that was a good thing. She definitely did not look receptive to any advances from him at the moment.

Kagome couldn't resist stomping her foot in irritation as she stared at his retreating back for a moment. She looked around and saw just how many demons had seen their little exchange and a blush stained her cheeks. Embarrassment washed through her again when she remembered just what he had said, she hadn't missed what the other meaning behind his words had been and she was certain they hadn't either. Deciding it was in her best interest to catch up to him she began walking once more, keeping a watchful eye on the other demons. While she knew Hiei wouldn't allow them to harm her just their presence continued to make her nervous especially with all of the agitation she could feel coming off them. It was hard to miss the disapproval that hung thickly in the air, not that she particularly cared what they thought of her. Angrily she gave them her most intimidating look which earned her more than a few raised eyebrows and then hurried to catch up with Hiei while muttering under her breath, "Stupid demons."

"Do you think before you speak? Considering where you are currently that really wasn't the smartest thing to say," Hiei turned and glared at the few lurkers that continued to watch them. Having gotten his point across he watched as they dispersed and then he turned his glare on her. Their situation was unstable at best and they wouldn't even have the option of staying if she single handedly managed to piss off every demon here. His presence was the only thing assuring her safety at the moment and even then if she angered the wrong person they'd try to find a way around him to get to her. "You would do well to remember where you are human, and the fact that it is a bunch of demons who are protecting you at this very moment. Unless you have a death wish I suggest you keep such snide remarks to yourself."

Kagome knew that he was right of course, and guilt filled her. It wasn't like she was dealing with Inuyasha where she could simply sit him if he became too rude or overbearing. '_But still, you would think these demons would have better manners than to stare like that. Sometimes I wondered if being a jerk is the standard that every demon strives for.'_ It would make sense after all, nearly every demon she had met had an attitude as well as an ego that could rival the size of Japan. The look in her eyes had turned mutinous as she thought about his attitude towards her. But for now she kept her mouth clamped shut as they crossed the compound, only coming to a stop when they stood in front of a door that she could only assume was their destination. She nearly rolled her eyes at the way Hiei ignored her when he walked into the room, clearly he had taken offense to being lumped into the stupid category she'd placed the others in. _'If things are this strained between us I can only imagine how bad it's going to be when we get to the Feudal Era.' _She nearly jumped when the silent treatment she was receiving came to an end.

"Stop broadcasting your thoughts at me woman!" Hiei growled at her before yanking her completely into the room and slamming the door. He didn't need to be reminded that this wasn't going to be anything he could consider pleasant. The woman he'd been saddled with seemed to be more of an annoyance than anything else.

Kagome had to move out of the way quickly, having no desire to get hit with the door. She turned a confused look on him, not exactly certain what he meant by her broadcasting her thoughts then it hit her. If he was picking up on everything she was thinking it was likely he had caught the thoughts running through her head as she had groped him. Her face flushed at that thought._ 'Just perfect, if he didn't know he's got a nice ass before he does now.'_

Hiei turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, this projecting issue was something they were definitely going to have to work on at a later time. No matter how much he enjoyed the fact that she had felt him up twice and what she had been thinking at the time they would never get out of bed if this kept up. "As much as your thoughts on my body please me, stop thinking them. I have no intentions of rutting with you at this moment, I refuse to carry you tomorrow so you need sleep. We will be leaving in a few hours time," With those words he turned his back on her and made his way over to the bed, quickly kicking off his boots and then stripping his pants off. As he slid underneath the blanket she continued to stand there, a look of surprise on her face causing him to scowl, "I refuse to change my sleeping habits because of your idea of modesty. Unless you plan to sleep standing up get your ass over here and get into the bed. I already said I have no intentions of touching you tonight."

She considered taking the floor but stopped at the idea of sleeping on stone. _ 'He doesn't have to be so mean about these things.'_ "We really need to work on your people skills Hiei," she said with a small sigh of resignation. This was a battle she knew she couldn't win, at least not at the moment. Once they were in the Feudal Era and back in familiar territory they were going to sit down to have a little talk. If they were going to be stuck together then there was no way in hell she was going to place the docile little human girl who obeyed everything he said.

It was hard to believe everything that had happened in such a small period of time, it had long ago become overwhelming and she was finding it difficult to cope. Tears started to well up in her eyes as the strain of the last few days finally began to take their toll on her tired mind. Antagonizing him certainly wasn't getting her anywhere and she had to admit that for now maybe he was right. It was best if they just went to sleep. She climbed up on the bed, leaving on the cloak he had given her earlier. She didn't want to test his restraint any more than she already had by touching him. Laying down she tried to get comfortable but she was finding it increasingly difficult and the unfamiliar surroundings weren't helping any. Tears dripped down her face and on to the sheets only to be quickly absorbed by the fabric. She could feel the way he tensed behind her and she waited, hoping that sleep would overcome her quickly. When the oblivion she sought did not come she realized she was going to have to ask him for yet another favor. Her voice was barely a whisper but she knew he heard it easily, "Can I have a pillow?" If nothing else she would be able to hide her tears that way, there was no reason to make him think she was any weaker than he already did.

Hiei knew he had forgotten something, having never allowed anyone to stay the night with him. He had no need for extra bedding and unless he chose to get up again just to hunt down the requested item it was going to prove to be a long and uncomfortable night. For a moment he was tempted to tell her no and ignore her for the sleep that was so tauntingly close. But then thoughts of how the trip would be if she was irritable surfaced and the last thing he wanted to deal with was a moody human female while traveling through the Makai. Making his decision he pulled the pillow out from under his head, "If it will help you get to sleep then yes." He handed the pillow over, taking in the slight stains on her face from the tears that had fallen and inwardly sighed. _'It must be a human thing.'_ Crying was one thing that he really couldn't stand to see. He didn't know how to deal with this situation and decided that it was probably best if he were to ignore it. He turned over again, pillowing his head on his arm and was almost asleep when he felt her arm circle around him.

"Thank you," her voice was merely a whisper in the darkness as she pressed up against him, taking what little comfort she could from his presence. Hours later it was the lack of warmth that pulled Kagome from her sleep, much to her dismay. Morning had come all too early for her taste but she knew that she couldn't put getting up and out of bed off any longer. By the feel of the cold sheets Hiei had been up for a while now but had allowed her to continue sleeping. Groaning deep in her chest as she attempted to hold on to the last few moments of peace she had before she rolled over onto her back. She had never claimed to be a morning person and it was unlikely that would ever change. Even her trips into the past hadn't made the early morning hours any easier to deal with.

Hiei looked down at her when her eyes finally opened. They were still red from the crying that she had done even after she had fallen asleep and he could see the few hours of rest that she managed to obtain had done little to replenish the energy that she had lost the day before. It was for that reason alone that he hadn't woken her up when he began to prepare for the day. But now that she'd awoken on her own it was time they got moving, "We have to do something about clothing for you." The look she gave him was almost amusing. It was as if she was wondering exactly where he would have something hidden away in her size. While he didn't keep women's garments in his room they were close enough in height that his own clothing would work for her temporarily. Walking over to his closet, he opened the door and looked inside at the few changes of clothing he kept in there. Most of them were the same, black pants and black shirts, although there were a couple of formal outfits in there but those wouldn't be suitable for their journey. Pulling out a shirt and a pair of trousers he walked back over to her and tossed them onto the bed, "Put these on. When you're dressed we leave."

Knowing he wasn't going to give her any privacy when she changed she picked up the clothing. She had other things to attend to anyway she gave him a pointed look, needing to ask, "Where is the bathroom?" She had an idea but she wasn't about to go exploring the room without knowing exactly where she was going. There was no telling what she'd run into if she wasn't careful.

"Through that door," Hiei pointed to the bathroom and watched as she scurried off with the clothing. He hoped she wasn't like Keiko or Botan, taking two hours to get dressed and ready to go. He'd have to drag her out by her hair if that was the case. But in the end he found himself pleasantly surprised when she came back out not more than ten minutes later, dressed and looking somewhat more alert. He nodded his approval and led her out of the room.

Briefly he wondered if he should allow her to eat before they left before dismissing the idea, she could eat at lunch time he'd just have to make sure they stopped then. They'd already wasted enough time, as much as it might be beneficial for her to eat before hand they couldn't afford to delay themselves any longer. Kurama hadn't contacted him as of yet so the status of things in the Reikai was still an unknown factor. It was better to be safe than sorry.

The courtyard was strangely empty as they made their way across it although neither were about to question their good fortune. Apparently word had been spread throughout the ranks that Hiei would be taking his human pet and leaving this morning. There had been numerous bets going around last night about just how long the little fire demon was going to put up with the insolent human and her snappy mouth. Hiei hadn't been known for his tolerance and almost everyone was certain the female would find herself eviscerated where she stood if she continued to provoke him. While he was in his current frame of mind no one wanted to cross paths with him at the moment and went to great lengths to avoid him just in case the human had pushed his temper too far.

From an upstairs observation deck Mukuro watched them leave in silence, hoping that they wouldn't have need to return. As it was she knew that she would have to clear out part of her ranks once Hiei and the girl was gone. Little went on in the compound that she wasn't aware of so it came as no surprise to her when she heard of the plots that were hastily being worked out to eliminate the distraction in their midst. Such actions would not be tolerated while she was in charge, no matter what her personal feelings were about humans. While she disliked the idea of Hiei disappearing for any real length of time, she knew it was for the best.

Of course Mukuro was certain that Hiei was not aware of these plots, if he had been the compound would have been a raging inferno last night. Calming Hiei would have been useless for it would have been the dragon that most likely would have been on the rampage. While she might have been able to defeat the beast once before she knew that Hiei hadn't wanted to kill her in the first place. With the dragon taking matters into its own hands she wasn't all together certain she'd survive if it deemed her to be a threat to its connection with the girl. Turning her back to the retreating figures she made her way back inside. She had a lot of clean up work to do in her ranks on the chance that Hiei and Kagome were to return anytime soon.

Now that they were clear of the compound and headed towards the Ningenkai, Hiei took the time to turn the issue of the dragon over in his mind. There was only one reason he could think of that would explain the dragon's interest and subsequent actions towards the girl and that would be for her power. The creature had no desire for things of beauty or any other trivial matters, so for it to take an active interest in one priestess could only mean she was far stronger than he had first given her credit for. Whether the creature's interest would eventually extend beyond that he had no idea. He was the dragon's master and always would be but that didn't mean the beast wouldn't look for an opportunity to try to break free if it found its wishes were being ignored. He was walking a fine line with the situation and he knew it. Yet at the moment there was nothing he could do to change the situation.

Kagome was getting rather annoyed with his continued silence, as they made their way through unfamiliar territory. Sure, she was used to traveling but the group had always been talkative and it helped to pass the time. He was wearing a look that indicated he was deep in thought and not likely to break out of it anytime soon. Staring up at the deep red sky she sighed, wishing that they were back in the Ningenkai. What she wouldn't give to be home, dressed in her own clothing. Gently her hand brushed the hated collar that she still wore around her neck. _'Why hasn't he taken it off? Is he going to keep me chained as some sort of pet?'_ She didn't think so but she couldn't be certain. They were bonded already, he had no further need of such devices unless of course he was worried she'd purify him. Maybe he just hadn't thought about it? Deciding to take a chance, she cleared her throat to get his attention, "So Hiei, just when do you think you'll be ready to take this collar off?" She met his gaze as he turned to look at her and saw the surprise that flashed across his eyes. It was as if that was the last thing he had expected her to ask.

_'Is she really so foolish?'_ He couldn't help but stare at her for several long moments before shaking his head, "You should be thanking me that I haven't removed it. That collar is one of the reasons we haven't been challenged yet. If I were to take it off you'd be broadcasting to everyone in a fifty mile radius that that you were here, not to mention possibly giving away our position to Koenma and his father. Are you so willing to be rid of me that you wish to die?" He turned from her, not wanting to see the look in her eyes when she answered. Of course she'd say no to his question, she'd be a fool not to. But that didn't mean he wanted to see the truth in her eyes as she lied. It was inconceivable to even think that a priestess such as herself would want to remain bound to one such as him.

Kagome stared at his retreating back, instantly picking up on the bitterness in his voice with the last statement. She wasn't sure what had prompted that reaction to such a simple question. Something had to have happened to him in order to cause that kind of reaction. Hurrying her steps she drew up along side of him, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, "You know, you could be a little nicer about how you put that. I was just curious after all. I hope you don't think I was planning on purifying you or anything like that. Hell, I owe you my life and that means a lot to me you know. We might be stuck together and I know you'd probably rather cut your own arm off than be in the position your in now but," She trailed off, trying to figure out just how to reach him. She was rather surprised that he hadn't cut her off and told her to shut up by now, "I just.. I don't want you to think that I hate you for what happened or anything." She gave a weak smile when he turned to look at her, his face gave no clue as to what his reaction was but what she could feel coming from him was uncertainty and disbelief. Having the collar off would be helpful, the damned thing repressed every part of her power and at this point she was wishing that she could somehow reassure him that she meant what she said. It was rare that she used it but occasionally she could project enough of her energy to calm those around her. Hiei seemed to need that influence right now and she couldn't give it to him. All she could do was try to convince him with her words and for some reason she was certain that it would take him a long time to learn that he could trust her, "Hiei, I don't want to fight with you. I think... Maybe given time we could even learn to get along so can we at least call a truce? Please? Even if you don't think I'm good enough to call a friend since I am human, I'd like to give it a try."

Years of isolation kept him from immediately accepting what she said but she had a point. Things would be far easier if they could at least stop baiting each other, at least for the time being. Keeping his senses alert to their surroundings he considered her words, not missing how she had immediately picked up on his dislike of humans. Though he had to admit his views on their race had altered slightly over time, he still had no great love for any them. "Your humanity has nothing to do with it. Friends are a crutch for the weak. To survive you must learn to stand on your own two feet and not rely on the others around you," He said while he studied her carefully, wondering just how in the hell she had survived this long with that little trinket of hers. The way she moved was not the one of a warrior or a person that was confident in their abilities. Yet she could not be a complete weakling or the dragon would have never chosen her the way it had.

Kagome had to smile sadly, knowing that she had heard this before only it had come from Inuyasha. His past was a painful one and she was beginning to see some faint similarities between the two. Her voice turned soft as she spoke her mind, "Friends are nothing more than a crutch for the weak? I suppose in some instances you might be right, if a person could not survive at all without someone to lean on." At one point she would have thrown herself in that same category, Inuyasha would have as well. She had heard it often enough, how she couldn't do things for herself. Gradually over time though she had come to realize that she could stand on her own, although she would always fare better if he was standing beside her be it as partners or something more. Seeing the curious look that he was giving her she continued on, "I know someone who once thought like that but he would be the first to admit that it makes for an awfully lonely existence. Losing all my friends and the good times we have shared together is too great of a price to pay. I'd rather have that friendship even if it meant heartache in the end." When his look turned contemplative she remembered how he had spoken to those men she had met, albeit briefly. Something about the way most of them acted towards each other spoke of friendship but with what Hiei had said it made her wonder, "So what of those other men we met? I thought they were your friends but now I'm not so sure. Was I wrong then?"

What were they to him exactly? Friends? No, he hesitated to put that label on them. They were something closer than partners but nothing he wanted to label as friends or more. Would he die for them? Perhaps, depending on the circumstances but that didn't help categorize them any more clearly, "We are team mates, though how long that will remain with the current situation I cannot say." While they might be willing to run interference with Koenma for a little while there was no telling if they would remain a part of it for the long run. So much was at stake now and it wasn't just his and Kagome's lives anymore.

While she couldn't say his words made her happy Kagome appreciated the fact that he was being honest with her. Based on the little she knew she wouldn't be surprised if he lost the few allies he allowed himself to have, "I understand. I'm sorry to say that I really don't trust them but that probably doesn't mean much to you." Being an untrusting person really wasn't in her nature under most circumstances but she'd make an exception in this case.

It wasn't hard for him to figure out exactly why Kagome said what she did. Waking up in an unfamiliar setting with three men she hadn't seen before and one demon that she had just rutted with couldn't be high on anyone's list of things to do. But then to have one of those strangers threatening her even if it was indirectly wouldn't exactly give her a reason to trust any them. Stopping for a moment he turned to her, wanting to set her mind at ease at least on this subject, "They aren't going to hurt you, not even on Koenma's orders. I've known them long enough to say that with certainty." Seeing her skeptical look he continued, knowing that if they were going to have help then she needed to at least be somewhat comfortable around them, "The thing to remember about Kurama is that he is a strategist, he was trying to find the most efficient way out of our problem. While his methods are not always the most palatable they are usually the most expedient way to resolve issues. If you say you don't want to utilize his suggestion then he would not force it on you."

Relief was one of her primary feelings at that moment though she was slightly surprised that Hiei was going out of his way to reassure her. He didn't strike her as the type to particularly give a damn about how someone was feeling as a general rule. At least now she knew exactly which one it was that was the threat to her if Hiei's judgment was wrong, she would be sure to keep an eye on Kurama to ensure that he didn't try anything with her, "That relieves one worry then. What of the others?" Truthfully she was very curious about these people, knowing Hiei wouldn't let just anyone close to him.

Answers would have to wait for another time, he could feel the presence of several demons moving closer to their position. He couldn't be certain if it was just coincidence or curiosity but he didn't intend on waiting around to find out. "We'll continue this later, we need to move. Now," Without waiting for her response he had wrapped his arms around Kagome and hauled her off of her feet before tossing her over his shoulder. Even though he had told her last night he refused to carry her again he'd make an exception in this instance. Standing there and waiting for a fight wouldn't be wise.

Kagome was slightly taken off guard at his sudden actions but she didn't protest. Already the landscape was blurring past them as he picked up speed, carrying them closer to the Ningenkai. Something had to have been coming too close for his comfort to prompt such a response and for once she was grateful that he had the ability to move so fast._ 'I think my stomach was left behind though, I may never see it again.'_ A wave of nausea washed over her as he continued running._ 'I guess I wasn't so lucky. Now I'm wishing it had stayed gone.'_

Eventually though she became accustomed to the motion and speed, even beginning to enjoy the ride he was giving her once he had repositioned her long enough so she could get comfortable. A trip that would have taken a few hours if she were to have walked herself was quickly cut down to an hour and soon they stood before the portal that would take them back to the Ningenkai. As Hiei set her back on her feet she stared at it, wondering why in the hell she hadn't seen anything like this before when she had initially come into the Makai. _'It would have made things easier, maybe then I wouldn't have come here in the first place.'_

Seeing the look of resignation on her face as she stared at the portal Hiei suppressed a chuckle, "You couldn't have avoided it, the portals are more cleverly disguised in the Ningenkai to prevent humans from wandering in. Lets go, we've spent more than enough time gawking." He waited for her to go through first, not trusting something not to happen the moment he left the realm. It would be just his luck for him to walk through before her and have a concealed demon attack or something similar happening. Granted, he wasn't entirely certain of things in the human realm but it was safer there than in the Makai. Taking a deep breath he then followed her, knowing he was about to be engulfed by the putrid stench that was the trademark of the human world.

_'Never again will I complain about the feel of traveling through the well.'_ Kagome held her head and massaged her temples as she watched Hiei come out from the portal. The sensation she received from time traveling was nothing compared to what she just experienced with realm hopping. Twice in one life time was entirely too much in her opinion and if she had any further say she had no intentions of going through a portal ever again. Cautiously she looked around and realized that she didn't recognize any of her surroundings, "Where are we?"

Hiei began walking, fully expecting that she would follow, "We are about a mile from Yusuke's apartment. Where is it that we need to go to reach this well of yours?"

Kagome fell in step beside him, having no idea where on Earth 'Yusuke's apartment' was. Of course Hiei might not be thinking of that but if she was to give him directions it was kind of necessary to know where 'here' was, "We need to go to Higurashi Shrine. How to get there from here I'm not sure since I don't know where _'here'_ is."

Repressing a sigh he knew this day was just going to continue to irritate him,"I should have expected as much." Figuring expediency was the better choice at the moment he applied his will to her mental barriers, ignoring the gasp that came from her at his intrusion. Carefully he sifted through her memory, taking only what he needed to get a set location. He nearly rolled his eyes, he should have figured. Her shrine was one of the few in the city with any real energy surrounding it anymore, it had caught his attention more than once in passing but he hadn't been inclined to investigate at the time.

Feeling him withdraw from her mind, she placed her hands on her hips, "You could have warned me you know." She definitely did not like the idea that he could go rummaging through her head like he was searching through someones personal belongings. Privacy was definitely something she respected and if he was to go sifting through her head at a moments notice she wanted to at least be sure he wasn't going to see something that she wanted to remain hidden. Too many heartaches and unreturned feelings lurked in her heart, she didn't want him believing her to be any weaker than he already did.

"Hn." The thought of asking her permission really hadn't occurred to him. It wasn't as if there needed to be secrets between them. _'Correction, she doesn't need to keep secrets from me. There is plenty about me she has no need to know.' _Perhaps in time he would share his past with her but it wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. Not until he figured out exactly where this strange relationship with her was going. With a destination firmly in mind it was time for them to get moving again, "We'll need to take the train, it is too far to walk and I'm not carrying you if I don't have to."

"I think I'll have to say thank you for that, my stomach is unsettled enough from that last ride you gave me," she said with little humor. Nausea aside she had enjoyed being held by him but it wasn't something she was going to come out and say. There was no telling how he would react to that little revelation. "You lead, I'll follow. I have no desire to get lost," she said while looking back towards the portal a final time, "Or fall through another one of those for that matter."

"You wouldn't encounter another one as long as you are with me. I am familiar with every entry into the Makai for this city and we will not be going near any others," A slight breeze blew passed as they walked, ruffling his cloak. At least the day was not going to be oppressively hot. While it would not bother him in the least Kagome on the other hand was likely to be affected. It took only a few minutes before they emerged from the tree line, ignoring the suspicious looks of the people who were passing by. He knew what they were thinking, even without looking into their minds. Two young people emerging from the woods with their clothing disheveled could only mean one thing to those who knew nothing of what they just went through. While the thought was appealing, desires of the body had to wait.

Kagome was the first to spot the small group of people, although Hiei was only seconds behind her. She stood suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk, keeping her eyes trained on the two men and one woman that were quickly approaching them. She moved in closer to Hiei's side, even though he had said that she could trust them Kagome was not planning on taking any chances.

"You both made it, good. I was wondering how long it would take you guys to get back here," Yusuke could immediately see how on edge the girl was, though thankfully her distrusting look was not directed at him for once. If the situation hadn't been so serious he might have laughed, Kurama almost never had anyone suspicious of him. His mannerisms were always perfect, leading people to relax completely around him. But this girl knew better and she wasn't about to be fooled. In his opinion, for what it was worth, Hiei had picked a good one.

Her actions hadn't gone unnoticed and Hiei allowed it to slide, knowing she was relying on his judgment to assess the situation. Somehow he had no doubts that had her collar been removed and Kurama were to make a wrong move towards her, Kagome wouldn't hesitate to use whatever force she deemed necessary to keep him away from her. Acting as if there were nothing unusual about the fact that he had a miko pressed against his side he addressed the Detective, "It was in our best interests to stay overnight. Everything has been arranged if this doesn't work. What is going on with the Reikai and why are you here Shizuru?"

Shizuru studied the two of them in front of her, carefully using her sixth sense to detect the bond that she had been told about. There was nothing subtle about it, the dragon's energy was laced all through the girl's aura and it was enough to give her chills. Strangely enough the beast did not react to her probing. It was as if it had decided she was not worth its time to threaten, a development she was thankful for. So for the moment she dismissed her findings and turned to the apparition,"Well hello to you too Hiei. I'm here because these two decided to volunteer me as her stand in."

"My.. stand in?" Kagome wasn't entirely sure she liked what she was hearing. Even more people being dragged into this mess couldn't be good.

Shizuru crushed out the cigarette she had been smoking and grinned, "Yeah, it seems that Koenma needs to give a report to his father that your fine and healthy. Since you obviously can't go they asked me to take your place." The age difference would be the biggest issue since all they had on Kagome were the basics. It would be difficult to be believable saying that she was only 19 but somehow they would manage to pull it off.

Hiei raised an eyebrow over at Kurama, surprised that the fox would allow Shizuru to become involved with their problem. However he had to admit, she'd probably be the best choice if Koenma insisted that someone take Kagome's place. Shizuru was smart and would be able to handle any questions that were thrown at her within reason. He could only hope that it would it will be enough, "And what of Koenma himself?"

Yusuke's expression lost any hint of humor "The toddler is damned near pissing his pants over this mess Hiei. He wants Kagome and he wants her bad. I won't lie to you, if he gets his hands on her any possibility of kids between the two of you is history. He'll kill it and not think twice about doing so, neither one of you will have a choice in the matter. Not that it's something that he'd enjoy doing but he can't go against against that bastard he calls a father. But he will do what he can to keep his father from finding out about this for as long as possible."

Kurama nodded, making sure to keep a comfortable distance away from Kagome. Had he not been sensitive to the energy of all living things around him he would have never felt the way her power surged forward, straining against the bonds that held it. It was instinctive he was certain, but at the same time he did not want to test just how strong that collar of hers was. Sensing that she was uncomfortable with his scrutiny he chose to ignore her for the time being, "Yusuke is right, it would be wise for you two to get to wherever it is that you are going. Until you know for sure one way or another, don't come back unless you have no choice. Koenma will run interference as much as he can but if it comes down to it he won't stand against his father. What is the status of things in the Makai?"

"Mukuro is willing, although she isn't exactly happy about it. Sanctuary in her territory is a last resort only, there are those in her ranks who would turn us over to the Reikai for the bounty that is sure to be placed," Hiei informed them with a bluntness that they'd come to expect. Hearing the kitsune's words just solidified his resolve, they had to get through the well. There just wasn't any other way around it. Shizuru taking Kagome's place would buy them some time but little else and Hiei wasn't sure whether or not it would be enough for them to get back to the fortress should the well refuse him passage.

Yusuke nodded in understanding, he had been afraid of something like that. Being what she was would not win Kagome any friends in that particular compound. "Well, I don't know if you'd accept an offer of my help or not but I'd like to give it anyway. There isn't much tying me here and Keiko doesn't need to be kept in the dark like Kurama's family does. If you need to come back let me know, I've still got my lands even if Enki is really ruling over everything. You can always stay there, I'll move Keiko there as well to make sure that Enma doesn't have another target and it would give Kagome someone to talk to. It might be safer there than Mukuro's since everyone there knows of my origins. Things would still be tense but you wouldn't have to worry quite so much."

While he was loath to drag Yusuke and the others into this any more than they already were, the Detective had a good plan. They might be safer there than at Mukuro's fortress and she wouldn't hold it against him if he were to take Kagome there instead, "I'll keep that in mind. If you do not hear from me later today then you will know we made it to our destination.

Kagome watched the conversation in silence, slightly awed that these people who knew nothing of her were so ready to protect her. Granted, a lot of it was probably because Hiei was involved but still. She couldn't help but feel happy that she wasn't as alone in this era as she had once thought. Slowly she stepped away from Hiei and bowed towards the group, "I just want to say thank you.. To all of you.. You don't have to risk yourselves for me but you're doing it anyway. It means a lot. Just, be careful. I couldn't stand the thought that you were injured or killed because of me."

Shizuru grinned and shook her head, "Don't worry about it, this isn't anything that they haven't done before. Hell, Yusuke here has already died twice. Personally I think he's just too damned stubborn to stay dead. Just get where you're going and let them handle this, it's what they do."

"Indeed, we should be going if we want to get there sometime today," Hiei gave them all a nod goodbye and turned from them. He kept his pace slow enough for Kagome to catch up as she hurriedly said her goodbyes. Yusuke had given him a lot to think about for when they came back. They still had problems to deal with even if she wasn't pregnant. Enma would still want them separated, if not eliminated. If she was, well... They couldn't remain in the past forever. He still had Yukina to consider and he knew he wouldn't be able to take her to the Feudal Era. It would mean returning to this time with his family and taking refuge somewhere. Yusuke at that point would be the most logical choice.

He continued to think on it long after they boarded the train that would take them to her shrine. Kagome for the most part remained quiet, as if sensing his need for time to think. The closer they came to the shrine though the more her nerves began to get the better of her. What would she tell her family? She knew that he mother would be severely disappointed in what was happening as well as a bit fearful. Yet she couldn't leave without giving some sort of explanation and that was likely to be a long drawn out process. Glancing over to the apparition at her side she couldn't see him being overly tolerant while they explained to her family just what was going on.

But what worried her even more than that issue was the one with her second family, the one she would have to face on the other side of the well. Already her imagination was supplying her with their disapproving stares and the harsh words Inuyasha was certain to throw at her. Granted, it would all be said out of frustration and concern but it didn't mean they wouldn't hurt just as much. Miroku would likely be the only one who really wouldn't condemn her for it and part of her realized that was only because he had lived under the threat of the wind tunnel for so long. He of all people understood that when life saw fit to hand you something special you should grasp it willingly and never let it go.

Gently she laid a hand on her abdomen and wondered, what would their child be like if they should have one? Above and beyond the expectations of power that everyone seemed so concerned about. The few times that she had seen Hiei's mask slip she could tell that he had a very vulnerable side, one that had been hurt far too many times. What would he have turned out like if life had been kind to him? She could only imagine, but the image supplied was someone who was caring and passionate. She hoped that one day they would get along well enough for her to see what he was truly like, beneath the hardened layers of ice he had wrapped himself in. Slowly her eyes drifted shut as she tried to put all of her worries aside.

Hiei was jerked out of his thoughts when Kagome's head landed softly on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep, most likely due to the trains gentle swaying motion. He allowed her to stay that way, knowing she would have to wake up in a few minutes. The trip was almost over and he was no closer to a solution than he had been. It was times like this he wished that he could talk to Kurama directly and while he could establish a mental connection with him at the moment he refrained. The less everyone knew the better at this rate, even if it did leave him without the best strategist the three realms had ever seen.

When the train pulled to a stop he allowed most of the other passengers to get off of the train first, giving her just a few more moments of sleep before he woke her up. Knowing he couldn't put it of any longer she lightly shook her, cursing when she cuddled in closer to him. Not for the first time he was happy that the others couldn't see this. No doubt his finely crafted reputation for ruthlessness would be forever tarnished otherwise. Knowing he didn't have many options left he had to do something before the train left their stop. Either wake her up in another rude way which would be less than appreciated like last time or he would be forced to carry her yet again. "Kagome?"

Deciding the gods must really hate him he picked her up and began disembarking the train. He had no need for directions now, knowing exactly where he was going. People stared as he walked, carrying the girl who was easily a few inches taller than he was. He glared at each and every one of them, though the effect wasn't quite as intimidating as he had hoped. He moved away from the crowds, looking for a secluded area where they could easily disappear into. From there his speed would get them to the shrine in mere minutes. Seeing an opportunity he slipped behind a building and blurred away, the few people who saw him walk behind the building taking no real notice of it. He only stopped when his feet touched the top of the stairs and revealed the shrine that the girl lived at. The courtyard lay just beyond which was thankfully deserted. He didn't want to have to explain exactly why he carried a member of their family in his arms who just happened to be blissfully asleep. He made his way over to the well house while keeping a close eye out for anyone who might attempt to stop him. Seeing no one he slid the door open, being careful not to drop the miko in the process. He didn't even bother to close the door behind him before proceeded to he make his way down the stairs and to the wooden edge of the well.

_'So this is the portal to the past. It doesn't look like much.' _But if there was anything that Hiei had learned in his life it was to never judge a book by its cover. _'Well, let's get this over with.' _Keeping a tight grip on Kagome he leapt over the edge and into the dark depths below. Blue light engulfed them but things did not go as he had expected. A growl escaped him as he hit the hard pack ground and immediately the dragon began burning through the wards he'd replaced on his arm. The well had taken Kagome, no doubt sending her safely to the other side while he remained stuck here in their own time. There was no chance of controlling the beast as the dragon ripped free of his arm, screaming in fury as the black flames of hell began to dance around him. Its feelings quickly became his own as their auras began to flare. They would be reunited with Kagome one way or another. In this instance they refused to be denied.


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: A Dragon's Possession_

_Author: Ryukotsusei_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely borrow the characters from time to time for my own amusement._

**Chapter Six**

It was an uncomfortable way to wake up, horrible really when she thought about it. One minute she had been warm, content even. Safe within Hiei's arms and the next, she was landing on the hard ground and wondering why the hell he'd dropped her. Opening her eyes with a groan she looked at her surroundings and was surprised to find that she was in the well. With the bright light that streamed down from above she knew exactly what time period she was in, "Dammit you just had bring us through without waking me up first didn't you?"

When no answer was forthcoming she closed her eyes once more, trying to squash the wave of disappointment that threatened to overwhelm her_. 'It figures. I guess the dragon wasn't enough like he thought it would be.'_ Kagome seriously thought about just remaining where she had landed, having no real desire to move just yet. Not that she was comfortable, far from it in fact when one took into account the sharp rock digging into her side. Instead it was the enormity of what she had just learned that was beginning to weigh heavily on her. Hiei couldn't come to this time and it left him in was in even more danger than she was now. She knew that she should go back, but at the same time she was afraid to take the chance. How long would it be before they were being hunted? At least here she was safe, as safe as she could be anyway.

Then there was the little issue of telling Inuyasha what exactly was going on. What would he say to this? Aside from calling her stupid that is. There was no avoiding the fact that he would be hurt by what had happened, that was a given. Kagome was fairly certain that he would forgive her, eventually. It would take time though, he wasn't known for his forgiving attitude when someone betrayed him. At the same time as soon as he learned what sort of danger she was in he would forbid her from going back, possibly even destroying the well to make sure she couldn't.

It was with a heavy heart that she realized she was at a crossroads, one that would forever change the relationships that she had with all of her friends. She had promised Inuyasha she would always stand beside him, yet she could not leave Hiei to face this alone either. _'I guess I go back then, Inuyasha will come eventually. I can explain it to him then. If I try now I'll never be able to return home.' _Slowly she pulled herself off of the ground and began to climb the thick vines that clung to the side of the well. It was slow going but she managed to pull herself up on the edge. A gust of wind ruffled her hair as she sat there for a moment, taking in the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded her. There was no telling if she would ever be able to come back, hopefully she could work something out with Hiei and Inuyasha.

"Well it's about time you came back!" Inuyasha had been in the village when he felt the well's magic. Kagome had been due to return two days ago but her extended absences weren't exactly unheard of either. His mind had been made up to retrieve her tomorrow should she fail to return, yet as he saw her sitting there he was thankful that it wouldn't be necessary. Kagome's attitude could turn positively bitchy if she felt she was being yanked back before she was ready to leave. As he walked up to her he realized that there was something different, something off. It set he nerves on edge as he stared at her trying to figure out exactly what it was.

_'This can't be happening. Can't you just spare me the headache even once? Just once, that's all I ask!'_ Kagome prayed to every god that she could think of as soon as she had heard his voice. While he didn't sound overly upset just yet she knew it was only going to be a matter of time before that all changed. She tried to scoot away from him as the hanyou moved closer, as if he was trying to catch her scent. Briefly the thought of throwing herself down the well just to get out of this predicament occurred to her but she tossed the idea aside, knowing he'd just follow her anyway. A brawl between Inuyasha and Hiei in the middle of the well house did not sound appealing at the moment. "Uhh yeah I'm back Inuyasha. But, we need to talk," she said quietly, giving him a solemn look.

When Kagome continued to try scooting away from him he decided enough was enough. Not giving her a chance to get away he grabbed her arm, holding her in place, "What the hell is wrong with you?" As he touched her a foreign energy reached out to touch him, one that made his skin crawl. Growling lowly in his chest he sought out the origins of the unfamiliar power. Leaning closer he finally got a good dose of her scent and he realized part of what was off about her. Instead of the floral scents of the soaps she used there was another laced in with it. The scent of Juniper permeated her aroma, tangled so intimately with it there was only one possible conclusion he could come to, "You didn't!"

Staring at him, she couldn't turn away from the harsh glare he was giving her. Nor could she ignore the hurt tone of his voice, well hidden in the angry accusation, "Inuyasha let me explain!"

"Explain? Explain what! You disappear, come back two days late and you've lain with another demon? There is nothing to explain!" Inuyasha watched as she cringed with each word he yelled out but at the moment he didn't care. He had trusted her dammit! While they hadn't ever spoken of a relationship he had thought she knew. Didn't she understand how courtship worked? He had to prove to her that he could take care of her, protect her against anything that could be a danger and then she would either accept or reject his advances. The fight with Naraku was the first stage, and he had proven he could protect her. Couldn't she see that he had been waiting on her to give him a sign to proceed?

Guilt flooded her as he continued to rant, but at the same time she grew angry. It wasn't as if she had asked to be kidnapped, she hadn't asked to be bought by Hiei. All in all she felt rather lucky that it had been the apparition that had come across her in the first place. There were far worse choices out there she knew, god forbid, someone like Naraku could have purchased her and she'd be dead already! "Stop it right now Inuyasha! There is plenty to explain but if you're going to be a jerk then I'm just going to go home and you can think what you want!"

His eyes narrowed at that statement. That idea was completely unacceptable, she had just gotten back and was ready to run off again? To _him_ no doubt, whoever this _'him'_ was. "Oh no you don't. You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what the hell you were thinking!" To prove his point he pulled her up and off of the lip of the well, and began running with her towards the village. It would be more difficult for her to get away the farther away from the well that she was.

"Inuyasha put me down!" Kagome knew exactly what he was doing by this little stunt and concern was beginning to get the better of her. She could feel the emotions rolling off of the brand the dragon had given her. Hate and rage simmered just beneath the surface and she wondered just how long it would take before it broke free. A suspicion had formed in her mind that the only reason it hadn't attacked yet was because of the separation due to the different eras.

Once they reached the outskirts of the village Inuyasha finally did as she asked but he made sure to keep himself in between her and the path back to the clearing, "Now talk, I want to know what possessed you to do something like this!" That she would choose someone from her own time was so completely unexpected, hitting him from completely out of the blue. A thought hit him then, one he hadn't wanted to even consider, "Were you raped Kagome? Tell me, if you were I'll hunt the bastard down and make sure that he can never hurt you again!" A rage even greater than before hit him with the thought that someone could have taken advantage of her. Was that what she had meant by needing to explain?

Knowing there was no way that she could get out of telling him what had happened Kagome sank to the ground and began hugging her knees, "He didn't rape me Inuyasha but we didn't exactly plan this either. I was kidnapped again and he ended up being the one to rescue me. Things just.. happened."

Silence hung between them as he contemplated what she had just said. That she'd been kidnapped in her own time was disturbing but not quite as much as learning there was another demon in her own time. As much as it hurt him to think that she would give herself to another he could almost reconcile what had happened. She would have been in an extremely vulnerable state when she'd been rescued, he'd seen it before. If this guy had said the right thing depending on her frame of mind she might have turned to him for comfort and things could have easily gotten out of hand. Kagome was a strong girl in some respects but extremely weak in others. Emotions just happened to be one of them that wasn't under her control most of the time. Sighing heavily Inuyasha fought to control his temper, "Who kidnapped you and how did he know to rescue you?" So many questions continued to raced through his mind but as of yet he had no answers for any of them.

She hesitated, knowing how he'd react to hearing she had been enslaved and sent to a brothel. Even worse would be his reaction to hearing Hiei had bought and paid for her, fully intending on sleeping with her. It still bothered her that he'd been sent to rescue her but had slept with her anyway but there was nothing she could do to change that. Most likely it'd been because of his mating cycle and that wasn't something she'd hold against him. When Inuyasha knelt down beside her and placed his hands on her arms she felt something that made her stomach churn. The dragon was somehow overcoming the distance that separated her and Hiei. Panic began to fill her, being unsure of just what the dragon would do to her friend, "Inuyasha please listen to me and don't argue! Get back, I don't want you to get hurt!"

The hairs on Inuyasha's arm had begun to stand on end and even though he felt the strange energy he couldn't say just what it was. He stood up and took a step back but he wasn't about to leave Kagome unprotected, not with whatever it was surrounding her, "What the fuck is going on Kagome?" Unsure of where the attack would come from he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and waited impatiently for something to happen. However as a black aura began to surround Kagome's body he took a step forward, intent on pulling her away from the immediate danger.

"No, please don't hurt him!" Kagome pleaded with the creature, hoping to somehow calm the beast. If anything though, the dragon's emotions became more volatile as it sensed her panic.

Inuyasha looked up from her when he heard the sound of someone approaching at a high rate of speed. Relief filled him as he realized that Miroku was almost upon them. This aura had a demonic feel to it, but at the same time it was unlike anything he had run across. If anyone could determine what it was and how to get it away from Kagome it would be the monk, "Hurry your ass up Miroku, somethings wrong with Kagome!"

As Miroku slid to a stop in front of the girl the black aura intensified, becoming even more threatening. "Unbelievable!" At the moment the miko seemed to be surrounded by a column of black flames but she remain unharmed by the scorching fires

"Believe it you pervert, what do we do about it?" Inuyasha knew that none of his attacks would work on it, nor would he attempt it even if there was the possibility. The likelihood of hurting Kagome was far too great for him to even consider taking action.

Quickly analyzing the situation Miroku realized that something was repressing Kagome's holy powers in addition to this dark presence around her, "Whatever it is Inuyasha, it is not of this world. I don't know if anything that we do can stop it!"

"You can't. Just.. Just go away and let me deal with it!" Kagome stood up, ready to bolt into the forest if she had to. It wasn't exactly the safest thing to do but it was the only thing with any real possibility of calming the dragon down. However she was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her, effectively stopping any progress she would have made in getting away, "Let me go!"

Knowing that they were rapidly running out of options Miroku did the only thing that he thought might have a chance of dispelling the evil aura that surrounded their friend. Taking out two ofuda's he quickly chanted under his breath, invoking his holy powers and then threw them, hitting Kagome square in the back with both slips of paper.

For several long moment Hiei had stood at the bottom of the God forsaken well, trying to figure out a way to both calm the dragon and force the portal to open for him. It wouldn't do anyone any good should he burn the structure itself down because he couldn't control the beast, yet something was continuing to rile the creature up and with the separation he couldn't read off of her emotions to see what it was. Was it just the separation that was bothering the beast or something more? He had absolutely no way of knowing and he was beyond pissed off. "Dammit Kagome get your ass back here," he snarled into the darkness, not that it had any effect whatsoever.

It had irked him that he'd believed the dragon would be enough would be enough to allow him to pass, that the portal would not refuse him. But it would seem even that bond hadn't been strong enough. Now that it was apparent that he had been wrong in his assumptions he was being forced to deal with attempting to keep the beast contained. She should have returned by now, with everything at risk to the both of them she wouldn't take the easy way out and stay in the past without him would she? Granted they didn't know each other well but Kagome didn't strike him as the type to run from her problems, leaving others to deal with them. Perhaps she was in trouble, the warring states era wasn't exactly peaceful after all. It would explain why the Dragon refused to be pacified and leave him in peace so he could solve the problem. Any minute now he expected someone to come investigating what all the noise was, he just prayed that the Dragon didn't decide to eat the unsuspecting person, whoever it happened to be.

Irritated beyond belief he ripped off the ward that concealed his Jagan and used the implant to look for any possible weaknesses in the portal that he could exploit to gain entrance to the Feudal Era. It was a painstaking process with his attention diverted in two places such as it was. Eventually though, he found what he was looking for. He'd finally found the the spell, keyed to Kagome's energy which tied in with the Shikon. However before he could do anything about it the Dragon, feeling Kagome's panic had decided it was more than tired of waiting. Wrenching itself free from his arm it filled the well, exerting its power on the spell that kept it from the miko. Furiously it worked at unraveling it, ignoring the pull of the Jagan which would attempt to force it into submission. Not this time, Kagome was frightened and surrounded by those it considered a threat. It would not be denied in this.

Abruptly the blue glow of the well flared again and transported them into the past as it should have the first time. As Hiei landed on the other side he expected the beast to subside once more but luck was not on its side on this particular day. A shrill cry cut through the air, freezing him in place for the briefest of moment. There was no mistaking that it was Kagome's voice that had reached him. Wasting no time he leapt out of the well and began to race towards where he sensed her aura, anger fueling him to even greater speeds.

Kagome felt as if her body were on fire and she was powerless to do anything to stop the pain coursing through her body. Never before had she thought that Miroku's ofuda would be this agonizing but she would never again look at those slips of paper in the same way. As she collapsed into Inuyasha's arms she knew that her ordeal was just beginning. She could feel the Dragon coming and it would only be satisfied with blood. The only thing that they had managed to do with the ofuda was piss the beast off, the aura her brand was giving off hadn't dissipated in the least. Consciousness was a fleeting thing and she could feel the darkness trying to close around her. Just before her eyes slid completely shut she saw a black blur racing towards them in the distance. _'Hiei?'_ She tried to reach out to him, knowing that he was the only one who could stop a massacre from happening.

_'I'm coming Kagome, just hold on.'_ Now that they were in the same era he could sense her easily, including all of the pain that she was in and the emotional overload she was experiencing because of her current predicament. When he didn't receive an answer he pushed against the mental barriers he had helped her erect, needing to find out just what he was getting himself into._ 'Wards, they're attempting to subdue her with wards when they have no fucking clue what it is they're dealing with!'_ The thought only angered him further, although he was aware it was the dragon's presence that had prompted their reactions in the first place.

Inuyasha looked up but didn't make a move away step away from Kagome as Hiei slid to a stop in front of them. The scent that arrived with him was unmistakable, this was the man that had taken advantage of Kagome. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to lash out at newcomer, yet at the same time there was a large black dragon circling around them as if it were looking for any opening it could to attack. Screams were heard as the beast took its mounting frustration out on the surrounding buildings. Already more than a handful of huts had been destroyed and it looked as if the carnage would continue. If this kept up the entire village would be destroyed. The beast arrived with the bastard standing in front of him so it stood to reason that he could control it. Glaring at the demon who had come for Kagome he growled at him, "What the fuck is it that you want? You've had your fun, call off your pet and leave before I kill you!"

"Unless you want to die I suggest you shut your mouth Hanyou. Put the girl down slowly and just maybe I'll let you live," Hiei had unsheathed his katana as he stared at Inuyasha with growing malice. He was well aware of just who the hanyou was and while Kagome may not want him to kill her friend, he wouldn't hesitate to do so if he felt the situation warranted it. The dragon's desires coursed through him as well, urging him to get rid of the potential threat that held the girl. For now it wouldn't attack because to do so would cause her injury but once she was clear of the danger it was a completely different story.

"Like hell I will, you have no rights to her," Inuyasha's grip on Kagome tightened as she pushed against his chest, struggling to get free.

The ofudas combined with the ward on her holy energy proved to be extremely draining. Already she had passed out once but the feel of Hiei so near had given her just enough to rally against the wards. Still, it was all she could do not to pass out again but she knew that should she do so then someone was going to get hurt.

"Inuyasha. Please, don't do this. He won't hurt me," Kagome pleaded as she continued to struggle against him. By now, the villagers had realized that remaining in the village wasn't the safest course of action and had taken to hiding in the forest. It was probably for the best she realized, they wouldn't stand a chance against Hiei or the dragon if they were to interfere. Sango and Kirara had arrived as well, although they were keeping a good distance between them. The room would be needed should Hiraikotsu come into play. Turning to Miroku she turned pleading eyes on him, "They hurt Miroku, take them off."

Uncertainty filled him as Miroku stared at the young miko. It was against his better judgment to remove the ofuda's but it was clear just where the aura was coming from now and the wards didn't seem to be having any effect. It helped that Kagome didn't appear to be possessed in any fashion and the fact that this strange demon hadn't attacked yet was a point in her favor. Perhaps this was one of Kagome's friends, and this was some sort of misunderstanding, "Kagome.. Are you sure of him? Or it?" He kept a hand on the rosary wrapped around his right hand, ready to pull it off in a moment's notice. He wasn't sure if the wind tunnel would affect the beast or not since it seemed to be a spiritual manifestation of sorts but it would most certainly work on the demon standing in front of them.

Kagome smiled weakly and nodded, "He won't hurt us, just... Just take them off and I can explain." She waited anxiously, taking shallow breaths in the hopes that it would minimize the pain she was experiencing. Through the bond she could feel that the dragon was getting restless again, yet she knew that it wouldn't attack her friends while she remained in the line of fire. They were safe for the moment, though she couldn't say the same for the rest of the village. Already Sango had attempted to distract its attention with her Hiraikotsu and failed miserably, the weapon going up in flames as soon as it touched the creature. Yet still it hadn't turned on the exterminator which was a bit of a surprise to them all. Part of it she was certain was Hiei's doing since it largely fed off of the apparition's emotions and he was remaining surprisingly calm under the circumstances.

Miroku stepped forward ignoring the warning look Inuyasha gave him. He knew the hanyou was against causing her any pain but he couldn't know that Kagome wasn't under some strange influence. Before Inuyasha could move her away he stripped off the slips of paper, noticing immediately how quickly the pain lines in her face had disappeared.

Steeling herself for what she was about to do she pushed against Inuyasha's chest once more. When all she got in response was a growl and his grip tightening she glared up at him, "Inuyasha let me go and we can all talk. Don't force me to use the word, I will if I have to."

Inuyasha never looked at her, instead giving her a snort of derision, "You wouldn't. If you say it, you'll eat dirt with me and you won't do that to yourself." Clearly she'd lost her mind if she thought he was just going to let her go so she could go anywhere near the demon who seemed to be waiting for something.

"Don't push me on this Inuyasha, you'll regret it. Hiei isn't here to cause problems, there is something we all need to talk about," Kagome said testily, while she could understand his reluctance but he had to understand that her way was his only choice. She didn't relish the idea of being slammed to the ground, especially in her possible condition but she'd do it if she absolutely had to. She just hoped that he wouldn't call her on the threat and force her to take action.

With great reluctance Inuyasha let her go, only because he was fairly certain between the three of them they could hold the intruder and his pet off long enough to get Kagome away from the area if necessary. He opened his mouth to protest when she began to walk away from them but when she shook her head he fell silent thought it took some major willpower to keep his mouth shut. Something big was going on here but he didn't know what. If all this guy had wanted was a quick fuck then they wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. The question was, what was it that had he missed?

Slowly Kagome began walking towards Hiei, dividing her attention between him and the dragon. She tried to project her thoughts and feelings as best as she could to the beast, hoping to calm it some. Her efforts were rewarded when it ceased its circling and began to gently wrap itself around her body in an effort to assure itself that she wasn't injured in any way. Once it was satisfied and managed to pour even more of its energy into her brand it let finally her go, retreating to its customary spot on Hiei's arm. Slowly she crossed the last few feet that stood between them and made her way over to the apparition, managing to give him a weak smile in the process. He didn't return it, seemingly too pissed off about what had just happened but she was just relieved the the impending catastrophe had been averted, "You made it."

Hiei stopped glaring at the people in front of him to look her over carefully and then sheathed his katana, "I did, the portal thought it could keep you from me. It quickly learned that it was wrong." Casting a quick glance at their audience he turned back to her, "You should have returned, the well was nearly destroyed when the dragon realized you had been taken out of its reach."

Sighing heavily she nodded, "Trust me I would have if someone hadn't insisted we come back to the village. At least you're here now though, I was worried we'd be stuck on the other side." It was one worry off of her mind although she wondered exactly how much of a headache she would have before this was all said and done. Now that the dragon was gone the others were cautiously approaching the two of them. Kagome knew that they were expecting her to give some explanations and fast so she decided to get to it, "I guess introductions are in order. This is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Shippo is around here somewhere I am sure." She didn't bother pointing to which one she was referring to, knowing he had her memories to go with the names helped just a bit. Giving her friends an uneasy smile she gestured to the demon she was standing next to, "Guys, this is Hiei. As you've probably guessed he came with me from my time. We really should go inside, there is a lot we need to talk about."

Not waiting for anyone to object she grabbed Hiei's hand much to his surprise and proceeded to walk towards one of the huts that didn't have any damage done to it. Kaede was already out, most likely assessing the damage that had been done by the dragon's appearance. The others followed in quickly behind her, arranging themselves in their normal spaces while Hiei remained standing close by. Briefly the thought flitted through her mind that he was like Velcro with the way he stayed close to her, not that she could say that she minded. She blushed when he raised an eyebrow at her, having picked up on the thought. _'Crap, I really need to watch what I think from now on.'_

While Hiei disliked the idea that she found him clingy, it pleased him that she also enjoyed his presence, it would make the next several months ever so much easier. He turned his gaze on the hanyou who chose to sit right next to the girl. _'If he was any closer she'd be in his lap. I wonder if she's ever considered buying her dog a leash.'_ While couldn't exactly object to the place the hanyou had chosen it didn't mean that he had to like it. Figuring he should be the one to start the conversation he addressed the hanyou, "Before you get started with any questions I have one of my own. Is your nose any better than an average humans or would I be wasting my time by asking if you can smell anything different about Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled at the question, it infuriated him that his abilities were being called into question just by virtue of his blood. It was so damned typical of a full blooded demon and there was no way in hell this bastard was going to have anything further to do with Kagome if he had any say in it. Already he disliked him and couldn't wait for the apparition to say what he had to say so he could leave. It was only Kagome's presence stopped him from dragging the newcomer outside and beating his ass, "My nose works just fine asshole. I can tell you rutted with her!" His nose twitched as he picked up on Hiei's current condition and he grimaced in distaste. It would explain why he couldn't control himself around Kagome but it didn't excuse what he'd done, "Keh, it figures. So your instincts made you look for a mate but you didn't mark her, only forced her into your bed. What's the matter couldn't control yourself and had to pick a girl you could easily manipulate?"

Hiei crossed the distance between them in a heartbeat, his katana out and held to Inuyasha's throat before the hanyou could make a move to defend himself, "My current condition has no bearing on just what happened. Are you jealous? Knowing she gave me what she would not allow you to have? That must be a blow to your pride. However, continue to bait me as you have and you'll have worse things to worry about. Know this, I do not make idle threats."

Ignoring the way that the blade cut into his hand Inuyasha pushed the apparition away fully intent on making him pay for the attack. He had barely gotten up off of the floor when Hiei leapt out of the way, just as Kagome invoked the rosary which sent him crashing back to the floor, "Dammit Kagome, he attacked me first. What the fuck are you thinking?"

"Inuyasha shut up!" Kagome glared at the two of them, fed up with their nonsense already, "Hiei if you don't mind please avoid attacking him again. I really don't need to spend all day playing babysitter for the two of you!" She was beginning to wonder if this entire trip was a mistake, there was no way they were going to get along by the looks of it. If this was to work she would have to speak with Hiei about his attitude, not that she thought it would do much good. At least she could say that she made an attempt though.

"Woman remember who you are talking to," Hiei leveled a look at her that said he did not appreciate the way she was thinking. Clearly though she didn't care if the way she just rolled her eyes was any indication. "Let's get this over with," He looked at Inuyasha again who was pulling himself back into a sitting position and looking none too happy about it, "Use your impeccable sense of smell and tell me what I wish to know. Do you detect any changes in her or not?"

Inuyasha fought back an insult as he moved closer to the girl in question. He didn't know where they were going in this, though if the look Miroku was giving them were any indication he had his own suspicions. Breathing deeply he took in Kagome's scent, though it was so heavily laced with Hiei's it was difficult to find anything else. It took a bit of searching but he finally found something that was different, "Your cycles is off by a few days." Uneasily he leveled a look at Sango, "I thought demon breeding cycles didn't affect humans."

Sango considered what he'd said carefully against everything she'd been taught, "For the most part they don't, a woman's cycle is timed specifically to her body. But if she happened to be close to that stage anyway a dose of the pheromones can alter it slightly. Usually it isn't enough to make that much of a difference though."

That statement was more than enough to tell Hiei what he needed to know. It was most likely enough to make a difference in this instance since she'd been close to being fertile anyway. _'Well that answers that question, now it will just remain to be seen whether or not it will take.' _Before he could voice his opinion though a young kitsune burst into the room and stared at them all in shock.

Shippo shifted from one foot to the other as he stared at the group surrounding the small fire. Earlier he had seen the attack that was going on in the village but he hadn't been close enough to do anything to help. It had taken him several minutes to reach the village and by then everything had been resolved, or so he had thought. Now as he stood there he could easily see the tension that blanketed the room but what was even more curious was the way Inuyasha had his nose buried in Kagome's hair and the hate filled look the strange demon was giving the hanyou. Slowly he made his way over to Kagome, ignoring the growls from the two males stationed next to her.

The first thing that hit him was the fact that Kagome was covered in this new male's scent. He blinked, uncertain of what to make of this new development as he looked back and forth between Kagome and this stranger cloaked in black. The next thing he noticed was another underlying scent. He'd recognized it from the one time he'd encountered it before, when his mother had been speaking of having another kit. "What the..."

Carefully he dropped down off of her shoulder and crawled into her lap, ignoring the way Inuyasha had stopped his own investigation. All eyes were on him as he placed a small clawed hand on her abdomen. This was the source of the scent and it confirmed his suspicions. The smell wasn't very pronounced, just a variation of Kagome's natural smell really but it told him that her body was preparing itself to carry a new life. While the child hadn't implanted yet it was clear that it soon would. His teal eyes widened in disbelief as he stared up at the woman who had helped to take care of him all these years, "Kagome... You... but.. what about?" He couldn't seem to form a complete sentence as he struggled to put it into words.

"Out with it kit, you know something," Hiei looked at the young fox and waited for it to come out in the open. Shippo's reactions only confirmed what he was thinking, yet still he wanted to hear it. Somehow it didn't surprise him that a full blooded kitsune would be able to give him a better answer than the hanyou had.

"You want to tell me what exactly it is that you're babbling about? We know her cycle is off because of him but it's no reason for you to forget how to talk!" Inuyasha was getting irritated once more, with the entire situation. He was about to continue in his tirade when a sudden thought hit him. 'A day or two wouldn't matter but a week would. This can't be fucking happening!'

Miroku turned to Sango who was staring at the scene before them with wide eyes. He hadn't missed how the dragon had returned to this newcomer, nor had he missed the protective stance that the apparition had taken with Kagome. Inuyasha's comment about Hiei rutting with her had given him further clues as to what had happened, now Shippo had confirmed it, "I think what Shippo means to say is Kagome is pregnant with Hiei's child."

"She is but she isn't," Shippo said nervously, glancing at the occupants of the room,. He wasn't sure how to explain what he meant but he knew he had to try, "Her body is getting ready for it but her scent hasn't changed enough to indicate that she is. That will only occur when the baby's taken root. Or that what my mama told me at least." In fact he still remembered that conversation vividly, he'd been so looking forward to having a brother or sister but it wasn't long after that his parents had been killed.

"That's not possible! You can just be sorta pregnant, either you are or you aren't," Inuyasha snorted, he wasn't going to believe some half baked idea coming from Shippo. So they had slept together, that didn't necessarily mean that Kagome was expecting the bastard's kid. Instead he resuming his task once again and set about smelling her, trying to find whatever it was that had led Shippo to say such a thing. So far he hadn't been able to detect any massive changes but there was something different.

"Actually Inuyasha he might be right," Kagome said slowly after a few moments of trying to figure out what it was that Shippo meant by 'taking root.' In school she'd taken more than enough biology classes to know how the human reproductive system worked. Pregnancy had also been covered and she'd learned that it took almost a week after conception for the embryo to implant but in the meantime there was a series of hormonal changes the body went through. Sighing heavily she looked at both Hiei and Inuyasha, "It's difficult to explain but getting pregnant and being able to detect it isn't an instant process, there are stages that have to occur before most pregnancies most signs are detectable." She winced seeing the crestfallen look on Inuyasha's face but she wouldn't lie to him. It was tearing at her heart to see the way his ears had flattened against his head and his shoulders slumped. Hiei on the other hand only seemed to accept what she'd said without question, his resolve never faltering. "Inuyasha?" She reached out to him, hoping that he would at least speak with her.

"Not now Kagome, I need some time to think about things," Inuyasha said gruffly before standing and walking out of the room. If he remained in there any longer he was going to say something he'd regret later. He also couldn't allow the others to see just how badly this had hurt him. It was one thing for him to eventually be able to overlook this one indiscretion, but for her to have a child by another male he didn't know just how he could cope with. '_Can I honestly say I wouldn't take it out on her? Or what about the kid?'_ Hoping to find some answers he stared up at the sky and watched some clouds roll in. _'If I went in there right now and asked her to be my mate what would she say? Hell, she'd probably think I was doing it out of possessiveness or pity and sit me to hell and back.' _He also didn't know how Hiei was going to deal with the situation. He'd come all the way from the future, ripping through a portal that should have denied him passage just to find her. Whatever his reason was for being there Inuyasha doubted the apparition was going to be leaving anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: A Dragon's Possession_

_Author: Ryukotsusei_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely borrow the characters from time to time for my own amusement._

**Chapter Seven**

Miroku watched the hanyou walk out the door and for several long moments the silence hung thick in the air around them. Eventually though he turned back to Kagome, who was still staring at the door with a look of disbelief on her features. Surely she hadn't expected Inuyasha to be fine with this, they all knew how he felt about her even if he was too stubborn to say anything, "I believe an explanation is in order Kagome." He of all people wasn't one to cast judgment over her but they needed to know the circumstance of what had happened.

Hiei leveled a glare at the monk when he spoke, something about the man rubbed him the wrong way and he had no problems expressing his distaste. The fact that Miroku had been the main one to cause Kagome pain earlier was a large part of it and his impression on the rest of the group that Kagome traveled with had not been a very good one so far. Even now he could still feel the last echoes of pain coming from where the wards had landed on the girl and burned her skin, event through the clothing she wore. Just because they were both held holy powers did not mean that they could not be affected by them, especially considering how the dragon was now a part of her. "The girl is now under my protection and is carrying my child. That is all you need to know," he proclaimed, daring anyone to challenge his claim.

Both Miroku and Sango visibly bristled at the arrogant statement Hiei just laid down while Kagome took the opportunity to bury her face in her hands. _'I'm not going to be able to stop them from ripping each others throats out before this day is over, am I?' _When she decided to raise her head she decided that her chances of that were far from good. _'Yep, just shoot me now.'_

Sango was the first one to voice her opinion on the apparition's statement though. He was taking overstepping his bounds just a little bit too far her mind and she wasn't afraid to call him on it. It pissed her off that this youkai had taken such liberties with her friend when he obviously hadn't known her for long. That much was obvious to her at least, the man had no idea what Kagome was like or he would have known better than to say something like that, especially to them. Fixing the apparition with an intimidating glare of her own, the exterminator spoke in a very tight voice, "I don't know who you are but Kagome is like a sister to the both of us. That makes her family and if you think that_ 'she's under your protection'_ is all we need to know then you are sadly mistaken. Something happened since she left us the last time and someone is going to tell me what it is."

Few things in the world had the ability to intimidate Hiei and the woman staring at him now sure as hell wasn't on of them. While she might be protective of her friend, all rights concerning the miko had been stripped from her the moment he'd stepped into the picture. To prove that the girl was his and wouldn't protest, Hiei moved closer to Kagome. His stance one of protective arrogance and a smirk crossed his face when the miko didn't protest his actions. At one time these humans may have been responsible for looking after her but the roles had now been changed and they would be doing well to accept it, "You are in no position to demand answers of me Slayer. That glare you are giving me is far from intimidating and won't get you what you want."

Frankly Hiei couldn't care less about what either of them thought they were entitled to. His original goal of getting Kagome some place safe had been accomplished and he'd even gotten the answers he was looking for from the kitsune. To him it wouldn't be a big deal if he and the miko were to part company with her friends now and set off on their own. In all actuality that would be preferable in his mind, being among so many humans was beginning to piss him off already. Throwing the hanyou on top of it was just an added headache he didn't want or need.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Inuyasha had a claim on her long before you entered the picture. If you think he's just going to relinquish that claim just because you say so I'm afraid you're in for a rather nasty surprise," Miroku stated calmly, his composure completely opposite of the woman who was fuming next to him. To lose their cool now was certain to bring about more trouble and he wasn't particularly anxious to find out just how volatile the demon was in front of them without learning more about him first.

The repetitiveness of the situation was growing rather boring to Hiei and he was beginning to wonder if an in depth conversation with Kuwabara would have been a more productive use of his time. Unfortunately his team mates weren't available and he was stuck with these fools who couldn't seem to accept the facts. Giving the monk a rather bland look, he told the man just what he thought about his last statement, "Your warning is unnecessary. As I've already stated she is now under my protection. I couldn't care less what he or anyone else believes as far as their_ 'claim'_ goes. Had he wanted to prevent someone from taking her from him he would have cemented the bond between them long before now but he did not. His hesitation is what cost him the girl, he will accept it. He has no choice."

"You can state whatever you like but it still doesn't change the facts. Inuyasha might be an idiot at times when it comes to expressing what he wants but he's not just going to let you take Kagome from him," Sango crossed her arms and stared at him defiantly. She was almost hoping that Inuyasha would come back inside so he could take up this particular thought but at the same time she was rather glad there was one less hot head in the room. If the hanyou had heard the way the apparition was talking he would have hit the roof.

It was official, Kagome was more than tired of listening to them bicker already. _'Where's my Tylenol when I need it?'_ Sensing that another round was about to start up she sighed and took the opportunity to lean backwards, coming to rest against Hiei's legs. It never occurred to her that he might object to her doing such a thing, and he made no move to stop her so she wasn't going to pull away now. Although listening to them was frustrating, she knew was that Hiei was trying to spare her from answering the difficult questions that were soon to follow. Of course it probably wouldn't matter to him one way or another if how they'd met came out. He could handle himself without a problem, but still he was seeking to protect her from the scorn that was sure to follow after they learned of what had happened.

'Still, we're going to remain in the village then the others deserved to know what happened, right? After all its not often that the group grows by one with another on the way.' At least with Inuyasha out of the room it meant one less volatile temper to deal with while the got the majority of the explanations out of the way, she'd have to talk with Inuyasha alone later. Tiredly she looked up at Hiei who had yet to move away from her, "Please don't antagonize them Hiei, they're just concerned." She closed her eyes briefly and wished that her friends would just let this go for the moment, just so she could gather her thoughts. She needed the time to figure out just how she was going to explain this one but she knew that it just wasn't going to happen. Time had ran out for her the moment she'd come through the well. Steeling herself for what was to come, Kagome looked at her friends with an unflinching gaze, "Before I start this story I need all of you to promise me that there won't be any violence. This has been stressful enough as it is and we really don't need any more problems alright?"

Somehow it came as no surprise to Hiei that the girl had asked for such a favor although she should have known he wouldn't attack her friends unless they called him out. So instead of saying anything the apparition remained silent for now as he kept a close watch over the other two. The kitsune he had dismissed immediately, knowing that Shippo wasn't a threat even if he was something of a minor irritation. When he looked down and took a moment to watch her hold the kit in her lap it did tell him one thing. Even though she was inexperienced he could see that she would make an ideal mother to his child. Any lingering concerns that he might have had about Kagome wanting to abandon the child after it was birthed disappeared in those fleeting moments.

After a moments thought Miroku nodded his agreement, "You have our word Kagome." He'd noticed the dark circles beneath Kagome's eyes and the stress lines that she normally didn't have. Whatever it was that had happened had taken its toll on her and was only getting worse with each moment that passed. Being in a delicate condition was difficult enough for most women, adding to it the strain put on her body by the day's events could not be healthy for her even if she wasn't very far along. They could give her that much for now at least,"Now, if we are to help we need to know what has occurred."

Once he'd spoken Sango cast an uneasy look in Miroku's direction but nodded as well. She wouldn't provoke a fight, for now anyway. However when Kagome wasn't around to interfere it might be another story depending on the tale they had to tell. The only thing that mattered was that they were finally going to get some answers.

Now more than ever Kagome was grateful that Hiei hadn't moved away from her. His presence was the only thing giving her the strength to go through with this, she only hoped that it would be enough as she braced herself for what she was about to do. Honestly if the apparition hadn't been standing so close she knew that she probably wouldn't be agreeing to tell this tale. The images of their reactions that her mind had come up with were still very prominent and making her wonder if she was doing the right thing.

Times here were far different from the way they were back home, an unwed woman bearing children was not something that was often heard of nor accepted. Taking a deep breath Kagome decided that it was best to just start from the beginning and go from there, "I guess to start with I should tell you that a few days ago I was walking to the store since I needed to pick up some supplies before I could come back here. A few weeks ago they'd started working to repair one of the roads on the route I normally took so I decided to take a detour. What happened then was really weird, one minute I was walking down the sidewalk and the next minute the air in front of me seemed to ripple. After that all I could feel was the sensation of falling and I guess I blacked out. When I woke up I was in this strange place I had never seen before and I had no idea how to get home."

Hiei stared down at her in growing unease, he was familiar with every single fixed portal within the city and it was inconceivable that she would just walk right into one in the middle of a sidewalk. Placing one there was just an open invitation for a disaster to happen. For one to be there in the first place it had to be invoked quickly and then removed as soon as the target had been acquired. A conspiracy to kidnap the girl was not out of the range of possibility but for that to happen they had to have known she would be there in the first place. 'Hn, it's more likely she was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. I doubt that Kagome is the first human that Hiroshi has taken from the Ningenkai. This has just been the first time Koenma has stepped in, assuming he even knew about the kidnappings in the first place.'

Feeling the weight of the apparition's stare Kagome shifted uncomfortably. This was probably the first he'd learned of just how she'd managed to get into the Makai so it was understandable that he'd be curious. Still it was more than a little disconcerting that he would be scrutinizing her so closely. She began to scowl up at him though when the feeling of concern and apprehension she felt coming off of him changed into the faintest trace of amusement beginning to form. What ever it was that Hiei had found funny about her actions she didn't know but at least it had gotten his mind off of whatever he had been thinking. Figuring she didn't want to know just what it was she was thinking she picked up her tale, "Anyway, since I wasn't sure where I was I sat there for a few minutes. I didn't know what to do. I mean, it's not every day that you end up in a place where the sky is pink of all things. When I saw this weird little green demon and it wasn't Jaken I decided I'd better get up and move before something bigger came along."

Miroku looked puzzled by her explanation but when he watched Hiei's expression he got the distinct feeling that the apparition knew exactly what had happened to get her there. "So you were transported to what? Another world?" he questioned softly. Somehow it wouldn't surprise him, Kagome was after all a time traveler and while he had seen some unusual things in his lifetime Kagome just kept proving to him that even stranger things could and did happen.

At this point Hiei decided to answer the question for her, "She was transported into the Makai, a realm that in our time is home to demons in order to keep the human world safe. How she found a portal though I do not know, it is an unusual place to find a rip between the dimensions." With Kagome's limited knowledge of the three realms he knew that it would be up to him to fill in part of the gaps. Whether or not these two chose to believe him or not was another story.

Sango stared at the apparition hard, trying to determine if he was telling the truth. She had never heard of such a thing and didn't know if separating the world into realms was even possible. _'It's far more likely that Kagome was put under some sort of spell or had been drugged by this demon in order to get close enough to her to take the jewel. But if that's the case why is it still in her possession?'_ Such underhanded tactics weren't unheard of and she knew that demons strong enough to take a human form were not to be trusted. "How do we know that you're telling us the truth?"

Hearing Sango question such a thing was completely understandable in Kagome's book but it wasn't likely that Hiei would appreciate the insinuation that he was a liar. She knew that it would be up to her to convince her friends about the validity of what she had seen. "It's the truth Sango, I've passed through the portals twice now and I can't say it's any fun. This was a completely different world, I didn't see another human at all while I was there," She looked up at Hiei and decided to amend that statement, "Well, aside from his friends that arrived... after everything had happened."

"After everything that happened? What do you mean? How did Hiei find you?" Shippo looked from the girl to the apparition trying to figure out just why the two of them were together now. They had all thought Kagome was in love with Inuyasha and he knew she wouldn't just take up with another man because Inuyasha was being an idiot half the time.

Kagome ran her fingers through the fur on the kit's tail while trying to figure out just how to put this into words that would be acceptable with a child present. She knew that sending him out wasn't an option, most likely he'd refuse to go and if she forced the issue he'd probably have his ear pressed against the door anyway. She had to force herself to remember that even though the kitsune was young, he was a demon and had probably been alive longer than she had. The likelihood he had heard similar stories of what some demons did when they were seeking physical pleasure was great so she decided to just say it with as little detail as possible,"Well I wandered around for a while, looking for a place to go but I guess someone decided falling into a new world wasn't enough. It felt like I was being followed but I couldn't see anyone so after a while I ignored it. Shortly after I started walking it began to rain and there I was, stuck out in the middle of a downpour without even a tree for shelter. In the distance I could see the lights of what looked to be a town so I started to run towards it, hoping that someone there could at least tell me where I was. "

Kagome sighed heavily then, she felt like such an idiot telling them what had happened. She should have known better but what else could she have done? "Before I made it even halfway I came I was ambushed. I shouldn't have ignored the feeling of being followed because they waited until I was completely distracted before they attacked. I couldn't tell you how many there were, there seemed to be so many but I was too busy trying to keep them off to get a good count. I managed to purify a couple of them even though I didn't have my bow with me but one managed to get behind me. The next thing I remember was the shock of being dumped into a tub of cold water and being ordered to clean myself up." Her hands went to the collar around her neck, the thing that had kept her from killing every last demon that had been there. "I'm warded, I guess they figured out what I was when I fell through the portal and went to get reinforcements and the collar. With it they made sure I wouldn't be able to cause anymore problems, at least not with my energy. They didn't give me much of a choice and I managed to get myself cleaned up but I didn't know what they had planned. It wasn't until they put me up on display and people started speculating on how much it would cost to buy me for the night that I figured out just what I was there for. "

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence while Miroku's gaze went from Kagome to Hiei and back again. A blush stained the girl's cheeks even if the apparition's expression revealed nothing and by her words it wasn't hard to figure out what she meant. Had she said they were offering to outright purchase her Miroku might have been willing to believe it had been a slave ring but he knew that wasn't the case. "So you mean this place was a," A harsh elbow to the ribs cut off what he was going to say but there was no doubt that Sango was thinking the exact same thing. A mere nod was the answer to his question causing him to glare up at the apparition behind her, "So how did you come to find her then?" Had he purchased Kagome for the night and taken her without caring that she was an unwilling participant? If that was the case he'd gladly see just how well the apparition stood up to his wind tunnel, dragon or no dragon.

Hiei brushed off the accusing glare without care. So he frequented the brothel, it wasn't like that was an uncommon practice in the Makai and he certainly wasn't one to deny his desires. What he did or did not do during his personal time was none of their business. The fact that Koenma had sent him might have put him in the right place at the right time but had he been there anyway the outcome would have been the same. But for now he'd willingly answer just why he'd been there in the first place, "I work for Lord Koenma, ruler of the Reikai. He and his father have been keeping tabs on Kagome, knowing that she was the Guardian of the Shikon. So naturally when she disappeared they began to search for her. When they found out where she was they called me."

As much as she hated to admit it, Hiei's words rang true to her. If he'd wanted the jewel he'd had plenty of opportunity to take it. He would have had no reason to bring Kagome back and it was obvious that she was with the demon willingly. If this three realms business was true then perhaps Hiei didn't have any ulterior motives but she couldn't be certain, not without knowing the full story. "So you were sent to rescue her, that doesn't explain how any of this happened though," lazily she gestured for them to continue, she'd reserve judgment for now.

Hiei appeared to be nonchalant even though he knew that the exterminator was not going to be happy with this next part of their story. Either way though, the woman was of no serious threat to him so her displeasure over the situation was not something he was going to concern himself over it. "I am very well acquainted with the owner so I was given first opportunity to purchase her for the night. Appearances had to be kept up so that is exactly what I did," he replied easily.

"So you.. purchased her," The words were distasteful, something that Miroku was finding difficult to say. The thought that Kagome had been treated as a prostitute angered him but there was nothing that could be done about it now unless Hiei had taken her forcefully. Miroku couldn't begin to put himself in the miko's place and it surprised him slightly that Kagome was holding up so well. Even now she was trying to put up a brave front even though her cheeks burned with shame. To show her that he wasn't holding her to blame for what had happened he gave her a reassuring smile, "What of the rest?"

Thankfully they weren't interrogating either of them on just why Hiei had insisted on doing it that way instead of just killing everyone there. Even she could see the folly of taking such drastic action and even if she didn't want to admit it, he'd played his cared right and gotten the job done. Slowly she took a deep breath before picking up the story again, "Well sometime during.. well you know.. his dragon decided that it had taken a liking to me. We still haven't figured out why it chose me but from what we know the bond isn't breakable. Sometime later his friends showed up and they weren't too happy about what happened." Even she didn't know what had transpired in the time when she'd been asleep and she wasn't about to ask now.

Sango eyed the apparition curiously in spite of the impassive scowl on his face. She had seen the violence and destruction that the dragon could cause first hand, many homes now lay in ruins due to its fury but why would it take to Kagome like that? Another question plagued her, just what was the beast exactly? In all her life she'd never even heard of anything like it. Deciding the only way to find out was to ask, she did just that, "So the dragon is the one responsible for this then. Just what is that creature anyway? I don't recognize it."

Hiei nearly laughed at the Slayer's ignorance, for one whose profession was slaying youkai she was woefully uninformed if she didn't know what the Dragon was. Briefly he entertained the idea of not telling them, but in order to make them understand how serious the situation was they needed to know what they were dealing with. As much as he would have liked to keep the secret to himself, he knew it wasn't a possibility. "It is the Dragon of Darkness Flame, a creature from the lowest level of hell and summoned only by those who are willing to risk it all for the chance to tame it. I alone command the power to control the beast, it bows to no other will but my own." He ignored the skeptical looks that were thrown at him, whether or not they believed he was that powerful wasn't any his concern. At least not until they challenged him and then it would be another story.

"If you control it then why did you allow it to choose Kagome?" Sango shifted uneasily, not liking what she was hearing in the least. If this apparition could control it as well as he had said then he had to have had a reason for allowing it to do such a thing. What that reason was anyones guess but if she had to lay money on it, it could be traced right back to the Shikon.

When Hiei outright ignored the question Kagome sighed, knowing that he was unlikely to answer when it was phrased like that. It was a definite blow to his pride that he had allowed his control to slip so easily but then again, with his current condition combined with what they had been doing it would take more than his iron will to contain the beast. "Hiei was sort of... occupied when it came loose. By the time we realized what it had done it was too late. This isn't anyones fault, it just sort of happened," she said, quickly coming to the apparition's defense.

"And you are certain that you are okay with this?" Miroku watched her expression carefully. His question covered not only the bond that she had found herself with but Hiei's advances as well. He could see that the demon had picked up on what he really wanted to know but to his credit didn't comment.

"It may not have been exactly what I was expecting when I was led to the room but I'm okay with what's happened Miroku," Kagome replied while meeting his eyes squarely. She wasn't about to place the blame squarely on Hiei and she wouldn't let the others do so either. Had she outright refused him back at the brothel he wouldn't have carried it any further, she knew that now and there was no denying she actively participated in what had happened.

Miroku nodded slightly, he'd heard what he needed to know and was satisfied with the answer. Although he could sense the power that Hiei possessed he'd also seen the dragon in action. If what Kagome said was true and Hiei had been occupied with what they were doing then he could easily see something like this happening. It didn't explain why the dragon had chose her but at least they knew what had occurred. "Okay so that covers the past couple of days, what is it you intend to do now?"

"I'm not giving the baby up if that's what you are asking," Kagome snapped at him, automatically becoming defensive. But within moments she was looking apologetic, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Miroku held up his hands up in a gesture of peace, unsure of what to make of her reaction. Apparently he had just touched on a very sore subject without meaning to. "I meant nothing of the sort Kagome, I apologize if it seemed that way. I merely wondered about your plans, why you chose to come here instead of staying in your own time?" Unasked was the question of why she had brought Hiei with her, although he was certain she would pick up on it easily enough. From everything he had heard and seen from the items Kagome brought with her, the future was far more suitable for dealing with situations like this.

Hiei's eyes softened slightly as he looked down at the girl resting against his legs. He knew that her friends were taking this far better than Kagome could have anticipated but the ordeal was still difficult for her. At the moment he was the one best suited for explaining their predicament so he picked up the task yet again, "The ruler of the Reikai, King Enma watches over the Ningenkai and to a lesser extent the Makai. He is the one who oversees the disputes that occasionally arise between the realms although for the most part he remains a neutral party. I'm sure things are no different here than they are in our own time, relationships between demons and humans are frowned upon but for a Miko to be tainted by one such as myself is forbidden. If a mate is chosen and it is against her consent, her demon mate is disposed of and she is allowed to go free barring complications. If it was by her choice however, the punishment is death for both. So as you can see, Kagome cannot remain in her own time. Especially now that it has been determined that she carries a hanyou child."

"So Kagome can't go home?" Shippo turned over, resting comfortably in her lap. While he'd be happy that she'd be spending more time with them he definitely didn't like the turn that this had taken.

"Not for a while Shippo but eventually I'll have to. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my family before we came through," Kagome replied sadly. Maybe she could ask Inuyasha to go through the well and tell them what was going on, she didn't want them to worry about her any more than necessary.

Shippo reached out with his energy, attempting to find the fragile life that was growing inside of her. He knew that it was there, somewhere but as of right now its energy was so low it was almost impossible to detect. Giving up for the moment he turned his attention to Hiei, "You came through the well, does that mean this King Enma can as well?"

"It is hard to say for certain, the dragon altered the spell when the portal denied us passage. Whether or not Enma will realize I managed to follow her to this time is something we cannot predict. I've made sure that I'm difficult to track at the best of times and Koenma knows that I will not be found unless I want to be. They might assume that we are still on the other side of the well. For now she will be safest here until we can decide on a permanent course of action," he replied after some thought. He doubted that the Reikai would follow them here if they even believed it to be possible. The dangers in this time period were great and even Koenma had admitted they weren't sure of the girl's chances surviving in the past. They might leave it to chance, expecting a rouge demon to take care of the problem and only act if they reappeared in their own time.

"I don't know how exactly to say this but I'm not sure if staying here will be any safer," Sango stated slowly, her thoughts turning inwards to the problems they had been having, "We still have Naraku to deal with he's decided that Kagome needs to be eliminated at all cost. The last fight was bad, if Inuyasha hadn't managed to grab her at the last minute," Sango trailed off, her eyes glazed over as she remembered in vivid detail, the blow that was meant to end the miko's life. Shaking her head she attempted to clear the images and get back to the task at hand, "If she stays here Naraku will eventually find out that she's pregnant and she won't be able to fight back. She's going to end up being nothing but a target." The attacks had been even worse than normal ever since Shippo had managed to steal Naraku's half of the jewel. The Shikon was essentially completed as soon as they obtained Kouga's shards. It was almost guaranteed that if they were to take them from the wolf prince now that Naraku would launch a devastating all or nothing attack to obtain the jewel. With things so off balance they couldn't afford to engage in such a battle, not yet.

Before Hiei could interject his own comments concerning the situation and just how the miko would be protected, Kagome sat forward and stared at Sango in disbelief. She was used to Inuyasha calling her weak and swearing she needed protected but to hear her friend now saying she was just a target? The statement hurt more than she'd like to admit. "What do you mean I'm nothing more than a target? I'm not weak or helpless, I can still protect myself," she stopped when she remembered the unfamiliar weight hanging around her neck and absently brought her hand up to tug at the collar, "Or I can once someone takes this stupid thing off of me anyway."

"She didn't mean it like that Kagome," Miroku said calmly, hoping to diffuse the situation before she managed to take offense. Immediately he had picked up on what Sango was referring to although it surprised him slightly that Kagome had not. "You have to remember that you carry a child who is half demon. As you know holy energy courses through your body but for the most part lays dormant unless you call on it, whether it is intentional or instinctual. If you were to attempt using that energy you might inadvertently purify the child. Unfortunately we cannot know how much immunity your blood will give the baby against your own energy so until you give birth, it would be for the best if you refrained from using it as much as possible."

It was a problem that Hiei had been debating for some time but now that the others were openly speaking of it he could begin to seek a solution. The unknown factor had been how her holy powers worked to begin with. But hearing they laid dormant was a bit surprising. The collar would go a long way towards helping that. Nodding to himself he came to a decision, "I think that is a good reason for the collar to remain in place. As you know it helps to conceal your presence as well as repressing your energy. It will prevent Naraku from finding you as easily and on the chance that he did, he will succeed getting past myself or the dragon." Another thought struck him as he looked at the group. The level of comfort they exhibited as well as the fact that no one had come to order them out of the village told him that this was was one of their normal resting spots. Remaining where Naraku could keep tabs on them was out of the question, they'd have to relocate and soon. Preferably before Naraku realized that he was here with her.

When it looked like Kagome were about to protest the collar staying on Miroku raised his hand, "As much as you may not like it Kagome, I agree with him. It will be harder for Naraku to find you if he cannot sense you. Between all of us we should be able to keep him from finding you easily." An appraising look was thrown at Hiei, "I'm willing to bet that even if he did find you, I think he would get more than he bargained for if he tried to attack you again." He was positive that not even Naraku would be able to stand up against the black dragon. His shielding might be strong but would it be enough to stand up against a beast straight from the pits of hell?

Although Kagome couldn't refute anything that they'd said so far she still disliked this feeling of helplessness. Would they be willing to watch her constantly? 'More like can I handle that much attention without being smothered?' The entire situation was forcing her to rely on others again, a habit she'd been desperately trying to break, "He knows we stay here though, how is that going to make any difference except keeping me helpless?"

"That is why we are going to be relocating. It will make it more difficult for him to track us that way," Hiei said without hesitation. While she had been mulling over what Miroku had said, he had already started running possibilities through his mind. It helped that they were essentially in Tokyo, even if it was five hundred years in the past. For the most part the caves he had found in their own time would be here even now, including the one he had taken up residence in when he had been restricted to the city limits.

"But what about Kanna? She could still find you with that mirror of hers," Shippo said suddenly. It was bad enough that Kagome periodically disappeared to her own time but how much worse would it be knowing that she was somewhere nearby yet out of his reach?

Hiei looked down at the kit with an expression of surprise. This was a name he had yet to hear out of any of them and he wanted to know more, "Kanna? Tell me about her and this mirror."

"Kanna is a detachment of Naraku, taking on the appearance of a young albino girl. Her powers manifest themselves in the form of a mirror that can transcend any distance giving Naraku the ability to observe us at will. It also absorbs attacks and can rip the soul from a person's body. More than once it has managed to reflect the Tetsusaiga's wind scar among other things so if you happen to encounter her you must use the utmost caution, the only one immune to the mirrors power is Kagome and that is because her soul is too large to be contained," Miroku said, drawing the apparition's attention off of Shippo. Seeing the intense look on Hiei's face was what had prompted him to speak up. Some youkai were notorious for killing children that were attached to a female they were interested in. For now he wasn't certain whether or not Hiei would be a threat to Shippo and resolved to keep a close eye on the two of them together.

"Hn." Hiei contemplated what he had just been told. Just because he hadn't encountered anything like it before didn't mean he hadn't heard of beings with such abilities. On impulse he started to make an attempt to read Kagome's memories again but stopped short, remembering her indignation at his invasion of her privacy. However he wasn't about to ask her for her permission now, it would have to be something that he did at a later time.

Seeing the contemplative expression on Hiei's face, Kagome decided to question him, "Do you think there is a way to prevent her from using the mirror? We need to figure out something, if Naraku sees my powers are restrained he will attack soon. Even if it just meant sending Kagura instead of himself to make sure his suspicions are correct."

Gently he nudged her mental barriers, giving her fair warning that he was about to venture into her mind. When he felt them drop far enough that he could enter unhindered, he began to sift through the memories of each encounter with Naraku's minions. It would be difficult to shield against the mirror but it could be done. The crucial factor would be in who set the barrier up. Any trace of holy energy in it would give their position away since Naraku would be expecting it. Eventually he pulled from her mind and nodded, "I can set up a shield with the Jagan once we get to our destination. Since it will be pure youki he won't think to examine it too closely like he would if it had any holy energy in it. The hanyou does not have the ability to shield with and the kit is far too young to cast one of any real strength. It would be the last thing that he was expecting."

Kagome nodded in understanding but didn't bother to reprimand Hiei for not using Inuyasha's name. It just seemed to be one of his little quirks and she was beginning to understand that it would probably take a very long time to break him of the habit, assuming it was even possible in the first place. "So you have a place in mind then?"

Sango remained silent as she listened to the conversation going on around her. Her mind was busy, filing away the pieces of information that Hiei dropped into their laps for future reference, just in case he ever decided to turn on them. She didn't want to be caught unaware and she had to be the first to admit there wasn't much about him that she knew. They couldn't even be certain just what kind of demon he was. Based on his appearance she was certain he was a fire apparition but some of his physical characteristics were slightly off. 'Is he some sort of hybrid then?'

"There is a cave, not far from here that I have stayed in before. It will more than suit our needs for the time being, although for an extended stay we will need something more appropriate. If we remain in this era for that long you will need to be in a village when it comes time for the birthing," as Hiei spoke he wondered if the others were going to voice their own opinions on the plan. He was already beginning to think ahead about what they would need. The cave he had in mind was far too drafty to comfortably house a newborn, not that he had much experience with them to begin with. It was only by chance that he had picked up what limited knowledge he had to begin with while he was in the Ningenkai and even then he had thought it to be worthless to him. Now he was thankful that he had been listening, even if he hadn't been paying that much attention.

In Miroku's opinion it was a fairly sound plan that the apparition had come up with. Finding someone to birth the child when it was time however was a different story. Most midwives were reluctant to deal with anyone associated with demons. While Kagome might be able to plead for assistance on her own, if Hiei was with her then they would most likely be turned away. The best thing Miroku knew to do was to point out the aid that would be right at hand, if only he chose to utilize it, "When the time comes she can always return here provided you are in the area, I'm sure that Kaede would be willing to assist in the delivery.

"Perhaps," Hiei conceded after a moments thought, "Although it might be a better plan to bring this Kaede to us instead of returning here." The less time they spent out in the open the better off they would be and it would save him from having to worry about transporting Kagome and the child to safety.

"It would probably be a good idea then to bring Kaede with you when you guys visit, if she has the time of course," Kagome said thoughtfully while pondering what the next nine months would be like. Reading about these things in books and experiencing them were two completely different things. And besides, she'd need to be checked out periodically wouldn't she?

"Out of the question," Hiei stopped the idea before it could get off the ground. It wasn't idea of her receiving medical care, such as it was that had him putting his foot down, but the idea of anyone coming near the cave before it was time.

"What?" Why not?" Kagome couldn't help but stare at him as if he'd lost his mind, "Don't you know anything about pregnancies? I have to be checked out every month to make sure everything is going well."

"Of course I know that much so don't be foolish," Hiei snapped back at her, "Don't you think that Naraku is going to notice that you are missing? If he's that desperate to get his hands on you there's a good chance that he'll follow any one of your friends to get what he wants. What do you think will happen as soon as he realizes just where we are staying?" It was tempting to use his hand to attempt to massage his headache away but for the moment he refrained._ 'Do any of these fools have the capability to think ahead? How the species has survived this long with such poor survival instincts I will never know.'_

"He's right, as much as I hate to say it," Sango said and then sighed heavily, "With Kanna's mirror and the saimyoushou we wouldn't even realize that we were being followed. It would probably be for the best if we spent as little time around the cave you will be going to as possible." The next few months looked like they were going to be hell for Kagome but she couldn't come up with a better idea either. 'Poor Kagome, this is going to take isolation to a whole new level for her.'

"Great, no friends, no family and one antisocial protector. I'm going to be bored out of my mind," Kagome muttered beneath her breath. This was beginning to feel like one big conspiracy against her with the way those three were acting. Only Shippo had remained silent and he was probably in agreement with them but didn't want her to stop petting his tail.

Hearing this made Hiei chuckle, even if it caused the slayer and the monk to stare at him. For the first time since he'd entered the hut he knelt down beside Kagome and allowed his lips to brush her ear as he spoke, "Do not concern yourself with a lack of something to do. I'm sure I can find plenty of activities to keep you entertained." Of course only one of the things that he'd meant was sex but he wasn't going to elaborate. They only had a few months to prepare for winter and in that time they would need to establish a supply of food as well as furs to keep warm. If Kagome didn't know how to live off the land, she was about to get a crash course in it.

Ignoring the wide eyed stares that her friends were giving her Kagome placed Shippo on the floor and stood up, quickly facing Hiei with a blush on her cheeks, "Alright, I think it's time that we had a talk. Alone." The apparition was going to be the death of her yet if he continued to embarrass her like that. Sango and Miroku had to have picked up on just what he was implying, she was sure of it. One of them was wearing a mischievous grin and the other was sporting a blush that could rival her own.

Without waiting for his answer Kagome turned and stalked out of the hut, knowing that he would follow her whether he really wanted to or not. Most of the villagers were working on cleaning up part of the damage that had been caused earlier in the day so none of them attempted to stop her as she stalked past them. Finally she reached a spot that would be far enough away that no one would overhear them so she turned to face her self appointed shadow, "I think it's time I asked just what your intentions are with me even if it is a bit late."

For several long moments he said nothing, choosing to think about how he wanted to word his answer. There hadn't been much time to think about just what was going to happen but he did come to a couple of decisions while she'd been asleep on the train. Finally he leaned against a nearby tree and gave her a considering look, "If your asking if I am going to take you as my mate the answer is no, at least not yet. I'm proposing a courtship period, lasting the length of your pregnancy. During that time I will take up the role of your mate but there will be no official bonding."

Hearing those words Kagome turned from him to stare at a distance. When she finally spoke again her tone was bitter, "Why buy the cow when you get the milk for free right? You've got enough of a claim on me because of the dragon that you don't need to be bothered with anything else. But what about what I want? I had a life and something of a relationship before I met you."

"I hope your not expecting me to coddle you and tell you everything is going to be okay. You are not the only one who has had to give up on the life that they had so don't try to play the martyr here. Or do I need to remind you of the people who are back in our time doing their best to ensure that you remain hidden, risking their own lives in the process?" Hiei pushed away from the tree and put his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn and look at him, "And as for your other comment that is why I placed a time frame on it. I refuse to take a mate when I don't know that she's even going to be able to survive birthing a hanyou child. I'm not masochistic, the pain of a soul bond ripping apart is one I'd rather not experience so forgive me for looking out for myself. Assuming we make it through this then yes, you'll get the commitment I'm assuming you desire. But not before."

Kagome was rendered speechless by the words that he'd just thrown at her. One one hand she wanted to scream at him that this was all his fault but she could. It would be a lie and she had to own up to her responsibility. One the other hand she wanted to cry because she wasn't sure what she wanted. A commitment would be nice but it had never been Hiei that she'd been picturing it coming from. The apparition's statement of a courtship period essentially removed Inuyasha from the picture completely, he'd already said as much without speaking those exact words. He'd be taking up the role of her mate without the bond in place, it left no room for the hanyou in her life in any position but a friend. Another question rose in her mind, one she needed the answer to, "And what happens if the child cannot handle both of our energies and dies before it can be born. What then?"

It was a good question, one that had the strong possibility of coming true and Hiei knew it. "In that case we will see where we stand when the time comes. Just remember that if you are thinking that you could return to the hanyou, forget it. Regardless of my feelings on the matter the Dragon has made its choice and unless it chooses to break the bond itself neither of us can go our own way. If you care for him, you'll let him go."

Seeing that Hiei wouldn't budge on this, Kagome nodded her acceptance, "Will you at least let me tell him myself? He deserves that much at least." It was a conversation she was not looking forward to but it had to be done.

While Hiei had no real desire to leave her alone with the hanyou he knew that this was something that had to be dealt with. The man was upset now, anyone with an emotional attachment would be but eventually he'd get over it and want to speak to her again. If they'd already left by then they'd have to deal with Inuyasha trying to track them down which would draw attention. Really he had no choice but to allow her to do this and he knew it. "The hanyou is down that path," he indicated with a wave of his hand, "I will remain nearby while you speak with him."

"Thank you," Kagome murmured before starting down the path to find her friend. Hiei of course was trailing behind her at a leisurely pace, she knew that he'd meant what he said by remaining nearby. No doubt if he felt that Inuyasha was getting out of line he'd make certain to step in and it wouldn't be pretty.

_'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. No, if we come to it. I'm not going to let either of them get into a position where they have to fight each other.' _But first she had to find Inuyasha, a task that wasn't always easily accomplished._ 'You would think that wearing all that red would make him stand out amongst all this green.' _Sighing heavily she kept walking while keeping an eye out for him. It wasn't long though that she spotted him and called out to get his attention, "Inuyasha, can you.. come down here for a minute? We need to talk."

Unease settled in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach as he heard those dreaded words. This was something he'd been expecting though, things couldn't remain the same between them after what had happened. He just wasn't sure what changes were about to take place though, not with Hiei remaining in the picture. With a heavy heart he jumped down out of the tree he'd been sitting in and moved to stand next to her, "Yeah, I guess we do."

Silence stretched out between them since neither knew quite what to say and neither one of them were particularly anxious to be the first to speak. However Kagome knew that Hiei was lurking nearby although she wasn't sure if he was close enough to hear the conversation or not. But if he felt she was just wasting time he'd put an end to their discussion whether they were finished or not. Her eyes were sad as she turned to look at him, "While you were gone we had a long talk and it's been decided that it's not safe for me to stay here. Not with Naraku still around and me not being able to use my powers to protect myself."

"Of course it's not safe," Inuyasha snorted in derision, "It's never been safe but that hasn't stopped us before. I'll just keep protecting you like I have been alright? It just means that you won't be able to travel in a couple of months, that's not a big deal provided Miroku keeps that damned wind tunnel closed. That should give us more than enough time for you to have the baby before we start the hunt for Naraku again." Of course he had no idea what they'd do with the kid once it was born. Traveling with a newborn wasn't exactly safe but leaving Kagome in the village unprotected was even worse.

"It's not that easy Inuyasha," Kagome said as she sat down on a patch of grass. The long blades pricked at her fingertips as she ran her hands through them uneasily. For a moment she wondered if he was just going to stand there, looming over her but after a few seconds he took a seat next to her. A brow was raised in her direction though when she shifted away from him slightly. There was no need to tempt the dragon out a second time just because Inuyasha sat too close to her.

Inuyasha stared at her, trying to figure out just what the hell it was that had her so jumpy. Was it because that spiky haired little bastard was watching them from a short distance away? If he had a problem with them even sitting this close he couldn't imagine how much it would rub Hiei the wrong way when he saw him carrying her. Then again, Kagome shouldn't be worrying about what Hiei thought, "What's your problem? You've never moved away from me like that before."

"I'm trying not to tempt fate a second time. I don't think the villagers want the rest of their village destroyed because we sat too close to each other," Kagome replied dryly. It was going to be hard enough explaining to them just why the creature had appeared in the first place and it was a damned miracle in itself that they hadn't come questioning her about it in the first place.

"Oh right, the dragon thing. You want to tell me what that was about anyway? I know it's got some sort of hold on you, I can sense it. I'm just not sure what it is," Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in distaste at the thought that the beast had touched her. Something that evil had no business even looking at Kagome.

'As if I haven't already explained this enough for one day.' Kagome gave a tired sigh, couldn't he have stayed in the hut for the main explanation? "I've already talked about this more than I had any desire to but you need to know. You're right, partially anyway. The dragon staked a claim on me but we haven't figured out why just yet. But as you saw today it takes a very dim view of anyone touching me that it doesn't approve of. Unfortunately the only ones it doesn't seem to have a problem with are Hiei and Shippo." That was putting it more than a bit mildly, when Inuyasha had gotten close enough to smell her she could feel the rage surging through her bond with the beast.

"And this happened while you two were," Inuyasha repressed a growl when she nodded her head. 'Well that solves that. He's the one in control of the damned thing although I doubt letting it loose was done on purpose. That bastard doesn't seem to give a shit about her one way or another.' Seeing Kagome looking at him strangely had him scowling, "Well it's just going to have to get over it or your new friend can leave."

"That's what has to happen anyway," Kagome stated sadly and looked away, "Only, I'll be going with him."

The softly spoken words left him stunned but only for a minute, "Oh hell no you aren't!" Inuyasha lept to his feet and stared down at her. How could she even think about leaving with him? She'd made a promise, how could she break it now, after everything they'd been through. "You promised you'd always be by my side! Was that a lie?"

"Of course it wasn't!" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes at hearing the accusation. It wasn't as if she wanted to leave after all but she had no real choice in the matter. Angrily she stared at him, hurt that he would think such a thing, "You know damned well about how I feel about you Inuyasha and that's exactly why I agreed to this. How do you think this makes _me _feel? Do you think I _like_ knowing that at any given moment you could be attacked just because you happened to sit too close? Do you think I _want_ to be the one responsible for your death because I inadvertently touched you?"

The ferocity of her words only provoked his anger to greater heights. Inuyasha glared first at the apparition watching them and then down at Kagome, "Well then maybe you should stop worrying about me! There ain't no way that thing is going to be able to kill me, I don't care how powerful you think it is. I handled Ryukotsusei didn't I?"

"And you almost died Inuyasha!" Hearing him brush the danger off so easily had her standing as well, unwilling to back down from the confrontation, "It nearly killed me seeing you laying there as if you were dead and if your demon blood hadn't taken over you would be! Dammit Inuyasha, can't you understand? More than enough people have died because of my mistakes and I won't let your name be added to the list."

"So that's it then? You're just going to up and leave." As hard as he was fighting for her it seemed to Inuyasha like she wanted him to let her go. That thought hurt the worst of all but if she'd already given up then what more could he do? Besides challenge Hiei for the right to her but something told him if he even tried Kagome might well stand against him even if it tore her heart out. 'She'd do it if she thought it would keep me safe. Dammit Kagome why won't you let me help you?'

Kagome tried to ignore the hurt look that he was giving her. This was for the best, at least right now. Perhaps if things changed in the future they could re-examine the situation but she wasn't going to hold her breath either, "If it means keeping the rest of you safe then yes. I imagine we'll be leaving in the next couple of days so Naraku doesn't figure out that Hiei is here. Where we are going I'm not sure, but he's already got a place in mind. There's something else you should know."

"You mean there's more?" As if they didn't have enough to deal with, what was next? Inuyasha wasn't so sure that he wanted to find out anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome nodded and prepared herself for an explosion, "Hiei has proposed that the next nine months be a courtship period. At the end of that time frame if our child survives he said he plans to take me as his mate."

"Oh now that's just fucking perfect," Inuyasha snarled but he made no attempt to move towards Hiei. '_I should have seen this one coming. Any demon would want to take that step if they had even the slightest shred of honor in them.' _Of course things like this weren't a common occurance though and he hadn't known Hiei prior to this so his predictability was limited at best.

The slightest bit of relief filled her when she realized that Inuyasha wasn't going to go on a rampage. Overall he seemed to be taking it far better than she'd anticipated and for that she was thankful. Sensing an intense gaze settle on her, Kagome knew that her time was drawing to a close, "I should probably get back. I just wanted you to know and.. I'm sorry things turned out this way.

Inuyasha watched her turn and leave, returning to the apparition's side. His gaze remained on them until they vanished from his sight and only then did he speak, "Me too Kagome.. me too."

Shippo had waited impatiently for Hiei to bring Kagome back to the hut. While they'd been gone he'd been thinking of just how things would be around the village without the miko there and he was less than pleased with the prospect. He could only imagine how lonely would be as well with only the apparition for company. 'He doesn't even seem to like her very much! There's no way she'll be happy with only him to talk to.' When the mat pushed aside to reveal the two people that were on his mind he jumped up and faced Hiei with a determined look, "I'm not going to let you take Kagome without me. We're a team and where she goes, so do I!"

Brief surprise crossed Hiei's face before his expression settled into one of mild amusement. It'd been plain to see just how attached Shippo was to the miko and it was more than obvious that he was used to getting his way. The kid had guts stepping up to him like that but it didn't mean that he was just going to say yes to the kitsune's demand, "And just what makes you believe that I would allow a mere child to come with us? What purpose would bringing you possibly serve other than to present one more mouth to prove for? I will not be saddled with a child who cannot care for himself, regardless of what he says will or will not happen."

Anger flared in Shippo's eyes hearing Hiei call him all but useless. He'd taken care of himself just fine when he had taken it upon himself to track down the thunder brothers. It was only once he'd found them that he'd ran into trouble. Standing up as straight as he could, Shippo locked gazes with the apparition staring him down, "There's plenty that I know how to do! I can hunt and cast illusions. I can control fox fire and I've protected Kagome plenty of times with it. Besides, you can't be with her all the time. Sooner or later you'd need to hunt and who's going to watch over her then?"

For a moment Hiei said nothing, choosing to contemplate what Shippo had said. The kitsune had a point, whether he went with them or not it would be up to him to provide the big game. Smaller animals were fine for providing limited supplies of food but for more than that they wouldn't suffice for their needs. So long as Kagome remained within the barrier he erected she'd be fine but a bit of added protection might be enough to warrant bringing him, "The step outside kit and show me what you are capable of. I wish to see for myself before I decide whether or not I can put my trust in you to watch over her."

Not waiting around to be told twice, Shippo raced outside to begin the demonstration that the apparition had requested. He knew that the others were following closely behind him, though they were strangely silent. _'They're probably surprised that I insisted I go. Hmph, like I'd leave Kagome alone with only him to take care of her.'_

In reality they were more surprised that Hiei was even considering the idea but it made sense. Miroku obviously couldn't go if the presence of any unshielded holy energy would give their location away. Sango and Kirara would of course follow Miroku so their presence was ruled out as well. The fact that Shippo was a child only made his disappearance more believable if Naraku should happen to look. He was one of the weaker members of the party and had nearly been killed on multiple occasions. Most likely he would merely assume that someone had finally managed to take him out.

Inuyasha had been on his way back when they had exited the hut and stopped where he stood. _'Are they leaving already? No, they have no supplies with them. If nothing else that is going to take some time to get together' _What he didn't understand was why they were moving towards a large pile of debris that would be burned later. Quickly he caught up to Sango and threw her a questioning look, "What's going on now?" Seeing the wary look he was being given Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome told me they were going to be leaving soon so spill it. What's happening?"

It was a bit surprising that Kagome had already dealt with that difficult subject but Inuyasha seemed to be dealing with it well. After a moment Sango turned her attention back to the three walking ahead of her, "Shippo all but told Hiei that he's going wherever Kagome does and Hiei wants proof that he can look after her whenever he has to leave."

At this Inuyasha rolled his eyes even though he was relieved that at least one of the group would be going with her, "You might want to send Kirara too in that case. The runts almost useless against a serious opponent. At least with Kirara there Kagome would be able to get out of danger long enough to use her arrows."

The thought hadn't occurred to Sango but it wasn't necessarily a bad one. While she would miss her companion Kagome needed all the help that she could get. They ended up stopping some distance away, giving Shippo room to work, "Kagome won't be able to use her arrows. She has to leave the collar on her because her energy might kill the baby. With the collar repressing them it will keep them in check and make it even harder for Naraku to find her." Sango gave a look to the two tailed cat in her arms, "What do you say Kirara. Would you mind going with them?"

The small cat mewed her agreement. It helped that she liked both Kagome and Shippo, even if she was uncertain about the newcomer.

"I guess that settles it then. Thank you Sango, I'd rather go myself but that just isn't going to happen," Inuyasha said with a sigh. If he thought Kagome would agree he'd be pushing the issue but he already knew just what she would say and there would be no changing her mind.

The hanyou's voice was gruff with emotion and Sango knew just how hard it was on him to step aside. Gently she laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance,"I know you would. We'll just have to stand back and help where we can, that's all we can really do."

Inuyasha said nothing, choosing instead to watch Shippo's performance. To the kitsune's credit the attacks he was using were even stronger than usual, desire forcing him to throw more power behind them. They could all see how important this was to him and it was showing in the strength of the attacks he was throwing.

Eventually the demonstration ended and Shippo turned to look at Hiei, waiting for his judgment. Even though he was exhausted by the effort he was pleased that he managed to keep from shaking while the apparition stared at him critically. He'd expended a high level of energy and fatigue was to be expected but he refused to give into it. This was one time that he couldn't afford to show weakness, the next nine months and Kagome's safety depended on it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: A Dragon's Possession_

_Author: Ryukotsusei_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely borrow the characters from time to time for my own amusement._

**Chapter Eight**

Shizuru took a drag off of her cigarette and considered the red head standing beside her. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the way Kurama was acting towards her anymore, strange didn't begin to cover the change in him. Ever since they had watched Hiei and Kagome walk away from them the the kitsune had started acting strange. She'd almost consider it hovering if he'd been anymore noticeable about it. Yusuke hadn't been helping matters any either with the knowing smirks he was casting in her direction. It was like he knew something she didn't and it was quickly getting to the point that it was all she could do not to throttle the both of them.

When Kurama's fingers landed lightly on her arm for the third time in the past ten minutes she came to an abrupt stop which earned her a surprised look from both of the men walking beside her, "Okay just what the hell is going on with you two?"

It was the irritation in the brunette's voice that forced Kurama to drop the mask just enough to allow the concern he was feeling show through. Realizing that he was making her slightly uncomfortable though he allowed his hand to fall back to his side, breaking the physical contact that he'd been enjoying, "Forgive me Shizuru, the current situation has everyone on edge, myself included. The situation we've entered into places you in considerable danger and it would be unforgivable if something were to happen to you because of it."

Shizuru rolled her eyes upon hearing that and took a step away from the kitsune. 'It's not like I need or want a babysitter.' Occasionally the thought had crossed her mind that perhaps Kurama had been looking at her with something more than friendship in mind. But aside from the odd behavior he had exhibited today, he hadn't given her any reason that she could use to call him on it. Sighing heavily she threw her cigarette down and stepped on it, "You don't have to remind me of the risks Kurama. I'm well aware of what could happen and I'm not worried about it. Let's just get this over and done with okay?"

Yusuke couldn't help but shake his head as he started walking away from the two of them. It was plain to see that they both liked each other, so why they hadn't acted on it yet was completely beyond him. Shizuru was enough of an empath to be able to pick up on Kurama's feelings wasn't she? Then again perhaps not, the kitsune was a master at hiding what he felt when he saw the need for secrecy. If there was something holding the redhead back then there was a good chance that he'd go out of his way to conceal what he felt. Looking back over his shoulder he noticed the two in question were still staring at each other, "If you two lovebirds are finished with the staring contest we still have things we have to do!"

Kurama nodded once, almost thankful for the interruption that had been provided even though the nickname that Yusuke had chosen was a tad bit inappropriate. He could have sworn that he saw something lurking in the woman's eyes that he could have easily labeled as disappointment. Perhaps he had waited long enough? Although he was a bit hesitant to take that step, especially with the trouble they had coming their way. Now was not the time to entertain such foolish thoughts as starting a relationship. Instead he covered his inner thoughts with a grin, "Shall we then?"

Seeing the mask resume on his face forced Shizuru into squashing her disappointment. For now she resigned herself into saying nothing at all, maybe they could speak about it at a later time when things weren't so chaotic. Instead she turned to follow after Yusuke who had already stepped into the portal and disappearing into the Reikai. Once more Kurama had resumed up his position at her side, although this time he left a bit more distance between them, "We should go, I'm sure Koenma doesn't want to be kept waiting any longer than necessary."

"Indeed," Kurama said just before he walked through the portal with her. He knew that Shizuru was right, the timing had to be perfect with this in order for it to work. As they crossed into the other realm he kept a very close eye on her and was pleased to see she was completely unphased by the crossing. Often times those with increased spiritual awareness experienced some form discomfort from crossing over which just confirmed his thoughts that she was indeed stronger than she appeared.

To their relief Koenma was waiting for them on the other side as they'd been hoping for although he was tapping his foot rather impatiently. Upon seeing them Koenma scowled and unclasped he hands from behind his back, "It's about time you three showed up. Do you know how hard it is to get rid of that big blue idiot? If he sees her here there's no way that he'll be able to keep his mouth shut! I had to have him return my breakfast for this saying it was too cold. Now there's no telling when he'll come back so let's get this over with."

"Well at least you got rid of him right?" Yusuke couldn't say he was overly fond of Jorge but the ogre seemed to be exceptionally tolerant of Koenma's antics. Had he been in the assistant's place he would have already taken that pacifier and shoved it somewhere uncomfortable a time or two. There was no way in hell he'd be able to put up with the same abuse.

Nodding slightly, Koenma placed his hand upon the panel of door they had stopped in front of. It was one of the quickest ways into the palace which managed to bypass most of the occupants of the building. It was for the best if they could avoid being seen by anyone as they walked through the palace. Even if most of the occupants wouldn't recognize Shizuru someone might figure out that something wasn't quite right. If word of this got back to his father they were all screwed and he knew it, "Of course I got rid of him, you know that this must be kept as quiet as possible. It's not just your necks that are on the chopping block anymore. I'm taking a major risk by helping you out but I owe you guys at least that much."

"So just what are you going to tell your father anyway? Based on what these two have told me you've been watching the girl for a while. Won't he notice that she's one?" Shizuru was more than willing to help in any way she could but if it was for nothing then they had to think of another plan fast and somehow relay it to the apparition.

All eyes were on Koenma as he considered the question. It was one of the very few things that had been on his mind n all actuality, "I have, although I will need you all to play along with this it's going to work. Kagome traveling through the well isn't an unusual occurance and while it doesn't please my father he knows she has a mission to accomplish. Once the quest is finished she should have no reason to return to the past. But even if she chooses to do so, the time line would not be disrupted any further than it already has been. I can't exactly say for certain what my father would try to do but I seriously doubt he would try to retrieve her. While it wouldn't be impossible for him to do so, it would be more trouble than it's worth at this point as long as she keeps the jewel safe. I've been maintaining watch over the meters since this has happened and my father is attending to other matters that demand his attention. After this is examination is done, I'll report to him that Kagome was released and then returned to the past where we cannot track her." Koenma sighed heavily as he came to the sticking point of the whole plan, "He'll accept that explanation, the one he'll demand an answer on is why your team is now a member short."

Kurama looked thoughtful for a moment as he considered the problem. He'd been wondering the same thing himself even if he hadn't brought it up to the others, "To be honest with you Koenma, both my own and Hiei's probation for all intents and purposes has been fulfilled. You could always inform your father that Hiei has returned to the Makai permanently and has no intentions of becoming involved in Reikai business again. It would not be unrealistic, especially when you consider that he has some ties to Mukuro. Just send word to her that should anyone ask, Hiei is off performing some task for her and it is uncertain just when he will return. From what I understand she is on Hiei's side in this."

Koenma's surprise plainly showed on his face as he stared at the redhead. His team was certainly moving quickly if they had already assured the compliance of Mukuro. Just what all had they been doing in the short time that they'd been back? "How do you know this?" He directed them down another unoccupied hallway and urged them to move quickly. They were getting close to the examination room where the doctor was waiting for them. This conversation needed to end soon but he still wanted an answer to the question.

"We met with Hiei and Kagome just as they crossed into the Ningenkai this morning. Apparently Mukuro has agreed to give them a place to stay but it is only available as a last resort. I've given the problem some thought and if it comes down to it I will be resuming my position over my own lands. The two of them can take refuge with me along with anyone else that's been dragged into this mess," Yusuke said with his expression turning to one of defiance. He was daring Koenma to contradict what he'd said. His job as spirit detective had ended some time ago even if he still took on odd jobs but even then that was by his choice alone. If it came down to a choice between helping Koenma and keeping Hiei safe from the Reikai, Koenma would just have to find someone else to save the world.

Koenma wished he could say that he was surprised but he had been expecting something of this sort. Yusuke's loyalty was unquestionable and with Hiei's life now in danger the man was clearly showing just whose side he was on. "I already figured as much Yusuke. While I dislike how this has all come to pass I understand it. I never should have sent Hiei after the girl, that was my mistake and I'll take responsibility for it. I just hope that things don't become any worse but I'm afraid that even that will be in vain."

"Don't you think you are over reacting just a little Koenma?" Shizuru stared at the ruler of the Reikai with a bland look. Everything she had heard centered around this child that might not even exist. "You don't even know if she's pregnant and if she is, all you have is speculation. The kid could come out perfectly normal for all you know! What will you do then?" Somehow it wouldn't surprise her if they hadn't even considered that possibility and if the look on the demigod's face was any indication, she was right. 'Males and their short sightedness. Even if the kid does have the sort of power that they are afraid of, who says its going to turn out evil anyway? I can't see a priestess instructing her kid to blow things up with the intention of one day taking over the world.'

"You're forgetting that they are two very powerful beings. The likelihood that the kid would take after them is too much for my father to ignore," Koenma said, meeting her look with one of his own. Oh how he wished he could just ignore what was to come but he couldn't. The circumstances made him a bit more sympathetic to the girl's plight and he knew that he would be more lenient than his father. After all he had watched over Kagome for years and he had a very hard time believing any child she raised could turn out evil. But the apparition was another story, he knew that the possibility for corruption was there especially with Hiei for a father. While the apparition had done much for them, Enma still didn't trust him and was certain to order him executed for an indiscretion such as this.

Shizuru shook her head as she stared at the man, "You and your excuses. I don't want to hear about _'likelihoods'._ Both of my parents were the top doctors in their respected fields before their deaths. If likelihoods meant shit then both my brother and I wouldn't be living where we are at now. Instead we'd both have gone to school and be making money hand over fist, living the life of luxury. Instead I dropped out of high school and Kazuma is struggling through the courses he's taking at the community college in between his job with you. Don't speak to me of likelihoods. That child could be perfectly normal and you know it."

Koenma was at a loss as to what exactly he could say in response. He knew that she had a point and could very well be right but it wasn't his call. King Enma still had the final say on these things and in this instance he was unlikely to listen to reason. It was only because of the friendships he had formed with these people over the years that he was even willing to take the chance to help them. Fortunately he was saved from having to reply because they had arrived at their destination, "We're here. Nothing further about this until we leave."

Kurama had remained silent through the entire exchange even though personally he agreed with Koenma. Perhaps it was maternal instincts most human women had that drove Shizuru to put forth such an argument but he wasn't going to voice his disagreement with her. He had stated his opinion earlier and had been ignored, it was now out of his hands. One thing was for certain though, he refused to leave Shizuru during this 'examination'. Silently he followed her through the door and into the room where a middle aged man in a white coat waited.

Needless to say Shizuru was slightly surprised at just how little time was being wasted, she'd only been standing there a moment before she was accosted and taken to another room. Casting a glance back over her shoulder she saw that Kurama was following her closely, his expression carefully guarded. Koenma and Yusuke remaining in the other room however, seemingly content with allowing Kurama to follow her. "Coming to keep me company huh?"

"Of course Ms. Higurashi," Kurama slipped into his role perfectly, playing the protector of the one who had supposedly been kidnapped, "I was assigned to make sure that you arrive home safe and sound. That includes guarding you while you are here in the Reikai." It wasn't difficult to maintain his calm facade when he met the surprised look the Doctor was giving him. Apparently the man didn't believe that she could possibly be in any danger just by being in the Reikai. '_That just shows exactly how little the man knows.'_

"I see," Shizuru didn't say much more since she did not know how much this doctor knew about Kagome. She didn't want to be responsible for somehow slipping up and betraying the part that she was playing. However when they reached the examining room and was told to undress she put her foot down, "If you think I'm undressing with both of you in the room you are mistaken." She couldn't help but wonder if everyone in this place was out of their fucking mind when one of them looked surprised and the other hid a grin.

Pushing his glasses up higher on his nose the doctor coughed slightly, "That's not exactly what I meant Ms. Higurashi. Here." He directed her over to a paper gown that was folded upon the examination table, "Through that door is a bathroom, you are welcome to change in there. We will proceed with the exam when you are ready."

Kurama cast her an amused glance as she snatched up the gown and stalked off into the bathroom. While he wouldn't have objected to seeing her undress, the circumstances surrounding it were poor and not conducive to being able to act on her being nude. Instead he waited patiently, his keen hearing easily picking up the sounds of her clothing being removed.

Once she'd pulled on the flimsy paper gown Shizuru stepped out of the bathroom and made her way across the room. Uneasily she took a seat on the edge of the examination table and tried to remember how she acted the first time she'd been to an appointment at the gynecologist. As she laid there looking nervous and uncertain she silently praised herself on her acting skills. The exam proceeded much the same as any other appointment she had gone to, with the exception of a couple of strange machines she had never seen before. Everything from her blood pressure to the amount of spiritual energy she held within her at the moment was taken, though she grew slightly concerned when the doctor commented on how low it was for a priestess of her caliber.

Thinking quickly, Kurama stepped forward to give an explanation after giving Shizuru a warning look to remain silent, "We ran across a tribe of snake demons who decided they wanted to use her for a sacrifice to their Gods. She expended a massive amount of energy purifying those that came near her. I am sure after a few days of rest she'll be back to normal."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully after a moment and made a note in his chart, satisfied with the explanation, "Alright, I must request that you lay back Ms. Higurashi. Forgive me for asking such a personal question but have you had any sexual encounters while you were in the Makai that we should be aware of?"

Glaring at the man Shizuru crossed her arms, "As if I'd let any of that scum touch me." Really, the thought of having sex with any of the demons she had seen in her years of being associated with them was revolting, with a couple of exceptions. But, then again, with the exception of Youko all of those who fell in the fuckable category could have passed for human.

"All the same, I need to examine you to be sure. Once this is over you can of course get dressed and will be free to go home. Barring any complications of course," He ignored the glare directed his way but help the woman place her feet in the stirrups. Once she was as comfortable as she could be he took out his instruments and began his examinations although she seemed rather reluctant to keep her legs open for him to proceed. He was also well aware of the Kitsune's glare boring holes into him, he had glanced up once and was started to see that the man's cold green eyes had changed to a burning amber. Apparently this demon took his job of guarding the girl quite seriously.

Getting back to work he was relieved to see that there was no evidence that she had taken a lover recently. While the woman was by no means a virgin, this was one large worry off of their minds and it would please King Enma to hear of his findings. Indicating that he was through he wrote the results down in the chart and then turned to them both, "Everything looks fine. I'd suggest resting for a couple of days, just to recover your energy. Aside from that you should be back to normal in no time. Try not to fall into anymore portals though, you caused quite the stir with this little incident."

Shizuru straightened out her gown and cast the doctor a disgusted look, "It's not like I planned on this happening you know." Without waiting for his response she stalked back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Wasting no time she pulled the gown over her head and began putting her clothing back on. She wanted out of this place and it was unlikely that anyone was going to object to her wanting to leave. As she stepped out of the bathroom her gaze locked with Kurama's, her patience was at an end and by the look on his face he knew it, "Kurama, please take me home."

"Of course," Quickly he stood beside her, laying his hand on her arm and guided her out of the room leaving the doctor to stare at their retreating backs. Yusuke and Koenma were waiting on them and stood as soon as they walked through the door. The demigod past them quickly and that pleased him. Instead of detaining them any further he was going to inquire as to the results. It was a wise decision in his opinion, if Koenma had done otherwise it would have looked suspicious. Without another word the three of them vanished through the door, intent on making their way back to the Ningenkai without any further interruptions.

Back in the Feudal Era, Hiei was waiting impatiently for Kagome to finish packing up their supplies. At first she had asked him if she could return to her own time to grab some clothing and other necessities but that was a risk he refused to allow her to take. If he were to attempt going through the well a second time there was no telling what difficulties he would run across trying to traverse it the third. Allowing her to go alone was out of the question and he'd stated as much before she could think to ask him. Not only would the dragon erupt in a rage once more, forcing him to go through but it would leave her virtually unprotected until he arrived.

Kagome continued stuffing food items in one of the baskets that Kaede had provided. She missed her backpack now more than ever but there wasn't much that she could do about it. While she wasn't exactly enthusiastic about Hiei's decision about her returning home, she could understand his reasoning behind it. For this reason alone she backed off of her argument without much complaint which seemed to stun the others. He was only trying to keep her safe after all and while her stuff would be useful it was not necessary. Her gaze went to the stacks of food the villagers had so willingly provided. Even with all of the hardships they went through and the recent destruction that had occurred, the people of the village were more than happy to give them what they could. At times it made her feel guilty for accepting stuff from them when she knew that they had so little.

Soon though the food was packed away and her hands fell to the pile of clothing that had been provided. It was nothing fancy really, just a few informal kimono's as well as the traditional priestess garb. She was loath to wear that particular outfit but she couldn't be picky anymore. As she fingered the fine red material of the hakamas, she caught the look of curiosity that Hiei sent to her. Not wanting to answer his questions, fearing his thoughts about how inadequate she was compared to a fully trained priestess, she picked up the garment and placed it in an empty bag, "Is there anything that we need to get for you before we go Hiei?" So far she had been surprised, he had not requested any clothing but she imagined that since she was wearing a set of his clothing at the moment he would be taking them back before long.

Hiei followed her line of thinking but didn't bother revealing how right she was. Two changes of clothing would suffice for him although to be honest for a while he had every intention of making the cave clothing optional. Of course, with Shippo coming along it made things more difficult and he had quickly revised his plans of just which cave they were going to be staying at. Instead of the one that was nearby, he had another destination in mind. It had multiple chambers, including more than one escape route if they found it was needed. It would be easy to hang a blanket, closing off their sleeping chamber from the rest of the cave. Perfect for his plans later that evening providing that she was willing. When she looked ready to repeat the question he shook his head, "I require nothing more than what I already have."

With a sigh she tied the top of the bag shut and then turned to look at Hiei. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but something seemed to be different. She studied him for a moment before the realization hit her. He seemed to be a bit more relaxed than he had been over the past twenty four hours. It wasn't anything that casual observation would pinpoint but part of the wariness that he constantly carried had eased even if it was just slightly. Was in the fact that they were now in a safe place or something more? Unable to make a determination without outright asking him she stood, "Well, I think we are ready to go. How long will it take us to get there?" She didn't relish the idea of a long walk carrying such heavy containers.

"Hn, about four hours at a fast walk. Burdened such as we will be perhaps longer," Hiei replied and calculated the weight of the supplies they were taking. There was no way he would be able to carry both baskets and Kagome if they were to utilize his speed, nor was it possible to leave part of the items behind. As it was, they hadn't enough room to put any bedding in there so it would be up to him to catch game large enough to provide furs and then treat them. Until then they'd just have to make due with his cloak as a ground cover.

"I thought so," Kagome sighed heavily and eyed the supplies. While she was used to walking she wasn't exactly looking forward to the journey that lay ahead of them. "Maybe we could borrow Kirara. She could help us carry this stuff and we'd get there a lot faster. Besides, I'm sure the others would want to know where we were exactly in case they need us," She nearly smiled at the scowl that crossed the apparitions face, obviously he didn't like the idea but she knew she had a point. Besides, he wouldn't want to be out in the open any longer than necessary either she was certain.

"Fine, see if the slayer would object to borrowing the cat. The sooner we leave the better." A movement at the doorway attracted his attention for a moment before he turned back to Kagome, "Nevermind, the kitsune is taking care of asking her. The jagan flared briefly as he waited for the answer and what he heard surprised him slightly but he wasn't going to object, "Gather some bedding, it looks like we will be able to take a few blankets with us after all." With the fire cat they should be able to cut the journey down to two hours at most. He watched as Kagome made her way into the other room, emerging moments later with a large stack of blankets. Nodding his approval he snagged an empty basket and opened the top so she could drop them in, "Good enough, those will suffice for now."

Kagome nodded and set the blankets down on top of the basket. It was beginning to get chilly at night, it wouldn't be long before the first snow began to fall and then she wasn't sure what they would do. Staying inside a chilly cave through the dead of winter wasn't exactly her idea of fun. 'I'm sure that he has other ideas on how to keep warm though.' The thought was enough to make her blush uncomfortable, earning a raised eyebrow in her direction, "Umm.. I'm just going to go talk to Sango now. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hiei waited for her to exit the hut before following her silently from a discreet distance. Rushing out like she had was an obvious attempt to get away from the thoughts he invoked in her but he could see that she was attempting to play it off. It was no matter though, he'd give her time to say goodbye to her friends like she wanted, but he would remain nearby in case something chose to attack. As he watched her, not only had the Demon Exterminator joined her but the Hanyou as well. The monk was no where to be seen, however he could feel the man's energy not far away. Based on the calm aura he was giving off, it would seem that the man was meditating. Shippo and Kirara seemed to have disappeared as well, to where he wasn't sure but it didn't overly concern him. The kit wouldn't go far from Kagome, it was almost as if the kit was glued to her hip but he still couldn't determine just what sort of relationship the two of them had worked out. It certainly wasn't one of mother and son, the kit ignored what Kagome had to say far to often to see her as a parental figure. Perhaps it was more of a brother and sister relationship. He wouldn't know on that account. his own relationship with Yukina was far from what anyone could consider normal.

Time slowly passed and he could feel himself growing impatient. He had already told the girl that they could arrange specific meeting times occasionally with her friends, if only to assure them that he hadn't disposed of her in some violent way but if this was what he could look forward to on those occasions he was seriously going to need to rethink things. Already he could smell the scent of her tears drifting up to him, no doubt saddened that she would be leaving her friends for such a long time. His crimson gaze drifted over to the hanyou, who was doing his best to look disinterested in the whole thing and failing miserably.

The apparition had to admit, he had been expecting much more of a fight out of the hanyou over losing his claim for the girl. It was fortunate that Kagome had been able to make him see reason. She knew that he had no qualms about killing the other man if it became necessary. Sifting through Kagome's memories had given him enough of an advantage to take the hanyou on a fight and win, even without using the dragon. Yet, should it come down to a fight things would become increasingly difficult between him and the girl. One additional headache he didn't need.

Shifting on his branch, he allowed the breeze to ruffle his hair for a moment while he glanced at his bare arm. Where wards would normally cover his skin it remained bare, despite his repeated attempts to cover it. Whenever the wards would touch his skin, black fire would erupt and destroy them instantly. It was vexing to say the least, considering the fire was not of his own making but that of the dragon. However the beast was content to remain on his arm so long as he remained near the girl. Ever since they had arrived, it had only flared twice and that was in reaction to Inuyasha and Miroku approaching Kagome while she was a good distance from him. Quickly he had decided it was in everyone's best interest if he became the girl's shadow. It had earned him more than a few disapproving looks but it wasn't like he gave a shit about anyones opinion about his actions.

Suddenly though he tensed as the wind shifted, heralding the arrival of an unknown youkai. His gaze trained down at the three below him even as he unsheathed his katana. Kagome seemed slightly nervous but not overly so, occasionally casting glances in his direction. Sango seemed resigned, barely moving from Kagome's side. Inuyasha on the other hand had tensed, flexing his claws repeatedly, one hand going to the sword at his side. Even from here Hiei could hear the low growl coming from his throat. It didn't seem to him that the threat was a serious one if he were to go by the girl's reactions but at this point in time he was far more likely to take his cues from the hanyou. Leaping down from the tree he was in, he quickly took up a position on the opposite side of Kagome. Glancing over to Inuyasha he caught the faintest nod of approval before turning his attention to the West where the strange youki was coming from. Whoever this demon was, if he was looking for trouble he had just found it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: A Dragon's Possession_

_Author: Ryukotsusei_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely borrow the characters from time to time for my own amusement._

_And here's the ever so long author's Note: So yeah, it's been a year since this was updated but as you probably noticed if you haven't given up on the fic, I revised the previous eight chapters as well. Quite a bit of it is still the same although I had to rewrite a great deal of it due to changes in my writing style. Other things have been altered however, including the addition of conversations that weren't in the first version. So you may wish to reread them, or not. Nothing was changed that altered the outcome of Hiei and Kagome leaving, it just settled things a bit more to my liking. Unfortunately the lemon anticipated for this chapter didn't happen. I'm hoping the next one will be a bit more suitable for it._

_There's no real time frame on when the next update for this story will be. I've received more than one comment(or complaint) about the amount of one shots I've been doing. I know I've stated this before but I'm guessing either people haven't read it, don't realize what it means or just plain don't care. I'll try to explain this again with a bit more detail. I've joined several live journal communities that have fic writing challenges. A pairing is claimed and you are given a list of themes that you have to complete within a certain time frame. Usually one theme per story every three months. I found this is a great way to get rid of the random plot bunnies that attack and want to be turned into full length fics. But it still puts me on a time line. So updates for the communities are going to be more frequent until the challenges are taken care of. I'm also revising my older stories as time permits so rest assured they are not being completely ignored. I'm just so disgusted with how some of them look I can't even concentrate on writing the next chapter until they're cleaned up and yes, On The Night Of A Blood Red Moon is one of them. The next chapter is more than half written but I need to get the previous chapters fixed before I finish it. Thank you to everyone for your continued patience and for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated._

**Chapter Nine**

A cloud of dust signaled the newcomer's arrival and Hiei tightened the grip he had on his katana, not moving from his position at Kagome's side. Based on the feel of the youki he could tell that it was a male and with Inuyasha's protective stance he could only come to the conclusion that it was a possible rival. An enemy would have alarmed both women and while they looked nervous there were no traces of fear around them. The thought that it was another male seeking the woman he'd been bound too was enough to intensify his lust for blood but still he fought for control. 'I refuse to give myself over to some foolish notion that another could take her away.'

Even so, with his breeding cycle raging full force through his body it was all he could do not to strike first and ask questions of the corpse as he wanted to do. The lack of reaction from the others was the only thing aiding him in that endeavor, had he picked up the slightest indication that there was something serious he would have already begun his attack. As the strange demon came into view the tension level around him increased but not to an intolerable level. Casting a quick look over to Kagome he saw her gazing at him with uncertainty and trepidation. A small hand came to rest lightly on his shoulder, no doubt meant to forestall any possible acts of aggression on his part. 'Not that it would be enough to stop me should the situation warrant it. She's far too accustomed to being the one in control.'

Worried didn't quite cover just what Kagome was feeling at the moment. She could literally feel the agitation rolling off of the apparition but she knew he wasn't likely to listen to her if she told him that Kouga wasn't a threat. God only knew she had never been able to get it through Inuyasha's thick head that she hadn't been interested in the wolf, nothing she had ever said had made much of a difference. While it was hard to imagine she was beginning to wonder if Hiei was even more hardheaded than the hanyou. He certainly was move volatile which was certain to cause numerous moments of worry until they left the village. Still, she had to try and calm him down some. Perhaps there was a way she could ease his apprehension, if only a little bit. Carefully she took a step closer and spoke softly to him, "It's only Kouga."

The girl's wording affirmed that she did indeed know the strange demon but that in itself meant very little to him. Until he had the opportunity to discern for himself just how much of a threat the newcomer was he wouldn't let his guard down. Scoffing softly he kept his attention trained ahead, "It changes nothing." Personally Hiei didn't care that what he had said did nothing to reassure the girl holding on to him. One way or another Kagome would come to understand that he put his trust in very few people and she wasn't one of them yet. He wasn't about to take her word on the trustworthiness of people he didn't know. As it was he already questioned her judgment on her choice of traveling companions.

Any retort she might have had died on her lips as Kouga came into view. For once he didn't slide to a stop, trampling Inuyasha in the process just to get close to her. No doubt a vicious fight would have broken out if that had occurred this time but instead he had stopped a good distance away and was taking a moment to look her over. Kagome couldn't help but flush as she endured his scrutiny, surely he could sense that there was something different about her, after all Inuyasha had noticed the dragon's aura almost immediately. An uneasy silence stretched out between the group before it was finally broken. Just as she was about to greet Kouga, Inuyasha beat her to addressing him.

"Why are you here Kouga?" Seeing Kagome about to approach Kouga had prompted him to make the first move. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was blissfully unaware of the way demon society worked and it was up to him to step in before an all out war started. With Hiei being in season there was every chance that if Kagome made a move towards Kouga the apparition would react violently. Whether the smaller demon saw her as his mate or not no longer mattered, she carried his offspring and it would rouse his protective instincts like nothing else could. The village had already suffered enough damage from the dragon's attack earlier, they didn't need a repeat occurance of the day's events.

The fact that Inuyasha wasn't hurling insults at the first opportunity was telling. But even in the face of that development Kouga hardly spared him a glance. Instead he concentrated on the short apparition that was standing beside the human priestess he had been pursuing for years. His nose twitched as the breeze shifted, bringing the demon's musky scent closer and confirming his suspicions. Based on the way Kagome was touching the man he knew that something had happened between them, something big. Finally he turned to Inuyasha who was staring at him with a guarded expression, "Hell dog breath, it's not every day that someone tries to call the Dragon of Darkness Flame." Seeing the stunned expressions on their faces he snorted in disgust, "What? You think I wouldn't come to check things out? I had to make sure that Kagome was okay." A stunned silence followed his proclamation just as he had expected. Few would recognize the beast from hell and truthfully, he wouldn't have been able to either if it hadn't been for an experience many years ago when he watched a pyromancer attempt to summon the creature and pay for it with his life.

"How the hell did you know that?" Inuyasha wasn't certain just how Kouga knew of the wretched creature but it pissed him off that he knew what it was. Especially considering the fact that not even Sango or Miroku had any idea about the dragon and the apparition had taken great joy in rubbing their ignorance in their faces. Now this just gave Kouga one more reason to gloat around him.

Kouga snorted and rolled his eyes, casting a superior look over to to the hanyou, "I know a lot of things you don't. Instead of me shoving my knowledge in your face, why doesn't someone tell just what the hell is going on here?" So far the demon in black hadn't made a move but he knew that he was being watched very carefully. The aura that continued to pulse around him told him that this man was indeed very dangerous and he would have been a fool to miss that the dragon's energy cloaked the smaller demon. Somehow the man had managed what was thought to be impossible and tamed the beast.

"And people bitch about my sense of smell," Inuyasha muttered while crossing his arms. Perhaps it was just that Kouga wasn't close enough to catch the girl's scent or maybe he was just being blind to the obvious. Either way Inuyasha knew that he was stuck dealing with this mess and at this point he would rather be stuck dealing with his bastard of a brother than the wolf in front of him. Things would have been ever so much easier. Seeing the confused look on Kouga's face and the way he was stepping forward to discover what he was missing had Inuyasha taking action before things could get out of hand, "I'll make this simple for you wolf. He fucked her, she's pregnant. Now they have to find a place to go to keep her safe from Naraku."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was horrified with the way the hanyou had just bluntly laid the situation out. To tell the truth she was still ashamed of what had happened and to have it spoken so callously caused her anger to flare. Sure, the others knew of the circumstances behind it now but that still didn't change things and Kouga was oblivious to what had happened to her while she was gone. What would he think of her now? He had to know that she hadn't known Hiei for very long.

"And here I thought you cared for the girl fool. Do you think she appreciates the insinuation that she is a whore? Think before you speak, assuming you are capable of such a difficult concept," Hiei had managed to relax ever so slightly seeing that the wolf hadn't proven to be a threat as of yet. The fact that Kouga was aware of what the dragon was helped some, if the man knew then just what he was up against it was unlikely he'd be foolish enough to make a move on the girl. Of course, the circumstances insinuated that Kagome was exactly what Inuyasha had hinted at but Hiei was no fool. Had it been under any other circumstances the girl probably wouldn't have looked twice at him as a potential partner.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as realization of what he had just done set in. "Aw hell I didn't mean it like that!" Still, he couldn't take back the words nor the furious way that Kagome was now looking at him. If she sat him this time he wasn't going to complain, he knew that he deserved it. Yet the dreaded word that would invoke the rosary never came, instead Kagome turned from them all with her fists clenched at her sides.

Taking one look at how quickly the situation was about to deteriorate Sango made the decision to take Kagome back to the hut. Hiei seemed torn between laying into Inuyasha and trying to calm Kagome down, after all it was him that was going to have to deal with her once they left. His stiff posture was a testament to just how uncertain he was but the sneer he had directed to the hanyou only intensified. Grabbing the girl's hand she began tugging her away from the group, "Kagome, lets go back to the hut and double check the packs okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome nodded once and began stalking away from the group leaving Sango to hurry and catch up with her. Feeling the apparition staring at her retreating back she cast a glance over her shoulder and saw him nod his approval. Most likely he'd be following her shortly but first he wanted to settle the little conversation that had been started. Gritting her teeth she chose to ignore the other two males who were staring at her, "Yeah, let's go look at those packs. I probably forgot something."

Kouga watched with the others as the two women walked off before turning his attention back to the men. Concern had gripped him when he had heard Inuyasha's words but he hadn't wanted to say anything just then that would upset Kagome even further. Once she was out of sight however he allowed his anger to show through, "Okay, someone tell me what the fuck is going on. How did this happen?" While he had made a great show of pursuing the girl over the past couple of years, much of it had been posturing because he knew how much it pissed Inuyasha off. Now to hear that the girl had turned from the hanyou and was now carrying another's offspring was a shock to him.

Having come up on the confrontation, Miroku took up the tale in hopes that he could forestall any arguments that would come from the hybrid's apparent refusal to explain, "Lady Kagome encountered some trouble in her village and Hiei was the one to rescue her. Certain... circumstances came to pass where it became necessary for them to become intimate if they were to convince her captors to allow her to leave. During that time a bond was formed between Lady Kagome and the dragon, the reasons for which have not come to light as of yet. Since you are aware of the creature you know how unwise it would be to go against its wishes."

It wasn't hard for Kouga to put two and two together, especially considering Kagome's reaction to the hanyou's comment. It had to hit her like a blow to the chest, no wonder she'd gotten so upset, "And where were you while this was going on dog breath?" It was rare that the two of them were seen apart, for something like this to have happened was unthinkable. How had the girl ended up in a brothel and just why had this strange apparition taken such an interest in her? Was it for the jewel? Somehow he doubted it, if that had been the case then Kagome would have already been dead and the jewel taken. Perhaps it had been because of the man's condition. Whatever it was, the apparition seemed to be protective of her which was understandable if she was indeed pregnant. He was tempted to go and see for himself but somehow he knew he would never get close enough to do so before the smaller demon took offense.

"Where the hell do you think I was? I was here, waiting for her to get back stupid. She doesn't like it when I follow her home," Inuyasha groused, crossing his arms and glaring at the wolf in front of him. If he could he'd lay it all out on the line and tell Kouga just where the girl was from but that wasn't an option. The less people who knew where she came from the better.

"So you mean to tell me you picked that one time to actually give a damn about what would piss her off?" While Inuyasha cared a great deal for the girl in Kouga's opinion he was terrible at dealing with her mood swings. Half the time he seemed to go out of his way to piss Kagome off so why would this one time be any different?

"As entertaining as it might be to watch the two of you argue like children this is getting us nowhere. Fight if you want but me and Kagome need to be going if we are to reach the cave and be settled before nightfall," Hiei said before fixing Inuyasha with a cold glare, "As for you, I suggest you think about how important your friendship with Kagome is. If all you are going to do is continually upset her as you've just done I will ensure you will have limited contact with her." The stunned look leveled at him was quickly followed by anger but Hiei was beyond caring. Let Inuyasha get pissed at him if he wanted but Kagome was in his care now, he would be the one to decide whether or not this fool saw her again. If all he was going to do was piss her off and increase the stress she was already under it would be better if she didn't see him until after the child was born. It would save him innumerable headaches in the meantime and perhaps manage to keep the peace.

"You know, you're beginning to piss me off," Inuyasha growled while staring the smaller demon down,"How long do you think Kagome's going to put up with you telling her who she can and can't see? We've been friends for years and your say so isn't going to change that. You try and tell her she's no longer allowed to see me, she'll make your life a living hell."

"Like you've got room to talk dog boy," Kouga snorted in irritation, just how stupid was Inuyasha going to be before the day was out? Had he been in the other demon's shoes he'd probably be saying the same thing. Humans were constantly succumbing to pregnancy complications and mikos were no exception. He wasn't sure how they were going to keep the child from destroying itself. Additional stress brought on by someone who didn't know how to shut their mouth was something Kagome sure as hell didn't need. When Inuyasha turned to look at him in anger he rolled his eyes, "How do you think she's feeling right now about what you said? If she'd make anyone's life a living hell right now it'd be yours."

"She knows what I meant," Inuyasha growled, his glare alternating between Hiei and Kouga, "Sure she might be pissed at me for now but when she stops and thinks about it she'll know it wasn't meant like it came out."

"And by the time she comes to that realization we'll be at the cave so it's pointless for you to continue trying to justify your actions," Hiei said, ending his part in the conversation. Abruptly he turned on his heel, leaving the two canines standing there staring at him. 'Let them continue bickering if they wish. I have better things to do.'

The inside of the hut, Kagome realized, was a very poor place to take out her frustrations much to her chagrin. There wasn't anything that she could pummel short of the stack of blankets she'd packed earlier and throwing something was completely out of the question. That still didn't stop her from being irritated though. _'Oh he makes me so mad! My last day here with him and he has to say something like that to mess it up!'_

"Kagome," Sango placed a hand on Kagome's, encouraging her to stop trying to cram the clothing into a smaller space, "Nothing else is going to fit in there and besides, there's nothing left to pack. You need to calm down." She couldn't blame the girl for being upset but getting so worked up over it wasn't helping either.

Blinking in surprise, Kagome stared down at the rumpled clothing and realized Sango was right. Giving an irritated sigh she tied the basket shut and leaned back, "I know. I just can't believe he said it like that."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Kouga knows you better than that and he wouldn't think it of you anyway," Sango said as she checked over the packages one final time, "I think thats it for now. If you need anything else all you have to do is send Kirara back with a list and we can make sure that you get it."

Kagome smiled as the aforementioned cat mewed her agreement, "Thank you Sango, for sending her with us. I wish that you could come too, I mean," she trailed off for a moment while running her fingers through Kirara's soft fur, "It's going to be so lonely there. Hiei's not much of a conversationalist and I'm guessing that he's probably going to be pushing Shippo to train. I don't even know what to expect from this pregnancy beyond what I've read in books."

"Well, you've said that there are no demons in your time, although we now know they're still around just in a different place. So I'm assuming these books only deal with normal pregnancies, am I right?" Sango pursed her lips for a moment. Demonic pregnancies generally weren't much different from a humans with few exceptions, it was the birthing process that could be difficult. She could only imagine the trouble that Jininji's mother went through with having him.

"Right, most people would run screaming if they learned that demons and apparitions weren't just something from myths and legend," Kagome agreed without hesitation. With the way Sango was looking at the basket she was certain that if anyone could answer the question on what to expect it would be the woman sitting across from her.

"Well without knowing for certain just what his genetic make up is it's hard to say what to expect. The dominating force with him is fire, that much we know for sure so it's probably best to use that as a base to go by," Sango began after a moments thought. The slightest of grins appeared when she saw that she had Kagome's complete attention at this point, "For the most part I'd say that it will be what you would normally expect if you were carrying a human child. However there will be a few differences that you need to be aware of."

"Like what? I'm not suddenly going to be craving raw meat or insects am I?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh even if the thought of chowing down on a bug did make her slightly nauseous.

"Oh dear Gods no," Sango laughed at the relieved expression on her friend's face. A slight whisper of movement had her glancing to the door where she saw Hiei standing there though his expression was one of vague disgust. More than likely the talk of bugs had managed to offend even his sensibilities.

"Whew, now that's a relief," Kagome made a dramatic show of wiping her brow again. If nothing else the deviation from her earlier thoughts was helping to lighten her mood considerably.

"I'm sure it is," Sango agreed with a chuckle, "But seriously as far as foods go you will need to eat more protein and while fish will work you're going to need red meat. So Hiei's going to have to keep busy with hunting to make sure there's a steady supply." A slight nod was given in agreement from the apparition, apparently he'd already thought of that or was acknowledging she probably knew more about pregnancy than he did. She wasn't going to ask which it was though.

Kagome enjoyed a good slab of beef as much as the next person but cattle weren't exactly commonplace so she imagined that their diet would consist of plenty of venison, not that she had any objections. So far this didn't sound too terribly bad. "Okay so plenty of red meat, got it. Sounds simple enough, anything else?"

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you the horror stories of morning sickness and how it can hit at any time during the day, right?" Sango nearly laughed at the look of disgust on Hiei's face. If he had a problem dealing with a puking female then he was in for several weeks of hell.

"Yeah but that doesn't happen to everyone right?" Kagome arched a brow at her friend. After all, she'd seen her mother when she was pregnant with Souta and she had rarely gotten sick. Maybe she'd get lucky this time as well.

"Mmm," Sango patted Kagome's hand in sympathy when the girl turned pale, "Well... you can hope but don't be surprised when it hits you. If you didn't get it I'd be shocked and if it's in a mild dose I'll be extremely surprised. Most likely you're going to find yourself with an aversion to different smells. Even thinking about certain things will likely bring on a spell of nausea." Of course there were teas that could be made to counter it but without someone knowledgeable in healing herbs it was best not to chance making them. _'Poor Kagome, she's just going to have to suffer through this as best as she can.'_

"Just great, I knew I should have brought a bottle of mouth wash," Kagome said with a sigh. _'Well at least I have the tooth brush and tooth paste that I kept here from my last visit. That's something at least.' _It was better than nothing although she wasn't about to delude herself into thinking that tube would last until she managed to go home.

"Well you make due with what you have. There's other things that will make you ill as well but with where you're going I'm sure you won't have to worry about it too much, " Sango stated with conviction causing both people to look at her strangely.

"Enlighten me so I can ensure that it doesn't happen," Hiei said dryly. Truthfully he hadn't given any thought as to what the physical ramifications of all this was and he'd been dismayed to learn that he'd soon be witness to repeated bouts of stomach purging. He wouldn't bother getting his hopes of on avoiding it either, not unless he wanted to remain outside and sleeping in trees for the duration of their stay.

"Even you should know this one," Sango snorted, did Hiei keep himself so isolated that he didn't even know the basics of demonic pregnancy? Certain things were universal when dealing with a human mother as well when the child was a hanyou, "A pregnant female that is not mated becomes a prime target for other demons because they wish to eliminate any future competition. To a certain extent even those that are mated are at risk but not nearly so much because their mates are usually nearby to protect them. As a precaution the child's energy usually reacts violently to the feel of any strange youki in the area which triggers the mother's instincts to go into hiding until it passes. Unfortunately that manifests as nausea and a feeling of general weakness. But I'm assuming Hiei is going to make sure the area remains relatively free of other demons so it shouldn't be an issue."

Hiei wanted to curse for forgetting something so simple, it threw a slight kink in his plans. He'd decided to do minimal cleanup in the area as far as other demons were concerned since a lack of demonic aura in one given area could possibly alert Naraku that there was a reason for it. Now this would force him to change those plans to a certain extent.

"Great, remind me to smack the next person who claims that pregnancy is an enjoyable experience," Kagome muttered beneath her breath. Come to think of it, her mother was one of those people. Of course that was probably because the woman had been looking forward to the day that she settled down and took a husband. If she'd turned around and said that having kids was a horrible experience that would have likely ruined her chances of ever having grandchildren.

Sango chuckled at the comment, times must be different where Kagome was from when it came to these things. What was common knowledge here seemed to be coming as a great surprise to her friend but she was sure she'd manage one way or another. "Just remember, if you need help we won't be that far away."

Kagome nodded as Hiei pushed away from the wall and picked up one of the larger baskets. Seeing his intentions she stood as well, "I'll hold you to that but it looks like it's time to go. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you as well," Sango stepped forward and gave the miko a light hug, mindful of the look that Hiei was giving her. The slightest hint of strain appeared on his face and she knew that he was having to hold the dragon in check. Not wanting to push her luck she released the girl and grabbed one of the baskets, "I'll give you a hand with these."

"Thanks," Kagome said with the slightest bit of a smile while she reached for the last bag. Quickly she hurried out of the hut since she knew that Hiei was anxious to be going. To her surprise Shippo and Kirara were already waiting on them and the fire cat was wearing some sort of leather harness. 'Most likely to attach the baskets to since it's going to be a long journey. Hopefully all this weight won't be too heavy for her to carry.'

Shippo jumped off of Kirara's back so Hiei could begin lashing the first of the packs into place. Both Inuyasha and Kouga were standing nearby talking quietly for a change although from time to time he could still hear their voices raise in anger. When he figured out they were still arguing over how this could have happened he'd dismissed them completely, "Are we almost ready to go?"

"Almost," Sango said as she handed her pack to the apparition so he could secure it. The others were coming closer now, sensing their impending departure and she took a moment to say her own goodbye to her companion, "Take good care of them Kirara, we'll see you in a couple of months alright?"

When it looked like Inuyasha was likely to come too close, Hiei gave the hanyou a look and turned to Kagome, "We're ready. Mount the cat and we'll be going. If we leave now we should be able to make it there just after the sun hits it's highest peak." As expected Shippo jumped into the miko's arms and Hiei had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. The kit was too clingy but this time he wouldn't complain too loudly. It kept him from having to carry him as he ran.

"I guess this is goodbye then, at least for now," Kagome said with a watery smile. Inuyasha was doing his best to look impassive but she wasn't fooled by the act. Seeing the look on his face was enough to give her strength to push the tears away. If he could stay strong then she could as well, tears would only add to the pain of saying goodbye. Although it took some careful maneuvering she managed to climb up on Kirara's back and get settled. Once she was firmly in place Hiei took off at a run and the fire cat quickly followed, leaving her to do little but wave at the others who were calling out their goodbyes.


End file.
